


【撒隆】Love，Death，Robot

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 115,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 第N次重写-_-||年近30的老撒和没满18的嫩隆……人设跟Reunion差不多。努力写完。





	1. Chapter 1

他用浅蓝色的纯棉毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发，走出蒸汽缭绕的浴室。外面的雨还没停，雨水噼啪打在屋檐的声音格外清晰。现在已经是凌晨，他却丝毫没有困意。他习惯了这种感觉：不被睡神眷顾的人只能认为自己偷得了额外的时间。  
他随意地披上白色浴袍，给自己倒一杯牛奶，想了想，又尽数倒进厨房的水槽，换成一杯威士忌。  
客厅的餐桌上放着今天的报纸，他翻到填字游戏的那一页，一边啜着烈酒一边做题。

开门！  
有人吗？  
开门！

声音像是直接从脑海中出现的。他放下酒杯。  
真的有人在敲门。  
第一反应是做填字游戏的过程中意外地睡了过去。他平时已经很少来到这座城市——虽然从小在这里长大。  
更确切地说，就在这座房子里。

开门！

连续不断的敲门声。  
他站了起来。

一片湿漉漉的冷雨里终于破开了一扇门的形状，暖黄色的光像涌浪般冲破黑暗，身材高大的男人背光站在门口，脸上掠过一瞬间的难以置信。  
但他很快就好像明白一切事态发展。  
“还没到约定的送货日期。”他笃定地说，眯起眼睛打量站在门口的少年，停顿片刻，又说：“既然都送来了也无所谓。我该在哪里签收？”  
少年怔怔地站在门口。门厅里的暖光照着他的脸，脸色苍白得几乎透明。  
他仰起头看着男人，试探地说：“撒加？”

心悸的感觉强烈得像是鼓槌在重重地敲打，但他的声音仍然平稳：  
“你的设定出错了。”  
少年不明所以地摇头：“我听不懂你在说什么。”  
撒加伸出手，抓住少年的肩膀。跟他想的一样，冰冷潮湿，因为淋过太多的雨。  
然而，那种柔软的触感……远远超过他曾经接触的所有样品。  
“进来。我要关门了。”

他把少年带进客厅。少年浑身都在滴水，发尾的水不断落在地上，又被脚下踩的圆形地毯尽数吸收。  
“湿衣服脱掉。”撒加走进卧室，过不多久就带着一套衣服出来。  
他把那些衣服放在少年面前：“穿上。”  
“撒加……”少年的声音有些发抖，眼里涌上了眼泪。  
“杰米尼先生。”撒加面无表情地回到沙发坐下，重新端起那杯威士忌。  
“你说什么？”  
“不管是谁设定了你的程序，请立刻做出修正。”撒加喝下一口酒，初始冰冷，后续灼烫，一股热辣辣的感觉从咽喉沿着食道直落入胃里，让他忽然感到一阵难耐的疼痛。  
“修正什么？”  
“叫我‘杰米尼先生’。”  
“可是……”  
“没有‘可是’。”撒加像是耗尽了耐心，“湿衣服脱掉。换上我给你的那些。马上。”  
“撒加！”少年紧攥着拳头盯着他，忽然快步走上前来。撒加这才发现他没穿鞋，赤裸的双脚上沾满泥水，在客厅地板上踩出一连串脚印。  
“装腔作势的混蛋！我真想狠狠揍你一顿！”他劈手夺过撒加手里的酒杯，朝远处狠狠一扔。杯子撞上墙壁，发出清脆的碎裂声。  
“亏我还担心了半天！你这算什么反应啊？”少年瞪圆了眼睛对撒加大吼：“我根本不知道你在说些什么！”  
“你的指令。”撒加不动声色地说道，然而，当他的目光接触到那双蓝眼睛里的泪水时，一阵更加强烈的心悸潮水般袭来，胸腔里产生撕扯般的疼痛，让他不由自主地想捂住心脏。  
“指令？”少年愤怒而不解地皱起眉，“什么指令？”  
撒加不再回答，只是站起身来，居高临下地俯视他。那种沉默和冷酷像致命的刀刃切进心里，让少年露出了濒临绝望的眼神，他伸手抓住那件白浴袍的衣袖：“撒加，我说不清发生了什么，但是你看清楚，我不是机器人，不需要什么该死的指令！我是加隆！你的弟弟，加隆！”  
撒加浑身一颤，猛地甩开少年的手：“你给我住口！”

他马上就要转身逃走似的连连后退，一直退到卧室门口才停下来，像是找到心理上的安全地带。他站在那里看着浑身湿透、狼狈不堪的少年，像要说服自己似的大声说：“加隆已经不在了。”  
少年也看着他，过了很久才点点头：“我知道。”他朝撒加走过去，像是想索要一个久别重逢的拥抱：“可我现在回来了。哥哥，我回来了。就在这里。”

撒加继续沉默。  
客厅里的灯光已经照不到他，卧室里的黑暗往外蔓延，像要把他浸没，将他的长发也变得如夜般漆黑。加隆的勇气终于在他的沉默里耗尽。他停下来，看着撒加说：  
“你能看见我，也能感觉到我，为什么就是不敢相信？”  
他的眼里还积蓄着泪水，但它们还没来得及落下来就被飞快地抹掉了。  
他突然问：“哥哥，我能不能抱你？”  
撒加攥紧卧室门上的球形把手，眼睛里却看不出动荡和悲喜：  
“先把衣服换了吧。”他淡淡地说，然后关上了门。

加隆看着那扇门，慢慢地往后退，直到脚跟碰到了沙发。他顺着沙发靠背一点点滑坐在地上，用双手捂住了脸。窗外的雨声越来越大，掩盖了他的心跳声，只听见雨水不断地落下来，砸在玻璃上，砸在屋檐上，像重锤一样砸在心上。  
他眼里的泪水已经干了，只觉得疲劳至极，好像被抽干了所有力气，就连动一下手指都做不到。  
那个时候——在他的记忆里，“那个时候”就在昨天，或者，就是刚才——他也像现在这样，精疲力竭地仰躺在雨水里，感受不到泪水和疼痛，只是觉得疲惫。巨大的疲惫感像罗网一样笼罩着身体，让他只想闭上眼睛永远睡去。  
许许多多的人脸开始一个接一个地从他眼前晃过，有些人他都不记得是谁，可就那么出现了，甚至还朝他露出诡异的微笑。  
他实在太累，只能紧紧闭上眼睛。  
那些面孔还是在那里。  
他绝望地看着他们，看了很久很久，直到最后才看到撒加。撒加温柔地摸了摸他的额头，又轻轻理顺他的头发。  
哥哥。他无力地呼唤着。  
我在。撒加微笑着轻吻他的嘴唇，在他耳边说了很多话。他努力地听着，可是，除了那连绵不断的雨水敲打声，他什么也听不见。

哥哥。  
哥哥。  
哥哥。

卧室里的黑暗网住撒加。他站在衣柜上的全身镜前，他的身影映在镜子里。窗帘并没有拉上，对面街道的房子里还有零星的窗户亮着灯。他的眼睛渐渐适应屋里的光线。他终于在镜子里看到另一个自己。  
“是你做的好事？”他恶狠狠地问。  
“真是抬举我了。”镜子里的撒加有着明显冷嘲热讽的语气，“我哪里会有起死回生的好本事？”  
“这不可能！”拳头无法控制地砸上镜子。玻璃的裂痕划过镜子里的那张脸。  
“事实就在门外。”镜子里碎裂的脸上露出发自内心的笑意，“我倒是很高兴。说起来……我还从没见过加隆呢！”  
“他不是加隆。”撒加的手被碎片划破，鲜血染上镜面，又沿着指尖滴在地上，“加隆已经不在了。”  
“如你所见，他现在回来了，就在门外。”  
“这都是你的设计！”撒加怨憎地盯着镜子里的自己，“定制的事情原本就是你背着我去卡伊那做的。现在教给他的这套说辞，肯定也是你的主意。”  
镜子里破碎的人像放肆地笑了起来：“撒加，你到底在害怕什么？我猜……你是怕现在的自己还是没法保护好他吧？那么不如这样好了，老老实实地把你的身体交给我，我保证他安然无恙！”  
“休想。”  
“是吗？”镜影的笑容被撒加的鲜血浸染，在黑暗里显得越发阴森可怖，“那么，祝你好运咯。听，他还在叫你呢！就像十三年前一样。哥哥。哥哥。哥哥……”  
“够了！”  
“等你再一次看着他在你怀里咽气的时候，可要想起我现在的提议啊，亲爱的撒加。”  
“住口！”  
撒加用力攥住一块碎玻璃，锋利的边缘嵌入掌心，割出深深的伤口。更多的鲜血流了出来，他却像是完全感觉不到疼痛。

卧室的门忽然打开了，一个人从外面走进来。  
十五岁的少年加隆，换了干净清爽的衣服，却还是光着脚。他径直走到撒加跟前，张开双臂，用尽全力抱住了他。

推开他。

这一切很可能都是针对你的陷阱。你会越陷越深，直到万劫不复。

快点。推开他。  
趁现在……还来得及……

得了吧，撒加。你的样子太难看了。  
别再挣扎了！  
已经……来不及了。

撒加仿佛认命似的闭上眼睛，抬起手回抱那个少年。左手掌心里流出的血染污了少年身上新换好的衣服，他却全然不在意，只顾着紧紧抱住跪在一地镜子碎片里的撒加。少年伏在他耳边，轻声地唤他：哥哥。  
听到这个称呼的那一瞬间，撒加的心脏像是被不知名的利刃贯穿一般再次疼痛起来。他听见镜子里的残影不停地发出幸灾乐祸的冷笑，听见原本属于自己的声音从很远处传来，念出那个十三年来一直不曾提起的名字。  
然后，他的世界忽然变成了全然的黑暗。

他抱紧怀里的少年，将亲吻印在对方的额头。

我可不像撒加那家伙。  
我从不犹豫不决患得患失，更不会允许任何人有伤害你的机会。  
你尽可以相信我。  
亲爱的，加隆。  
毕竟，正是因为你，我才会存在嘛。


	2. Chapter 2

加隆在他身边睡着了，像婴儿般毫无保留的模样，只是在睡梦里仍然攥着手指，眉心紧锁地喃喃说着什么。  
他给加隆盖上一条薄毯子，然后轻手轻脚地退出卧室，换好衣服离开了家。

他的目的地是城郊的一座废弃工厂。院子正中有座四层建筑，灰色外墙满是潮湿斑驳的痕迹，墙皮都已经脱落大半。  
他绕到楼后的一处紧急出口，抬手推开门。里面是一条幽暗的走廊，吊顶很低，唯一的照明来自于墙上忽明忽暗的疏散指示标志。  
他一路往里走去，直到面前出现另一道门。他有节奏地按了四下呼叫按钮，门里面回响着三长一短的信号音。  
门上很快打开一道缝隙，里面的人有些惊讶地问：  
“亚力士先生？这大半夜的……您怎么会过来？”  
“我先前在这里定制的那件产品怎么样了？”  
“什么‘怎么样了’？”那个人更意外了，“您等一下，我看看啊……”一阵敲打键盘的声音之后，里面的看门人继续说：“产品还没有完成。我们之前约定的‘出货’日期是这周末，也就是5月30日，还有整整两天啊。”  
“它在哪儿？”魔沼般的暗蓝色眼睛里闪过复杂的神色，他的声音听起来比往常更加深沉冰冷了，“带我去看看。”  
“现在？”  
“现在。”  
“可是，亚力士先生，您的产品还没完工。”里面的声音听起来有些为难，“根据我们的协议，‘出货’之前，买家……”  
“请带我去看看。”他从门上的缝隙里递进一张大额的纸钞，“我只想再确定几个细节。”

里面的人一点儿都没迟疑地接过钞票装进口袋，那扇门很快就缓缓打开，他迈步走进去。  
“请跟我来。您的产品属于VIP会员的高端定制，所以特地放在最里面保管……”  
看门人侧过身体让开道路，等到对方领先半步，才有些畏惧地跟在旁边，不时偷眼打量着对方。  
跟往常一样，这位“亚力士先生”还是一身得体的西装，举止优雅，态度也算和蔼，可就是会让人无端感到害怕。他的一举一动——哪怕是从监视孔里递进纸钞来贿赂自己这样的事情——总能让人联想起海啸爆发前那种过于平静的洋面。  
今晚，尤其如此。

“您有什么细节要求请尽管跟我说，我一定好好记下来，明天一早就转告我们的技术人员。”贪财的看门人突然有些后悔自己的决定，只好继续用絮絮叨叨来掩饰内心深处不断扩大的恐惧感，“我们卡伊那愿意为您提供最完善的服务和最完美的产品……”  
他带着“亚力士先生”穿过好几条黑暗的走廊，又坐着一架至少有几十年历史的老式电梯晃荡了将近一分钟。一阵让人牙酸的金属摩擦声之后，他们面前展开了一座规模异常庞大的地下实验室，到处是成排的大型玻璃罐，罐子周围连接着各种颜色的线路，有的罐子上还盖着厚厚的蓝色塑料布。  
看门人把撒加领到一个盖着塑料布的玻璃罐跟前，罐子前面立着一块金属牌子，上面刻着“A0530”的字样。  
“亚历士先生，这就是您定制的产品。”  
“把它打开。”   
“好的。”看门人点点头，“不过，请允许我提醒您，交货时间还有48小时，所以这并不是产品最后的样态。如果您有任何不满意的地方，我们的技术人员一定有能力在交货前做出修改，达到……”  
“行了，打开吧。”  
“……唔，好的，好的，这就打开。”  
看门人一边答应着，一边绕到罐子一侧，按下隐藏在右边底端的一个红色按钮。盖住罐子的塑料布开始慢慢上升。  
“亚力士先生，您看，这就是……”看门人的瞳孔因为过度恐惧而放大了，他的眼睛里映出了刀刃雪亮的闪光。下一秒钟，他已经无声无息地倒在地上，大量鲜血从咽喉的伤口涌出，又在身体周围快速地漫延开来。

“亚力士先生”慢慢走到玻璃罐的正面。塑料盖布上升的速度实在太慢了，他沉默地收起致命的杀人凶器，从西装口袋里拿出一副外科手术用的蓝色手套。他认真地整理好手套上的每一丝褶皱，然后将两只手放在巨大的罐子上。偌大的地下实验室一片寂静，他的掌心里感觉到机械带动盖布升起时传过来的细微震颤，以及玻璃罐内部犹如人类脉搏般有节奏的跳动。  
大部分声控照明的灯光已经熄灭，只余下一缕白色追光，正正地打在他面前的玻璃罐上。  
随着最后一下机械转动的声音，蓝色盖布终于完全打开了。他深吸了一口气，放下双手，抬头看去。  
罐子里装满了不知名的暗绿色液体，一个全身赤裸的少年悬停在液体中央，双眼紧闭，神情安静得犹如酣然甜睡中的婴儿。

拉达曼提斯紧皱着眉头，半蹲下来细细研究地上的血泊。  
“这里只有他一个人值班？”过了好一会儿，他起身问道。  
“是的。”跟在他身后的年轻副手巴连达因回答。  
“什么时候我们的产品仓库可以这么松懈了？竟然让人这样闯进来……监控录像呢？”  
“被带走了。”  
“有人看见什么吗？”  
“没有。从下午开始就一直在下大雨，他们都想躲清静……”巴连达因指了指跟在他身后的几个人，每个人都是一脸大祸临头的表情，“所以最后只剩下卡戎一个人在这里，据说是因为赌输了，所以只好来值班。”  
拉达曼提斯的眉毛皱成了一团：“他的笔记本电脑呢？”  
“在值班室里。”巴连达因垂下头，不敢正视上司的眼睛，“我刚才检查过，硬盘完全毁了，什么数据都没留下。不只是他的个人电脑，就连这间仓库的中央数据库都被清空了……”  
“真是一群蠢货！”拉达曼提斯盯着面前那个空荡荡的玻璃罐子，手指关节攥得格格乱响，“居然有人能轻而易举地进入我们的实验室，先杀人，再带走‘产品’，你们还真是办得好差事！”  
所有手下都死死低着头，大气也不敢出。

“哎呀，真是好大的威风啊，拉达曼提斯‘大人’。”戏谑的声音从门口传过来，“只可惜，你再怎么在这里跟他们耍威风，也一样是于事无补啊。”  
“米诺斯……”拉达曼提斯带着几分厌恶盯了一眼走过来的人，很快转开目光，“整个卡伊那都由我负责，出了任何事情也由我彻查，用不着你管。”  
“你以为我想管？还不是因为你们卡伊那这回惊动了老板。要不然，三更半夜的，我才不想离开温暖的被窝呢。”  
“老板已经知道了？”拉达曼提斯回头看了看自己手下，见他们个个一副噤若寒蝉的样子，又转向米诺斯：“是你说的？你又是怎么知道的？”  
米诺斯摊了摊手：“我可没那么无聊。”  
“无所谓了。回去告诉老板，这件事我很快就能查清楚。”  
“没问题。”米诺斯笑嘻嘻地说，“反正看目前的情形，也没什么别的情况值得汇报。如果我没记错，你们卡伊那的‘产品’离厂之前只有编号，会员购买产品既不需要实名认证，又可以用现金交易。”  
“这些用不着你操心。”  
“当然，我也根本懒得替你操心。”米诺斯拉长声音，像是故意要惹火对方，“最后问您一句，拉达曼提斯‘大人’，您具体需要查多久呀？我跟老板也有个交代。”  
“最多一星期。”拉达曼提斯咬着牙说。  
“好啊，记下了。”米诺斯眯起眼睛，正准备转身走开，忽然又回过头来，呲出雪白牙齿，露出夸张的笑容：“虽说我该为你的人员损失表示一下同情，不过……”他斜睨一眼地上那摊血迹，“我向来不喜欢这个叫卡戎的家伙，贪财好赌，办事效率又低下，偏偏还总是聒噪个没完。哎呀，这么说起来，我该说声‘恭喜你’才对啊，拉达大人？”  
说完，他悠哉悠哉地走开了。  
拉达曼提斯瞪着他的背影，突然朝身旁的玻璃罐子狠狠地踹了一脚。

撒加匆匆走进一条窄巷，来到巷子尽头的诊所门口，按响电子门铃。随着一阵乐音，门铃上的通话器里传出一声礼貌的“请进”，随即是门锁打开的声音。  
“‘医生’，抱歉，打扰了。”他反手关上门，呼吸急促不稳。  
“‘双子座’？你怎么会这时候过来？”门里的人上下打量他，露出些许惊异的神色，“我记得今天没有你的任务。”  
“确实没有。”撒加倚着门深深呼吸，“但是我……不，确切地说，应该是‘他’，今晚去了卡伊那。”  
“卡伊那？”代号“医生”的人皱起眉，“我记得‘教皇’要求的东西你应该已经集齐了。”  
“没错，东西在我手里。”撒加的呼吸终于略微平稳下来，“不知道为什么，‘他’最近对那些也很感兴趣。”  
“所以‘他’今晚才去了卡伊那？”“医生”的眉眼间闪过一丝担忧的神色，抬手指了指撒加的西装下摆，“你还记得他今晚都做了什么吗？”   
“……说实话，我完全不记得了。”撒加低头看了一眼，深色的衣料溅上不少血点，又被雨水淋湿，已然透出暗黑色。  
“去换身衣服吧。”“医生”说，“我去拿药给你。”

撒加拉开厚重的门帘，走进了更衣室。墙上的衣钩挂着崭新的衬衫和全套西装，跟他此时身上穿的完全相同。他快速脱掉染血的西装和里面半湿的衬衫，下意识地缩短停留在这里的时间——他从来不喜欢这个逼仄的隔间，尤其不喜欢这里三面包围他的全身镜。他的呼吸再次变得急促，耳边似乎隐约响起了另一个自己的桀桀冷笑声。  
“你的药就放在门口。我在办公室里等你。”“医生”站在门帘外说。  
“谢谢。” 撒加攥紧左手，掌心里那道刚开始愈合的割伤又流出血来。他低下头，看见自己的手竟然微微发抖。


	3. Chapter 3

拉达曼提斯坐在角落里的一张方桌旁，啜着手里的冰水。  
他约的人所定的时间是凌晨三点。  
这不是他喜欢的时间，这地方也让他发自内心地厌恶，可为了来人所能提供的信息，他不得不在这个喧嚣杂乱的地方忍耐等待。  
拉达曼提斯向来讨厌等待，但他偏偏最擅长等待。

两点四十分，三个穿黑夹克的男人走进酒吧，看起来已经喝得半醉，却又在吧台要了三大杯啤酒。他们旁若无人的大声谈笑让拉达曼提斯嫌恶地瞪过去，却突然发觉其中一个人看起来有点眼熟，似乎曾在“多罗美亚”见过。

“多罗美亚”是米诺斯——他名义上的“同僚”、实际上最为棘手的竞争者——所负责的制药厂。从表面上看，他们生产的是有正规批号和许可证的保健药，但拉达曼提斯知道，“多罗美亚”最为盈利的产品是强效伟哥、容易使人上瘾的止痛剂，以及各类对人体有害的催情药。此外，黑市上要价不菲的“遗忘剂”也大多出自那里。

那三个人并没注意到坐在角落里的拉达曼提斯。张牙舞爪地交谈了一会儿之后，他们的目光被推门进来的人所吸引，一时之间全都没了声音。  
拉达曼提斯此刻恰好低头看表，距离见面时间还有不到三分钟。  
等他重新抬起头，第一眼看见的也是那个朝吧台走去的少年。

加隆坐在吧台旁边，向酒保要了一杯不含酒精的饮料。  
三个男人互相使了个眼色，其中一个站起来朝吧台边的少年走去。  
“一个人喝酒呀？”他露出淫邪笑容，右手覆上少年裸露的手臂。  
“没有。我在等人。”  
“这么晚了，爸爸妈妈可是会着急的哟！”那只手继续不安分地摸向少年的大腿。  
“……滚开！”

“晚上好，先生。”   
“怎么样？”拉达曼提斯收回视线，看向坐在对面的人，毫无客套之意地直入主题：“硬盘内容还能恢复吗？”  
“恐怕没办法。”来人从随身的挎包里拿出一个牛皮纸信封，“只弄出一张照片。”  
拉达曼提斯接过信封，从西装内侧的口袋里拿出支票薄，在已经填妥金额的第一页上签下自己的名字。  
“如果以后还有其他消息，随时联系我。”他将支票撕下递过去。  
“谢谢您！”那个人瞥了一眼支票上的数字，喜笑颜开地说。  
拉达曼提斯收好信封，正打算也离开这个吵闹混乱的地方，忽然听见少年因愤怒而略微嘶哑的嗓音：  
“混蛋，滚开！”

拉达曼提斯再次看过去，正看到那个少年把手里的玻璃杯砸在一个男人头上。杯子碎裂，鲜血混着杯里的液体，顺着那人的额角流下来，很快就糊了满脸。  
“臭小子！让你陪大爷喝一杯怎么了！”  
“闭嘴！”漂亮的蓝眼睛被愤怒烧得通红，少年紧攥着一块碎玻璃，扬手朝那人的喉咙割去，连自己的掌心被锋利边缘划破流血都全然不觉。  
“喂，给我住手。”少年的手腕被人牢牢抓住，他回过头，是刚才那个酒保。  
“这可是我的地方，别胡闹。”酒保瞪着一脸是血的男人，指着门口说：“你也是。快滚。”  
男人咒骂一句，悻悻地走了。

酒保夺下少年手里那块碎玻璃扔在地上：“小子，打破杯子可是要赔钱的。”  
少年立刻从口袋里摸出一张钞票：“赔就赔！有什么了不起！”   
酒保从他手里收走染血的钞票，转回吧台后面，很快给少年扔来一卷纱布和一个贴着碘酒标签的小瓶：“你的手，自己处理一下。”  
少年愣了愣，低头拿过那两样东西，迟疑片刻才小声说了句：“……谢谢。”  
酒保露出玩味的笑容，什么也没说。

拉达曼提斯盯着吧台上那个暗褐色的小瓶。  
尽管距离并不近，周围的光线也随着吊灯球的旋转而忽明忽暗，但天生锐利如鹰的视力加上昔年军队狙击手的高强度训练，还是让他清楚看见瓶子标签左下角的蓝黑色印花。

普通碘酒的标签上并没有这样的印花。  
只有“多罗美亚”生产的“碘酒”才会有。

事实上，这种特殊碘酒还有个颇为浪漫的名字：LOVER。  
——性状气味都酷似普通碘酒的液体，通过皮肤渗透进入血液，起效时间在三十秒之内。使用者会陷入深度幻觉，眼里所见的任何人都变成朝思暮想的爱人，无论身体还是灵魂，都将无比渴求对方的触碰和侵占……  
自从投产以来，这种强效催情药只用了短短两周便彻底占领全国的地下市场，一举成为米诺斯手下的“研发团队”最引以为豪的成果之一。

拉达曼提斯鄙薄地看着背对少年的酒保——那家伙的眼里分明隐藏着奸计得逞的冷笑，又转头看了看守在暗处蠢蠢欲动的两个男人，起身朝酒吧门口走去。

加隆忽然感到一阵眩晕，世界一时变成了多重影像的叠加，在他周围疯狂旋转起来。他仿佛听见有人不怀好意地笑起来，手臂被人用力抓住，正想要甩开，抬起头却看见撒加正站在他面前。  
“哥哥！”  
“跟我回去。”撒加很严厉地说道。  
加隆有点不安地绞着衣摆，像犯了错的孩子似的辩解说：“我睁开眼睛发现你不在，也不知道该去哪里找你，突然想起你以前来这儿找过我，就想再来碰碰运气……”  
见撒加冷着脸不说话，他又说：“我没喝酒，一点都没喝！”

拉达曼提斯的车子停在距离酒吧不远的巷子里。  
他刚坐上驾驶位，就看见刚才那三个人拽着那个少年拐进窄巷。其中一个早就有些不耐烦，正在毛手毛脚地撕扯少年的衣服。  
少年目光茫然，并没做出任何反抗。他的领口被扯得大开，昏暗路灯照在年轻的皮肤上，反射出诱人光亮。  
头被砸破的那个男人一把将少年反按在墙上，一边恨恨地骂着“最后还不是要给老子上”，一边急不可耐地拽开了少年的腰带。

“放开。”冷冰冰的声音随着冷冰冰的枪管，突然戳上他的后心。  
“……拉达曼提斯大人？！”旁边的两个男人惊惶失措地踉跄后退，头也不回地落荒而逃。被枪指住的人狼狈地放开手，扑通一声跪在地上，鬼哭狼嚎地叫起来：“拉达曼提斯大人！我不知道这是您的人！求求您！看在米诺斯大人份儿上，别杀我！”  
拉达曼提斯冷眼看着他哀嚎，忽然说：“蠢货。要是你真想活命，就不该提那个名字。”  
手指毫不迟疑地勾动扳机，子弹穿过眉心，开出一个丑陋的血洞。

“你走吧。”拉达曼提斯收起枪，对仍然站在角落里的少年说。  
“哥哥……”少年根本没有表现出亲眼看到别人被杀的惊愕或是恐惧，反而直接走了过来。他紧紧揽住拉达曼提斯的腰，将额头抵在了他的胸口。  
“你说什么？”拉达曼提斯一时僵住了。  
温热液体浸透他的衬衫，染湿了他的皮肤。夜风吹过，带来些许凉意。  
他在哭？  
“我知道你一定会来找我的。不管我在哪里，你总能找到我……哥哥。”  
少年踮起脚尖，像是要亲吻拉达曼提斯。那嘴唇柔软凉润，尚且带着几分青涩的试探，慢慢接近他的嘴唇。  
拉达曼提斯猛醒过来。他急忙偏头躲开，脱口说：  
“你这样做会后悔的。”   
少年的动作顿住了，片刻之后，蓝眼睛里浮起愤怒和委屈。他昂起头，话音里带着明显的不满情绪：  
“撒加，你什么意思？无论是生是死，我对你从来都没变过，事到如今你才担心我会后悔，恐怕太晚了吧。”

拉达曼提斯知道现在讲什么都是白费，用了LOVER的人全无理智，只会跟自己的“爱人”纠缠不休。  
可是……这少年却口口声声叫他“哥哥”。  
拉达曼提斯一阵头疼。他本就不太擅长处理这类情况，如果可以，他巴不得回到遥远的冷兵器时代，单靠刀剑来解决所有问题。  
撒加。  
他记下这个名字，干脆利落地一掌劈在少年的后颈上。

拉达曼提斯把被打晕的少年放在后座上，自己坐上驾驶位，拿起刚才放在副驾驶位置上的信封。封口的白绒线在他指间绕开，他抽出里面的照片，抬手按亮车载灯。  
柔黄的光线在照片里的面孔上洇出一轮光晕。  
拉达曼提斯猛地转过身，一把握住少年的手腕，拉起他的右手——那上面还简单缠着几圈纱布。他迅速除去那些覆盖物，很快暴露出还在渗血的伤口。拉达曼提斯紧皱眉头，以指尖轻轻触碰。一两滴血珠沾上来，他碾了碾指腹，又凑近鼻端轻嗅，的确是他极为熟悉的质感和气味。  
他有些难以置信地收回手，指尖上的鲜血已经半干，眼里的惊愕却更深。

“卡伊那”目前的“产品”只模拟人类的皮肤质感和体温心跳。这样制造出的仿真人外表近于完美，性能也足够丰富，已经可以应付绝大多数客户的需要，根本没必要去做血管分布和血液流动这类画蛇添足的模拟。  
所以，眼前这个少年应该是一个真正的活人。  
可是，既然有活生生的真人存在，又何必花费天价来制作仿真品？更何况，按照“卡伊那”的要求，要想私人定制“产品”，必须出示相应的死亡证明，公司也会有专门调查来确保万无一失。  
所以，每一件“产品”就意味着一个死人。

拉达曼提斯低下头，重新打量手里那张照片。  
编号A0530的高级定制“产品”静静沉睡在待激活的仿真人类专用的绿色维护液中，它那双眼紧闭彷如熟睡的模样……与后座上的那个少年，毫无二致。  
极度惊讶带来的片刻怔忡之中，突然有音乐声响起。  
拉达曼提斯转回头，很快意识到那声音来自少年的外套口袋。  
他伸手过去，从里面掏出一个黑色的方形东西。  
这是……手机？  
今时今日，无线网络和通讯技术相当发达，单凭一只智能化的入耳式通讯器就可以随时随地保持联系，手机在这样的大城市里几乎已经被淘汰了。更何况，少年身上的手机并不是从前非常流行的iPhone，而是一部全键盘的老式黑莓。  
“居然还有人在用这种东西？”  
拉达曼提斯疑惑地掂量了一下，重量和手感都没什么不对。他不太熟练地按下接听键，将手机凑近耳边。  
一股强烈的电流瞬间游走在全身，肌肉顿时呈现强直状态，右手手指紧攥着那部手机无法放开。更多电流沿着耳后软骨刺激大脑中枢神经，很快令他浑身麻木僵硬。  
在失去意识前的恍惚状态中，拉达曼提斯从后视镜里隐约看到一个人影快速接近，拉开了右后方的车门。  
“该死！”他眼睁睁地看着那个人抱起后座上的少年匆匆离开，眼前渐渐变成了一片黑暗。


	4. Chapter 4

拉达曼提斯梦到一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
深湛的蓝色仿佛神秘辽阔的大海，晃动的灯光落进那双眼里，就变成了摇曳不休的层叠波浪。

他猛醒过来，听到自己耳中的通讯器正发出连续的蜂鸣——那是“老板来电”的信号。  
拉达曼提斯勉强抬起右手，敲了一下通讯器。  
“……老板？”他的声音嘶哑，每说出一个字音都觉得喉咙像被砂纸磨锉似的疼痛。  
“拉达曼提斯，”通过电波传来的声音低沉冰冷，似乎还流露出一丝不易察觉的怒气，“听说，卡伊那弄丢了一件很重要的‘产品’。”  
事到如今，再说什么也像是在强词夺理。拉达曼提斯恨恨地握紧拳头，干巴巴地回答：“是。”  
“听说，你打算在一周之内把它找回来？”  
“不是‘打算’。我一定能在一周之内查清它的去向，老板。”  
“很好。不过，我不想等那么久。”低沉的声音像是在发笑，听起来却更让人不寒而栗。短暂的停顿之后，那声音以不容置疑的语气下了命令：  
“跟米诺斯合作，三天之内，把丢失的‘产品’和那个胆大包天的小偷一起带到我面前来。”  
“……是。”  
与顶头上司的通讯被切断的同时，另一边的通讯器紧接着响了起来，这次是让人心烦气躁的嗡鸣声——专属于让他头疼的那位银发同僚。

“嗨，拉达‘大人’，晚上好呀。”戏谑的声音传来，听得拉达曼提斯很想对着那个脑袋也开上一枪。  
“事事都要汇报到老板那里……你就这么急着看我出局吗，米诺斯？”  
“噫，态度真差！看来，找‘产品’的事情不太顺利？”米诺斯听起来也在笑，话语却像刀锋：“所以才要故意杀死我的手下来泄愤吗？”  
“你的手下在明目张胆地滥用LOVER！”拉达曼提斯用力砸了一下仪表板，“你明知道缉毒局和药监局已经盯上了‘多罗美亚’。他们这是在给老板惹麻烦！”  
“啧啧，原来如此，真是多谢你为我的‘多罗美亚’着想。可是……如果这次被偷走的‘产品’落在居心叵测的人手里，不知道会不会给老板惹麻烦呀？”  
“你少在这里危言耸听！”拉达曼提斯低头看了一眼手里的照片——无论利用那部老式黑莓手机袭击他的人是谁，至少没有带走照片，如果往更乐观一点的方向看……也没有杀他。  
——这将是他们犯下的最大的错误，也必然会为这个错误付出代价。

“我手里已经有线索了。”  
“哇哦！”对面响起一声过于夸张的赞叹，“效率好高啊！真不愧是老板最看重的员工！”  
“我早说过，卡伊那绝不会交给任何人，尤其是你。不要痴心妄想了。”  
“哎呀，想一想又有什么关系？”米诺斯倒是一点儿也不恼，“要是比盈利，我的‘多罗美亚’确实比不上你的‘卡伊那’，可我的能力一点儿也不比你差啊。我想换个更有挑战也更有意思的部门来管理，这又有什么错？”  
拉达曼提斯气结地将照片扔回副驾驶位，决定停止跟对方的口舌之争：“既然老板有安排，我们都老老实实地从命就是了。让你的手下先查一个人名，我现在就回到‘多罗美亚’去找你。”  
“哦，什么人名？”  
“撒加。”  
“就只是这样？姓呢？”  
“不知道。”  
“那还有什么其他信息？”  
“……他至少还有个弟弟。大约15、6岁的样子，绝不超过18岁。”  
“没了？”  
“……没了。”  
“啊，真是的，这也太为难我了吧！”  
米诺斯还在拖长音调插科打诨，拉达曼提斯已经把通讯切断了。

“哎呀，被挂了电话呢。”米诺斯取出右耳中的通讯器丢在一边，嘴角上流露出狡狐般的冷漠笑意，“真是个无情的家伙。无情，又愚蠢。”  
他正以相当慵懒的姿势斜靠在舒服的沙发里，右手端着一杯柠檬水，半片柠檬在水里微微晃动着。在他身边摆着几张长桌，上面放着一字排开的高端电脑，五六个人正在高速敲击着键盘。  
米诺斯轻啜了两口水，放下杯子站起身来，走到最中间那个人身后，半掩在额发后的眼睛紧盯着面前的液晶屏幕，那上面是闪着微光的世界全图，代表各地信号基站的光点正在不断变换位置，一个接一个地亮起又熄灭。  
“我的路尼宝贝，还没追到么？”他轻快地问道，似乎对自己手下这支信息小队颇有信心。  
“……没有。”被他点名的年轻人摇了摇头，额角沁出几滴冷汗，“对方使用的是循环加密，破解起来难度很大。我们已经跟了两个循环，还是无法确定信号发出的具体位置……”  
“一部老式手机而已，竟然连你也不行吗？”  
“实在抱歉，格里芬先生！我刚才也尝试从拉达曼提斯的位置做反向信号追踪，可中途还是被拦截下来。对方恐怕是顶尖高手，目前能做到这种程度的不会超过五个人……”  
“夸奖敌人的话就免了吧。”米诺斯俯身凑近路尼耳边，声音含笑，却让人毛骨悚然，“我最讨厌你在我面前说别人的好话……”  
“……对不起！”路尼顿时打了个寒颤，皮肤上起了层层战栗。  
“算啦，别那么紧张。”米诺斯直起身来，拍了拍路尼的肩膀，笑意像水纹似的扩散开来，“我们的拉达曼提斯大人不是还好心地报了个名字嘛？先查这个好了。要是能顺藤摸瓜，抢先找到卡伊那弄丢的‘产品’，在老板跟前也算有话好说呀。”

米诺斯悠然地转回沙发，以最舒适的姿势歪倒下去，重新端起那杯柠檬水。  
“先假定……这位‘撒加先生’就在这座城市里吧。”  
“是，格里芬先生。”  
路尼朝两边的属下点点头，键盘敲打声再次频繁地响了起来，数个屏幕上迅速列出本地范围内全部名为“撒加”的人，看不到尽头的人名像潮水般一波波地涌了过来，占满一行又一行浅蓝色背景的表格。  
米诺斯呷了一口水：“先排除掉独生子，以及只有姐妹的那些‘撒加先生’。”  
“是！”  
路尼调出主屏幕上的筛选框，开始快速输入排除条件。  
“好了，格里芬先生。”  
“让我想想……”米诺斯两手握着杯子，若有所思地望着那些屏幕上的人名，“剩下的就是有兄弟的‘撒加先生’……”  
室温与冰柠檬水的温差使得玻璃杯上凝聚出不少水珠，其中一粒正沿着米诺斯的修长手指慢慢滑落，悄无声息地落在了沙发上。  
米诺斯轻轻甩掉那粒水珠：“既然跟卡伊那的‘产品’扯上了关系，那就再排除家里兄弟都还健在的‘撒加先生’吧。”  
“是。”  
“据我们尊贵的拉达大人说，‘撒加先生’的兄弟‘绝不超过18岁’。”  
“是。”  
“怎么样？”  
“已经将筛选条件都输进去了，格里芬先生。”  
“嗯……”米诺斯抬眼看了看屏幕，那里的人名浪潮虽然渐渐退去，势头却仍然不小，“哎呀，满足条件的人竟然还是很多么！真是的，英明神武的‘拉达曼提斯大人’怎么还不到？真该让他瞧瞧他惹出的烂摊子啊！”  
他从沙发里站起来，背着手在众多屏幕前走来走去。

毫无疑问，这是一场有趣的“游戏”。  
如果一切顺利，不但能搞掉拉达曼提斯、接手卡伊那，说不定……还会有其他的意外收获。  
米诺斯一边踱步，一边十分愉快地盘算着。

***

加隆睁开眼睛，第一眼看到的就是撒加。他的哥哥坐在床边，正一脸担忧地看着他。  
他努力回忆着之前的情形，可那些场景和对话都已经非常模糊，除了酒吧里片刻的混乱以外，只隐约想得起有人狠狠劈在他的后颈上。于是，加隆皱起眉问：  
“……你干嘛把我打晕？”  
“呃……”床边的“撒加”无奈地摊手，“加隆表哥，我哪儿敢啊。”  
“什么？”  
“虽说我们长得挺像，可也没像到这个地步吧？”  
“你到底在说什么？”  
“我说，拜托你看清楚，我不是撒加表哥！”  
“……可你明明就是！”  
“真的不是！”“撒加”看起来快要急得团团转了，他扳着加隆的肩膀使劲晃荡了两下：“坏了，你让人下药了！除了不认人还有什么感觉？头疼吗？身上疼吗？”

“行了，米罗，你自己先冷静点。”另一个声音从门口传来，加隆抬头看去，顿时愣住了——站在那里的人，分明也是撒加。  
“我怎么冷静啊！”床前的“撒加”苦着一张脸抱怨，像是马上要跳脚了，“这么点儿小事都办不好，撒加表哥一定会杀了我的！如果是别的药也就算了，可是你看看，这是LOVER！绝对是LOVER！啊啊啊啊，完蛋了！我死定了！”  
“定位显示，撒加还在‘医生’那里。”门口的人说，“与其在这里鬼哭狼嚎，不如赶紧想办法补救。”  
“我……怎么补救？”被叫作“米罗”的年轻男人看起来马上就要哭出来了，“我的好卡妙，你去帮我给撒加表哥打个电话……未来三个月所有家务我都包了！怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。”  
卡妙从门旁的柜子上拿起凉杯，倒出一杯水来。他走到床边，把那杯水递给加隆，后者有点浑浑噩噩地接过去，一口气喝掉了半杯。  
“真残忍。”米罗吐了下舌头，“你就忍心看着撒加表哥把我大卸八块啊？”  
“现在就去汇报情况，请‘医生’尽快配出解毒剂，由撒加带到这里给他。”卡妙观察着加隆迷茫的眼神说，“再拖下去，恐怕就不只是大卸八块这么简单了。”  
“天哪！”米罗仰天长叹一声，起身出去了，不一会儿，就听见他在门外畏畏缩缩地说：“呃，撒加表哥，那个……我有一个好消息和一个坏消息……你想先听哪个？”

加隆把喝空的杯子递还给后进来的“撒加”。他现在觉得头晕目眩，脸上在发烧，身上却冷得要发抖。眼前的情况让他困惑不已，稍微思考就头痛得厉害，但起码有一点是他坚信不疑的：这世上只有一个撒加。  
“这是怎么回事？”他问眼前的“撒加”，“你是谁？”  
“说来话长。我们先做个实验吧。”面前的人从床头矮柜上拿过一面相框，递到加隆面前：“你能认出照片里的人吗？”  
加隆低头看去，一片洁白的沙滩上，两个年轻男人并排而立，其中一个穿着花花绿绿的夏威夷风短裤，赤裸上身，露出健康的小麦色皮肤，另一个则是休闲风的白衬衫和浅色的亚麻长裤。  
“这是……米罗·斯考皮翁？”加隆指着那个像在炫耀腹肌似的年轻男人，有些迟疑地说。  
“看来使用的剂量并不算大。”面前的人点点头，指着照片中的另一个人，言简意赅地说：“我叫卡妙。这里是我家。米罗已经通知撒加，他应该会尽快带解毒剂回来的。”  
加隆再次低下头，照片里的米罗显然已经成年，身材挺拔，面容英俊，跟他记忆里那个刚念完小学的瘦弱男孩截然不同，唯一可以确认的地方只有那双与他和撒加都很相似的蓝眼睛。  
“撒加现在……”他用力揉了揉太阳穴，徒劳地想要赶走愈发严重的头痛，“到底在做什么？”  
“这样的问题你还是自己问他更好。”卡妙说，从上衣口袋里拿出那部老式黑莓手机递给加隆，“先把这个收好。只要你带着它，就算天涯海角，我们也能第一时间找到你。”


	5. Chapter 5

“我们可以开始了吗？”   
“开始吧。”撒加对“医生”点点头，走过去躺在类似心理咨询室的沙发椅上。  
“我吃了药。两倍的剂量。”他平静地说，好像在说的事情跟自己无关，“我要知道‘他’做过什么，接下来又想做什么。”

撒加慢慢合上眼睛，眉头无法抑制地皱了起来。思绪上的混乱和身体里的疼痛一起袭来，让他疲于应付。他几次尝试控制自己的头脑，都以失败告终。  
撒加握紧手指，左手掌心里的伤口似乎又渗出血来，他不喜欢那种气味和黏腻的触感。他还想再试，“医生”俯身在他耳边轻轻地说：“让我来吧。”  
撒加很想拒绝，但他知道“医生”此时的提议才是正确的。他尽可能放松身体，将头脑的掌控权交给强效药物和熟知“谈判”技巧的专业人士。“医生”用遥控器打开了嵌入墙里的音响，放出一段冥想习练般的音乐：往来的海潮声，中间偶尔夹杂着海鸥的鸣叫。  
撒加的呼吸渐渐变慢，药剂和音乐双重作用于大脑，如同海水缓慢涨潮，淹没他的自主认知，将他带往近似被催眠的状态。

“撒加。”大约20分钟后，“医生”轻轻地呼唤道。  
“……真是不好意思啊。”“撒加”睁开了眼睛，但他的眼神与刚才完全不同。他盯着面前的“医生”，像是想用那种嗜血猛兽般的目光穿透他的颅骨。他嘴里说着“不好意思”，声音里却全无歉意。  
“‘撒加’那家伙现在不在。我是‘亚力士先生’。”  
他从躺椅上坐起来，抱着胳膊环视“医生”的办公室：“这里还是这么无聊。”  
亚力士先生在屋里逡巡，站在挂在墙上的海景画前驻足片刻，很快就转移目光：“你需要绿植，沙发，烟灰缸和威士忌……”  
他在屋里兜转了一圈，又坐回“医生”对面的扶手椅上，盯着整洁无比的桌面咂了咂嘴：“还有MM彩虹豆和小熊软糖。”

“你今晚去过卡伊那。”“医生”并不接他的话。  
“你的消息可真灵通。”亚力士先生从笔筒里抽出一支签字笔，熟练地在指间连续转动，“放心，我没留下痕迹。拉达曼提斯他们查不到撒加的头上。”  
“你去那里干什么？”  
“随便逛逛。”亚力士先生笑着说，“撒加今晚又失眠了，害得我也跟着倒霉。”  
“我听说撒加已经收齐了资料，明天就会上交。所以，你们现在没必要节外生枝。”  
亚力士先生抬起手，把腕上的手表递到“医生”眼前：“应该是‘今天’才对。再说……他可不认为有什么‘我们’。在他眼里，一切都是他自己的打算，跟我无关。”  
“那你呢？你有没有自己的打算？”“医生”不动声色地问。  
“哈，谁没有自己的打算呢？”

一阵模糊的音乐声打断了他们的对话。亚力士先生假装礼貌地欠了欠身，用指尖敲了一下右耳里的通讯器，对“医生”说：  
“抱歉，先接个电话。”  
他只听了两句就霍地从扶手椅里站起来，大声说：“那就快去找！找到了就带回你那里！哪怕他少了一根头发，我也饶不了你！”  
通话飞快地开始又飞快地结束了。亚力士先生坐回扶手椅，脸上完全换了一副表情，与其说是在生气……倒不如说更像是在担心什么。  
“你看起来很紧张啊，亚力士先生。”“医生”支起手肘，交叠的双手抵着下颌，“发生了什么事？”  
“既然你一向都很聪明，不如猜猜看？”  
亚力士先生故意呲出牙齿，露出挑衅意味的微笑。然而，他的话音刚落，“医生”就很突兀地说：  
“我知道你瞒着撒加，擅自在卡伊那定制过产品。”  
“啊，竟然连这个都知道吗？”对方竟然根本没有费心去否认，而是直盯着“医生”冷冷地说：“是撒加那家伙告诉你的？那他有没有顺便告诉你，如果不是我成为VIP会员，他根本不可能搜集到那些关于海因斯坦集团的资料——不，应该说，是‘罪证’。”

那明明是属于撒加的眼睛，却流露出陌生的神情。强大的压迫感让人觉得呼吸困难，但“医生”仍然追问：  
“因为定制的‘产品’出了问题，所以你今晚才必须‘亲自’去卡伊那吗？”  
“当然没有了！”  
亚力士先生的笑容几乎是含有赞赏的。实话实说，他向来不讨厌“医生”——在能够控制这具身体的有限时间里，跟“医生”这样的聪明人打交道总归是件有趣的事情，获得的信息量也总是最多的。他继续用暗红色的眼神盯着“医生”说：  
“只不过，今晚有个惊喜。”

“医生”心里打了个颤。他早就已经看出今晚的“亚力士先生”非常兴奋，这种状态甚至已经接近亢奋。他想起溅在撒加西装上那些触目惊心的血点。  
“你今晚杀了人？”  
亚力士先生含笑看着他：“要玩个游戏吗，‘医生’？”  
“什么游戏？”  
“交换问答。”那支签字笔终于在一次转动失败中从亚力士先生的指间滑脱了。它“啪”地一声落在地上，笔帽摔开了，地上溅了一些黑色的墨水印。  
“医生”继续和面前的人对视。他有些意外对方会提出这样的建议，但又觉得这提议完全符合他对“亚力士先生”的设想。

撒加的副人格非常危险，因为你永远不知道他到底想要什么。或许他什么都不想要，或许他真正想要的是毁灭。  
必须随时提醒撒加提防他。  
更要随时提防撒加。  
我们需要他。  
直到我们不再需要他的那一天。

有些言语——或者也可以说是忠告、劝诫、警示——在“医生”的头脑里渐次回响起来。他看着亚力士先生说：“我同意。”  
“那我先问。”亚力士先生跃跃欲试地按住桌面，像个好奇心过于旺盛的孩子。  
“可以。但你会如实回答我的问题吗？”“医生”做出将信将疑的表情。  
亚力士先生笑了：“当然。只要你如实回答我的问题。”  
他的身体前倾，让自己和“医生”的距离变得更近——近得几乎危险。  
“问吧。”  
“你老爹计划什么时候干掉撒加？”

“医生”深深地吸了口气。他在亚力士先生开口之前快速设想过很多可能性，但还是为对方过于直接的提问感到些许惊讶。  
亚力士先生还在笑。他的笑容很容易让人不快。因为他的眼睛是完全不笑的，就像冰冷无情的宝石，或是充满嘲弄的刀锋。  
“当他认为撒加的存在对‘圣域’是弊大于利的时候。”  
“真狡猾啊。”亚力士先生重新开始转笔，“这样的回答等于没有回答。”  
“你想让撒加与我父亲为敌？”  
“不是我想。”那支笔再次从他指间掉落下去，“是必然如此。他和你老爹不对盘，他们的关系只会越来越麻烦。”  
“因为今晚出现的那个‘惊喜’？”  
“差不多吧。”亚力士先生点点头，“你认为人死了还能再活过来吗？”  
“我是个不那么坚定的无神论者。”“医生”回答，“为什么要问这个问题？”  
“因为我今晚，哦，确切地说，是‘昨晚’。”亚力士先生眯起眼睛，“我昨晚见到了一个小可爱。非常、非常可爱。”  
他露出思维正常的普通人看到小奶狗或者小婴儿才会有的表情，就好像那个“小可爱”现在就在他眼前似的。他显然十分投入地享受着想象的快乐，过了一会儿才补充说：  
“信不信由你，我从一开始就是因为他才存在的。”

就在这时，刚才那种模糊的音乐声又响了起来。亚力士先生示意“医生”先等等，再次连接了藏在右耳里的通讯器。  
他只听了一句就再次大发雷霆，恶狠狠地斥责了对方，接着突然有头没尾地说：“那就先说好消息吧。”  
片刻的沉默之后，他有些不屑地用鼻子哼了一声：“我知道了。那坏消息呢？”  
又是几秒钟的安静。  
亚力士先生猛地从椅子里站起来，因为动作过大，右肘扫到了办公桌的一角，那里堆放的文件和档案七零八落地掉了一地。  
“LOVER？”  
原本属于撒加的英俊面孔变得扭曲，暗蓝色的眼瞳被愤怒和焦虑的火焰烧灼得微微泛红。  
亚力士先生声音嘶哑地说：“你小子确定？”  
似乎是得到了对方的肯定回答，他怒冲冲地又训斥了几句，紧皱着眉头挂断了通话。

“出什么事了吗？”“医生”温柔而又关切地问。  
亚力士先生——隐藏在撒加身体里的副人格——张了张嘴，但他及时反应过来，脸上立刻露出了危险的笑意。  
“你可真狡猾啊，‘医生’。”他再次这样感叹，“我差点儿就上当了！刚才明明轮到我提问才对。”  
“好啊。”“医生”坦然地微笑，好像刚才的关怀和追问都是全然的无意，“那你想问什么？”  
亚力士先生慢慢把手伸进了自己的西装口袋，当他重新把手拿出来的时候，手指间握着一把锋利的剃刀。他将那利刃一点点凑近“医生”的颈动脉，直到刀锋完全贴上了皮肤，在那里压出一道极细的白线。  
“我需要LOVER的解毒剂，你需要多久才能配好呢，‘医生’？”  
“最多30分钟。”“对方面不改色地看着他说，“前提是我的脖子上没有被人用刀比着。”  
亚力士先生大笑着收起了那致命的武器，乖顺地坐回扶手椅里：“那赶紧开始吧。我就在这儿等着。”


	6. Chapter 6

加隆攥着那部黑莓手机。它就放在他的外套口袋里，里面没装任何程序，通讯录里也只有一个号码，标注的名字是“哥哥”。他醒过来，发现撒加不在，就立刻拨打了这个号码，然而试了好几次也没能接通。于是，他莫名地担心起来，便穿上外套出了门……  
现在，他紧握着他与撒加几乎是唯一的联系，坐在床的一角。他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，全身都冷得发抖，但额头和脸颊又烧得滚烫。他的身体感觉到一种异常的疲倦，但他的心脏越跳越快，精神也越来越亢奋。他想念撒加，想得马上就要发疯。他意识到自己正在渴望撒加的一切，同时也想把自己的一切完全交给撒加。然而，撒加究竟在哪里？

加隆抱住膝盖，深深地埋下头。他很想现在就握住撒加的手，但他的手里只有一部冷冰冰的手机。刚才那个自称卡妙的人似乎对他说了不少话，但他已经很难保持清醒。好像仅仅过了几分钟而已，他已经全然不记得听过什么。  
他的头脑里只剩下几个词。它们像暗夜里的幽灵般徘徊着，发出不怀好意的淡蓝萤光。

假的。不在这里。提防。

什么是假的？谁不在这里？他又要提防谁？

“撒加。”  
加隆喃喃地说，他的话音还没落下，房间的门就打开了。有人快步走进来。  
“撒加。”

还是那个熟悉的模样，唯一的不同是这一次他终于听到了回应。  
进来的人说：“加隆。”  
加隆如释重负般张开双臂，迎接那个同样做出拥抱姿势的人。但他的动作在中途突然停住——他看见那个人手里拿着一支注射器。  
他快速地退到床尾，警惕地盯着面前的“撒加”。

如果这一切都是假的呢？  
如果撒加根本不在这里呢？  
如果他要提防的是……任何一个看起来像是撒加的人呢？

“不要过来。”  
他耗尽仅存的力气，用尽可能坚决的语气说。  
“你说什么？”  
对方愣住了，片刻之后他说：“我是撒加。”  
这句话他说得不情愿极了，哪怕加隆现在正昏昏沉沉，意识模糊，也能听得出来。于是他更加坚信自己的判断。少年踉跄地站到地上，一步步往后退，直到后背抵到了墙：“你别过来。”  
“加隆。”对方无奈地摊开手，“我真的是撒加。我知道卡妙跟你说过LOVER会造成什么样的影响。别害怕。你看……”他把注射器平放在左手掌心里，“我带了解毒剂回来。”

加隆的双腿在发抖，他用手扶着墙，努力让自己站得稳些。他看着那个人，又看向他手里的注射器。尖尖的针头反射出冷漠的一线亮光。他摇了摇头：  
“我不相信你。”  
他的判断依据不只是卡妙留在他头脑里的零星言辞，还有这个人说自己是撒加时的语气和态度，就好像……  
他很不喜欢撒加。他根本就不希望撒加存在一样。  
所以，他怎么可能是撒加？

“……加隆，”对面的人看起来像是备受打击，“你要尽快注射解毒剂才行。”他把那支注射器放在床头柜上，慢慢地往门口退去，“我让撒加那混蛋来，总可以了吧？”  
加隆紧紧咬着嘴唇，沉默地抬起手指着门口。这个“撒加”再多停留一秒，他恐怕就要扑上去亲吻他，任他抚摸和侵占。空洞和空虚像罗网一样罩下来，他马上就要失控了。  
他尝到了鲜血的咸涩味道。他浑身发抖，指着门口低声说：“出去。”

房门飞快地关上了。他隐约看到那个“撒加”暗红色的眼神。那种眼神令他心里一颤。加隆突然感到前所未有的担忧和恐惧，却不是因为害怕那个人会伤害到他自己。  
他会伤害撒加。  
终有一天，他会伤害到撒加。

房门再一次打开了。  
加隆坠着最后一丝气力看过去。撒加站在那里。  
他感到自己的指尖与墙壁的接触消失了。他倒在地上。  
撒加说：“我来了，别怕。”  
泪水忽然从他的眼里涌了出来，安静地顺着眼角流下去。  
他好像又听到了那天晚上的雨声。撒加走到他身边，半跪下来把他横抱在怀里，轻轻亲吻他滚烫的额头。  
有雨滴落在他脸上。一滴，两滴，接连不断。  
加隆单手环着对方的脖子，他费力地笑着说：“喂，你别哭啊，哥哥。”

那天夜里也是这样的。撒加的泪水是烫的，却在瞬间就被风雨吞没了。他用尽全力抱住加隆，吻他的额头、脸颊和嘴唇。他一边哭一边说：  
“加隆，我来了，别怕。”  
而他也像现在这样，努力睁着眼睛保持最后的清醒，笑着对撒加说：“喂，你别哭啊，哥哥。”  
他感觉到针头戳进皮肤时带来的刺痛感。药水顺着血管流动，所过之处寒冷刺骨。他剧烈地喘息起来。这种感觉太熟悉了，紧接着就是冰冷无情的死亡。  
所有的氧气好像都被抽走了。他颤抖得厉害，冷汗不停地往外冒，身上的衣服立刻就被打湿了。他攥紧撒加的手，像离了水的鱼一样微微张开嘴，喉咙火烧般疼痛，令他只能反复发出那个最为熟悉的音节：  
“哥哥……”  
直到整个世界漆黑一片。

***

“撒加表哥，”米罗半个身子都躲在卡妙后面，怯生生地看着退出房间的撒加，“加隆表哥他……没事吧？”  
撒加看了他一眼，开口说：“他睡着了。”  
米罗微微眯起眼睛，借着身前的“掩护”打量着对方，忽然说：  
“你从什么时候开始可以这么轻松地得到控制权了，‘亚力士先生’？”  
撒加背倚着房门，眼神冰冷地盯着他，慢慢往前走了两步，右手却始终藏在外套口袋里：“呵，算你小子有眼力。”  
米罗从卡妙身后转出来，有意无意地将自己的搭档和伴侣挡在后面，嘴角上露出一抹笑：“我的眼力向来不错。”  
他用手肘轻轻推了推卡妙：“亲爱的，去准备一下吧，等会儿还得出门去参加那个该死的联席会议呢。”  
卡妙明显不放心地看看他，又看了看门口站着的人，亚力士先生了然地笑了笑，直截了当地说：“不用担心小米罗，我喜欢跟聪明人打交道，他刚好是史昂老头手底下最聪明的家伙之一。”  
卡妙没答话。当他离开以后，亚力士先生突然说：“小米罗，你能不能帮我一个忙？”  
“什么？”  
“哦，确切地说，我是想请你的心上人帮个忙。”  
米罗皱起眉：“你想让卡妙做什么？”  
“我要跟拉达曼提斯通话。”  
“你找他做什么？”  
“这跟你们就没关系了。”亚力士先生说，“我知道海因斯坦集团有个加密网络，但那玩意儿可绝对难不住‘曙光女神’，对吧？”他的声音平稳，却显然不容辩驳质疑，“所以，我想跟他通个话。就现在。”  
“别胡闹了！”米罗愤愤地拒绝说，“卡妙费了很大功夫才让拉达曼提斯搞不清到底是怎么回事，如果这时候主动联系他，我们岂不是前功尽弃了？更何况，今天下午的联席会议，你……不对，”他用力地摇了摇头，“撒加表哥他也必须参加！算我拜托你，不要再给他添乱了！”  
“添乱？”亚力士先生咧嘴笑了起来：“好吧，小米罗，既然你都已经说到这个地步，那就算了吧。”他转身推开加隆所在的房门，“放心吧，下午三点，我会让撒加去开会的。”  
“你最好让他去！”米罗恨恨地攥着拳头，“缉毒局和药监局可都在等着撒加表哥手里的证据……”  
“知道啦，小米罗，你还真是啰嗦啊！”  
房门在他眼前关闭的那一刹那，米罗瞥见了亚力士先生暗红色的眼神。他的心头忽然划过不祥的预感，不由得脱口说：  
“喂，你等等！”  
回应他的是高级电子锁完全锁闭的鸣响。  
“糟了！”米罗胡乱砸了两下，房门当然纹丝不动，他急忙冲到走廊尽头，按下墙壁上的一处开关，又迅速接通耳中的通讯器，声音都有些变调：  
“卡妙，快去主控制室把门打开，那混蛋肯定又要惹下大麻烦了！”  
门锁很快发出了“已远程解锁”的提示音，米罗一把推开门闯进去。然而，“亚力士先生”已经不在房间里了，床上堆放着的被子裹出一个长条的人形。  
他猛地掀开被子，瞳孔立刻惊得收缩起来。


	7. Chapter 7

拉达曼提斯来到设在“多罗美亚”最顶层的主管办公室，推开房门后第一眼看到的就是以无比慵懒的姿势躺在长沙发里的米诺斯。他的银发同僚半阖着眼睛，一副似睡非睡的模样，第一助理路尼·罗耶尔正半跪在他身边，用一把精致的玉质梳子仔细打理着那些长长的银发。他看起来根本不像是海因斯坦集团旗下最大制药厂的首席主管，倒更像是中东地区靠石油发家以后尽情享受的超级富豪。  
拉达曼提斯往这间超大的主管办公室一角分隔出的信息室看去，那里并没有人，所有电脑也都是黑屏待机的状态。一股无名火冲上他的头脑，他忍不住重重地咳嗽了两声。  
路尼闻声回头，注意到拉达曼提斯相当不善的脸色，立刻略有点慌乱地停下手里的动作。他想站起来，拿着梳子的手却被米诺斯一把拉住。他的顶头上司兼情人一动不动地窝在沙发里，甚至连眼也没睁开地问：  
“怎么，拉达大人着凉了吗？”  
“我好得很。”拉达曼提斯几步来到沙发旁边，强忍着一把把米诺斯硬拽起来的冲动，“你手下的人呢？”  
“哎呀，他们都是活生生的人，当然需要休息啦。”米诺斯慢慢睁开眼睛，隔着额发，他眼里的神色并不清晰，但拉达曼提斯笃定地认为，那里隐藏的东西必然不会让他愉快。

“我给你的那个名字查得怎么样了？”  
“还好啊。”  
“什么是‘还好’？”  
“‘还好’就是……”米诺斯慢条斯理地坐起来，示意路尼再去给他倒一杯冰柠檬水回来。从一开始就颇为局促的第一助理点点头，如遇特赦般快速从两人身边走开。  
“就是什么？”拉达曼提斯显然已经相当不耐烦，“该死，你到底有没有查到？”  
“查到了啊。”米诺斯站起来，微微歪头打量拉达曼提斯，“看来你很沉不住气啊，拉达大人。老板给了你多久？五天，还是三天？”  
“这与你无关。”  
“好吧。”米诺斯并不在乎地摊了摊手，一副认真的口吻：“你知道吗，在这座城市里，居然足足有76个撒加先生没了兄弟哦！啊，真是一群可怜的家伙，我好想把他们聚在一起，搞个……‘未成年兄弟意外丧生互助小组’什么的，肯定能听到不少有趣的故事，说不定还能帮你的卡伊那拉几单生意……”  
“76？”拉达曼提斯愣住了，他原本以为，像“撒加”这种相对少见的名字，再加上兄弟未成年时过世这样的条件，很容易就能找到少数几个符合条件的对象，万没想到在本地检索出的人数已经有些难以招架，如果扩展到全国范围，显然根本不可能在三天内筛查清楚。  
“对啊，可不就是76。”米诺斯似笑非笑地说，“如果让我来查，你需要给我更多的选择条件；如果担心我们抢了你的功劳，让你在老板跟前脸上无光，你也可以自己想个更有效的方法。”

拉达曼提斯气结地攥紧拳头。他手里的牌实在不多，与米诺斯这种性格的人周旋也向来不是他擅长的领域。  
“怎么样啊，拉达大人，想好了没有？你到底……还要不要我帮忙？”  
米诺斯往前走了几步，伸手接过路尼递来的又一杯冰柠檬水，忽然抬起手，轻轻地拨了一下对方的头发，顿时令那年轻的第一助理满脸涨红，一时间更加不知所措。那动作分明是亲近关系的情人间不拘小节的亲昵调情，然而在拉达曼提斯眼里，却满是嘲弄和示威的意味——他的这位同僚显然巴不得他找不回那件丢失的“产品”，只不过囿于顶头上司的命令，不得不做出帮忙的样子而已。  
可是，如果将目前掌握的信息全部告诉米诺斯，恐怕他一定会抢在自己之前找回“产品”，带到老板面前去邀功。更何况，找回产品并不是任务的全部，他还要找到窃取产品的人，还有……

拉达曼提斯忽然又想起了那个少年的蓝眼睛。尽管在他背后隐藏着与死亡有关的暗色秘密，那双眼睛却充满热情与活力，像晴朗午后的纯净蓝天，也像生机勃勃的夏日海洋。  
他几不可闻地叹了口气：  
“他的眼睛应该是蓝色的。”  
“蓝色的？”米诺斯故意也跟着叹气，“好吧，这个条件说不定能帮你排除十几个人，还有什么？”  
“……没有了。”  
“哦，那就没办法了。”米诺斯摊了摊手，转身揽住路尼的肩膀，“这里帮不上你的忙了，我也得去补觉了。慢走，不送。”  
说完，他堂皇地带着自己的情人往门口走去，像是根本不再留商量的余地。在他的一只脚几乎已经迈出门槛时，拉达曼提斯终于说：  
“你站住。”

米诺斯马上停住了脚步。他转回头来，轻轻地咬住吸管，啜着手里端的冰柠檬水。他的嘴角上露出无法抑制的微笑，森白的牙齿在吸管上咬出清晰的印子。那危险的笑意让人轻易联想起海中快速游弋的白鲨。  
“哦，总算想通了吗？”他拍了拍路尼的胳膊，将喝掉一半的冰柠檬水递到助理的手里，又凑近路尼耳边，轻声说了些什么。路尼点点头，拿着杯子离开了办公室。  
“这才对啊。”米诺斯朝拉达曼提斯走回来，“老板交代的事，当然要尽心尽力地完成。我们都是同事，相互隐瞒信息没有任何好处，你说呢，拉达大人？”  
拉达曼提斯沉默地盯着他许久，看起来确实像在努力地权衡。  
最后，他终于说：  
“那件丢失的产品上附有最新加入的定位程序。”  
“定位程序？”米诺斯脸上的笑意瞬间消失了，“这类工作都是我手下的信息部负责的，为什么我不知道这个程序的存在？”  
“那是老板亲自设计并聘请集团外的顶级团队安装的。”拉达曼提斯冷笑，“或许你高估了自己在老板心中的地位，或许……老板从来没有信任过你，还有你的手下。”  
“哈，你这算什么？拙劣的心理战？”米诺斯不为所动地看着他，“既然只有你知道这个程序的存在，那么，随便找个程序员激活它，然后进行三角定位不就行了？”  
“问题就在这里。”拉达曼提斯说，“我必须进入集团的一号电脑才能激活程序，那需要……”  
“你和我共同输入密码。”米诺斯再次咧嘴笑起来，“看样子，老板最近对我们俩一样不信任……或者说，”他看起来笑得近乎惬意，“一样信任。”  
说着，他指了指办公室最里面摆放的联排电脑，做了个夸张的手势：  
“拉达大人，请吧。”

米诺斯在主电脑上调出海因斯坦集团的官网页面，手指飞快地在键盘上按了几下，画面立刻变成了全黑，一个白色光标在左上角不断跳动。  
米诺斯轻车熟路地输入长长一行由字母、数字和符号组成的混合密码，然后把键盘放在拉达曼提斯面前：“到你了，拉达大人。”  
拉达曼提斯深吸了口气，同样输入了自己的密码。  
屏幕上的画面形成了层叠的纵深空间，看起来像是三维立体的棋盘或是迷宫。拉达曼提斯转着无线鼠标，连续点击其中几处类似平台的暗蓝色区域，那里立刻向四周再次延伸出新的红色区域。这些红色区域慢慢旋转，从四周向中心移动，最后在黑色屏幕中央相互融合，变成了一个完整输入框。  
拉达曼提斯在那里再次敲下密码组合，然后按下回车键。  
屏幕上出现了一个精确的经纬度。

“天哪！”米诺斯故作惊叹地说，“不愧是老板的设计，真是让我大开眼界。”  
他推动鼠标，唤醒旁边的电脑，一边在主页上启动地址搜索，一边自言自语似的说：“要做这类事情，还是用老式的玩意儿比较保险。现在的那些高级货太容易被反追踪了……Bingo，找到了。”  
“在哪里？”  
“看样子是一处私宅。”米诺斯说，只将电脑显示屏往拉达曼提斯眼前略微一转就马上收了回来，“我看一下，注册所有人的名字是……卡妙·甘尼莫斯，26岁，特雷默尔中学的法文教师。”  
“我现在就去。”拉达曼提斯站起身来。  
“好啊，”米诺斯挥挥手，“应该没我什么事了吧？祝你一切顺利哟，拉达大人。”  
拉达曼提斯没再答话，匆匆地离开了。就在他的身影刚消失在门外时，米诺斯抬起手，用指尖轻轻敲了两下右耳中的通讯器：  
“路尼宝贝，你在吧？”  
“是，米诺斯先生。”耳中传来第一助理的声音。  
“卡妙·甘尼莫斯。”米诺斯轻声报出那个名字，“我要知道跟他有关的一切。”

***

米罗怔怔地盯着床上。亚力士先生和加隆都已经不在房间里，在加隆原本躺过的地方，现在摆放着的“东西”，看起来……仍然还是“加隆”。  
全身赤裸的少年闭着双眼，皮肤上还留有零星的暗绿色痕迹——那是专门用于存放仿真人的维护液体。  
就在米罗凑近床边去观察那具仿真人的时候，少年的眼睛忽然睁开了。  
“Holy Shit！”  
米罗被这个突如其来的状况吓了一大跳，条件反射地往后退去。  
少年慢慢地坐起来，淡蓝色的眼珠以超越正常人类的幅度转动了几圈，变成了深海般的暗蓝色。  
他——或者该说是“它”——左右转动着脖子，然后将目光锁定在正前方。从它的口中，发出了清楚的声音，前几个音节还是平板的机械音，到后来已经和少年加隆的声音完全相同：  
“A0530号产品已激活。等待命名。”


	8. Chapter 8

“喂，‘医生’，亚力士那个混蛋到底是怎么回事？！”米罗气急败坏地冲着通讯器大嚷，“他怎么会知道我们家里的秘密通道？！”  
他瞪着房间里放在双人床旁边的衣柜，宽阔的双开门完全被拉开，里面的特制板壁向两侧缩进，露出了后面黑洞洞的密道入口。  
“亚力士？他为什么要去找你？”  
“他……”米罗一时语塞，他侧过头看了一眼，他的搭档还在检查那具明显按照少年加隆的样貌特征定制的仿真人。卡妙看起来已经找到了控制开关，它起码不再一直用加隆的声音重复那句让人无端感到有点恐怖的“A0530号产品已激活，等待命名”。  
“我怎么知道他为什么来找我！”米罗深吸了一口气，“像每次一样，莫名其妙地就跑来了！”  
他在对方继续说话前抢先质问：“我现在就想知道，他怎么会知道我们这里的密道？！”  
“这件事……说来话长。”“医生”似乎在斟酌言辞，“你先告诉我，他利用密道做了什么？”  
“做了什么？！”米罗突然提高声音，言之凿凿地说：“我和卡妙正在进行爽翻天的晨间运动，那混蛋居然就直接跑进了我们的卧室里！妈的，老子总有一天会给他吓死！”

通讯器对面一时陷入沉默，米罗的语气却仍然不依不饶：  
“你今天必须给我说清楚！那个混蛋是怎么知道的？这不是只有撒加才会知道的事情吗？！他在你那里到底接受了什么‘治疗’？！”  
“像我刚才说的，”“医生”倒还是那么平静，“这说来话长。”  
“那就简单点！”  
“简单说来，撒加自己一直在使用药物。他的最初目的是尝试用药物去控制‘亚力士先生’的出现频率，但是最近，撒加似乎在强行逼他现身，再通过我跟‘亚力士先生’的交流，得知他的确切行动，以便保证任务能够顺利进行。”  
“……用药物逼他现身？”米罗紧紧皱起了眉，“撒加这是在玩火！”  
“时间紧迫，撒加也是不得已。”“医生”说，“‘亚力士先生’在不断变强，撒加不得不跟他争夺控制权。事实上，近三个月以来，撒加得到的掌控时间已经明显减少，他必须采取行动，否则……”  
“那个跟海因斯坦集团有关的任务就会失败。”米罗喃喃地说，“你们居然就由着他乱来？！”  
“这是他的选择。我的工作只是作为你们所有人的辅助而已，无论采取什么治疗手段，使用什么药物，最后的决定权都在你们自己。”  
“得了吧！”米罗愤然说，“你听从的是‘教皇’的指示！”  
“无论我听从谁的指示，也无法改变撒加本人的想法，不是吗？”“医生”的声音始终如同静水般平稳无波，“撒加之所以接受‘教皇大人’的建议，因为关于这次的任务，他们的看法是相同的。‘天蝎座’，你不妨也冷静下来想想看，如果这次能够协助缉毒局和药监局，彻底扳倒海因斯坦集团，不，哪怕只是铲除了‘多罗美亚’，也将帮助成千上万的无辜受害者……’”  
“得了，少扯这些冠冕堂皇的理由，说来说去都只不过是些表面文章。”米罗冷冷地笑起来，“把这单任务做得漂亮，到底能够获得怎样的好处，就算别人看不出来，难道你还看不出来？”  
“你想说什么？”  
“其实也没什么……”米罗说，“我只不过在想，如果这次的任务真的办砸了，那位让你高山仰止的‘教皇大人’，往后恐怕就再也接不到利润如此丰厚的政府订单了！”  
“米罗·斯考皮翁。”“医生”气愤地说出了对方的真名，“请注意你的言辞。”  
“如果我不注意呢？你难道要跑到老爸那里告我的状吗？”米罗吃吃地笑着，并不再听对面的回答，而是直接切断了通讯。

“……讲完了？”  
“讲完了。”  
“又吵架了？”  
“哈，可不是，又吵架了。”米罗看了看走进卧室的卡妙，十分勉强地扯了一下嘴角。  
“所以，到底是怎么回事？”  
“怎么回事？”米罗任由自己往床上躺下去，两手大大张开，愤愤地盯着天花板，“简单来说，他们由着撒加作死呢！事到如今，凡是撒加知道的事情，那个混蛋差不多也都知道了！”  
“撒加的情况已经这么严重了吗？”卡妙有些意外地问。  
“恐怕只会比那只财迷羊说得更严重！”米罗说，“我真不明白，为了这个海因斯坦集团，他们折进多少人也在所不惜吗？三年前，艾俄洛斯就已经……”  
“好了，米罗。”卡妙拍拍他的肩，阻止他继续说下去，“我们还是先解决眼前的事情吧。”  
“……也对。”米罗坐起来，用力揉着太阳穴，重重地叹了口气：“我那个光溜溜的仿真小表哥怎么样了？”  
“我已经将它关机，做了程序快速扫描。它的中枢系统和市面上的仿真人都不一样，应该属于卡伊那的高端定制产品，目前还没有检测到武器装备。”  
“……靠。”米罗揉捏的力度更大了，“那个混蛋！他什么时候去卡伊那做了定制？居然还敢做成加隆表哥的样子？！再加上那位死而复生的‘正主’……啊啊啊啊，要不要这么精彩？！我真是要疯了！”  
“现在不是发牢骚的时候。”卡妙抓住了他想要薅头发的手，“今天中午的联席会议，你觉得撒加会去吗？”  
“你想听实话？”米罗身子一歪，顺势躺在了卡妙腿上，可怜兮兮地用眼神请求对方帮他揉太阳穴。卡妙无奈地摇了摇头，但是并没有拒绝。他的手略有些凉，指节曲起按压在皮肤上，带来微微的钝痛感，米罗却立刻夸张地露出一脸享受的样子。

“说吧，你的‘实话’是什么？”  
“实话就是……”米罗闭上眼睛，卡妙感觉到他的额角正沁出微微的冷汗，“他不会去了。”  
“哪个‘他’？”  
“无论哪个。”米罗攥紧拳头，他的掌心里也都是冷汗。  
“……那么，”卡妙的揉按动作并没停，力度没有变化，声音听起来也并不因这个回答而感到吃惊，“你打算怎么做？”  
“我？”米罗睁开眼睛，看着他的搭档兼情人，苦笑起来：“亲爱的，你也发现了是吧？我就说，那家伙简直混蛋透顶！”  
“他现在把‘选择’交给你了。”卡妙说，“或者说，他自己已经做了选择。”  
“在他眼里，假的永远比不上真的。”米罗叹了口气，“可是……只要它是加隆表哥的样子，我就没法把它交出去，再眼看着它被大卸八块。更何况，单凭这样一个仿真人，根本扳不倒海因斯坦集团。所以……我只能选择帮那混蛋收拾烂摊子，找个地方把它藏起来。”  
“既然这样，那我们就得选个合适的地方。”卡妙了然地点点头，就好像米罗提出任何想法，他都不会觉得意外，“我在它的中枢系统中发现了几行疑似定位程序的特殊代码。它刚才自动开机，应该是有人远程启动了这个定位程序，我们的位置恐怕已经传出去了。不过，它附带的定位程序虽然能得出精确位置，但程序本身已经过时了，只要适当屏蔽信号，程序就无法使用。”  
“这样啊……”米罗沉思片刻，突然露出一个狡黠的微笑，“喂，亲爱的，我想到一个好地方。”  
“什么地方？”  
“你想啊，既然‘真正的’加隆表哥已经被那个混蛋带走了，那么有个地方一定是空着的。我们把它送到那里去就可以了。幸好，我们在那儿还有个熟人呢，不是吗？”

***

亚力士先生双手握着方向盘，眼睛盯着前方，直到感到脸上潮湿，他才意识到自己正在哭。这实在是一个罕见的体验。事实上，在此之前他从来没有哭过。而现在，泪水控制不住地从眼睛里涌出来，沿着脸颊往下淌。他不敢相信地睁大了眼睛，过了好一会儿才踩下了刹车，将自己的SUV停在了路边。

头脑中的种种回忆和情感体验都太清楚了。从刚才走进房间、抱住加隆的那一刻开始，他就好像身临其境地经历了十三年前的那个场景。加隆躺在雨里，身上并没有很多血——它们大多已经被连绵不断的雨水冲刷掉了——但他的脸色苍白得近乎透明。他冲过去，小心翼翼地把加隆抱在怀里。加隆抬起手，慢慢地擦去他脸上的雨水和泪水，用尽力气微笑着说：喂，你别哭呀，哥哥。  
然后，那只手倏然落了下去，将他的一切都带走了。  
他的胸膛里空空的，听不见心跳声，也感觉不到自己还在呼吸。所有情感都被碾得粉碎，像纸屑一样扔得到处都是，没有再给他留下任何一点。锥心刺骨的疼痛过后，整个人都变得筋疲力尽、麻木不堪。他无法活动，无法思考。失去的过程在头脑里反复重演，直到每个细节都清楚明了。往事历历在目，而这些正是他一直以来都不知道的秘密。  
只属于“撒加”的秘密。

亚力士先生紧紧抓住方向盘，指甲在橡胶上抠出了清晰的印痕。他感到整个世界的氧气都被抽空了，不由得大张开嘴，因为呼吸困难不停地干呕起来。  
这就是撒加每天晚上都会看到的情景，这就是他每晚都无法入睡的原因。  
现在，它们也是属于他的了。  
在亚力士先生因为极度痛苦而扭曲的嘴角上，隐隐现出了一丝游走在疯狂边缘的满足笑意。  
就在这时，后座上传来响动，接着是一声试探性的“哥哥？”


	9. Chapter 9

天空一片漆黑，笼罩在断壁残垣之上。  
紫色的闪电在厚重的云层中穿过，像一条条蜿蜒的蛇。空气闷热而凝滞，但这种状态并没有持续太久。  
当亚力士先生朝前走去的时候，从他的脚下产生了一丝细微的风。它很快变得冰冷而强烈，在他身边呼啸而过。那些苍灰色的云层被旋转的冷风聚在一起，悬停在他的头顶，形成一幅末世般的恐怖景象。  
周围一片静寂，只听得见风声。  
突然，一滴雨从云层中落下来，砸在他的脚尖前。紧接着，瓢泼大雨猝然而至。  
亚力士先生沉默地站在原地。虽然是第一次看到这样的景象，但他早已学会不为任何环境所动。  
雨越下越大，终于在离他不远处的灰色断墙上形成一道瀑布般的雨帘，亚力士先生慢慢地朝那里走了过去。  
他停在雨水形成的帘幕前，看见那透明的水幕上现出一个模糊的人形。那形象逐渐变得清晰。一双魔沼般的暗蓝色眼睛透过四溅的水雾看着他。  
他当然知道那是谁。他只是没想到会在这个时候与他见面。  
“撒加。”亚力士先生声音沙哑地说。这个名字让他浑身都冒出冷汗。噩梦般的场景因为眼前与之对峙的形象而变得更加真实而可怕。  
“亚力士。”半透明的人像说，“你看起来很吃惊。”  
“我的确吃惊。”亚力士承认，“我以为你这种懦夫根本不可能来到这里。”  
“事实证明，你想错了。”撒加说，他的形象还在晃动，但幅度已经小了很多。他的蓝眼睛在雨水里越来越清楚。他慢慢弯曲手指，像是很久没有活动过，正尝试让全身的血液循环恢复过来。  
他的模样在不断流动的雨幕中固定下来。他深深吸了口气，朝前迈出一步，然后是第二步，第三步。  
亚力士先生惊讶地睁大眼睛，眼看着撒加朝他一步步地走了过来。  
直到停在他面前。

“你低估了我，”撒加说，“也高估了你自己。”  
他的声音如同旋转的风和倾泻的雨水一样冰冷无情，亚力士先生不由自主地往后退了一步。  
“你以为自己远胜过我。或许的确如此……”蓝眼睛被雨水浸湿了，那里面蕴含的情感也变得模糊不清。亚力士先生努力看进那双眼睛，却只勉强辨认出一丝决然的杀意。  
“直到刚才。”

他们被铺天盖地的雨水淋得透湿。十三年前，当他失去加隆的时候，天上也是这样下着雨。寒冷的雨水让一切都变得更加残酷。他的泪水无法控制地涌出眼睛，又在雨水里被残忍地消弭。  
“我就知道。”亚力士把手伸进外套口袋，摸到那随身利刃的刀柄，“眼泪让我沦为跟你一样的懦夫。”  
“每个人都会有脆弱得不堪一击的时候。”撒加说，“但那并不意味着懦弱。”  
他的右手同样伸进湿透的外套口袋。他看着亚力士，忽然轻轻地笑了起来：  
“你听见了吗？他在叫‘哥哥’呢。为什么不回答他？是因为……你也觉得自己不配吗？”

他的话音没落，雨幕中便闪过一道杀戮的刀光。  
撒加的身影消失了。  
在亚力士稍微发怔的时候，那道熟悉的寒凉已经贴在了他的后心上。  
“我说过，你低估了我，也高估了你自己。”  
撒加的声音被雨水合成了混响，像是从四面八方传进他的耳朵里。  
“那些药物不只是为了逼你现身，更为了能在你现身的同时……保持清醒的自我意识。只有这样，我才能……杀了你。”

亚力士的瞳孔骤然收缩起来。他清楚地感觉到自己的后背被尖利的锋刃撕开了一道裂缝，倾盆的冷雨灌进伤口，前所未有的寒意席卷周身上下，仿佛要将全身神经同时斩断的痛楚让他发出一声低沉的痛呼，指间的刀刃落在了地上的水洼里，立刻便溶化消失了。

“我……”他剧烈地咳嗽，嘴角流出鲜红的血，“的确低估你了……撒加……”  
“太迟了。”  
刀锋从伤口中抽出，亚力士先生跌坐在雨水里。大量血液从他的伤口中泉涌而出，周围的积水迅速变成了血泊，他的脸色以目视可见的速度灰败下去。但他抬起头，看着面前的撒加，忽然咧嘴笑了起来。  
——在那双独属于“撒加”的眼睛里，向来是深海般的蓝色，此时此刻，却已经被他的鲜血映成了暗红。

“你猜错了……”亚力士先生抹去嘴角边的血沫，“我从来没觉得自己不配……只不过是……不习惯而已。撒加，你应该最清楚吧？我从来没机会做‘加隆的哥哥’。当我在你的怨恨和后悔中出现的时候，他已经……不在了。”  
“的确如此。”撒加走近他，慢慢俯下身来，手中的刀尖顶在亚力士先生的心口，“我可以向你保证……”他压低了声音，在对方耳边说道：  
“这一次，我绝不会再怨恨和后悔。”  
“哈，但愿如此。”刀刃一寸寸地刺进心脏，亚力士先生却仍然在笑，“否则……我一定会再回来的……”他突然紧紧抓住了那柄刺入身体的利刃，任凭鲜血沿着手指和手腕不停滴落，  
“撒加，你敢跟我打个赌吗？”

***

米罗来到Sanctuary酒店顶层的高级总统套房，轻轻敲了敲门。  
“下午好啊，‘天蝎座’。很遗憾，会议已经结束了。”开门的人语气和蔼地说，然后抬起手腕看了看表：“因为你迟到了一小时十五分二十一秒。”  
米罗像吓着了似的往后倒退了两步。  
“实在抱歉！”他夸张地弯下腰，行了个足够日式标准的鞠躬礼，“今天的路况简直糟透了！而且……怎么敢劳烦‘教皇大人’亲自来给我开门啊？！”  
“没关系，我只是刚好站在门边。”被他称作‘教皇大人’的年长男人微笑着说，同时朝他身后看了看，“怎么，‘双子座’没跟你一起来？”  
“他……”米罗的眼珠转了转，直截了当地说：“我想他不会来了。”  
“不会来了？”“教皇”转身回到看起来足有100平方米的宽敞客厅，在真皮沙发上坐下，右手慢慢地转着左手小指上的鸽血红宝石戒指：“那还真是遗憾。”  
虽然这样说着，他的语气和神色却跟刚才没什么两样，完全看不出对这个消息感到“遗憾”的意思。

“说说看吧，他到底是今天刚好遇到了意外情况，还是……以后都不会来了呢？”过了几分钟，他终于抬起头来，看着米罗问道。  
“我想，应该是后者吧。”米罗很直接地说，“如果您有什么任务打算交给他，我或许可以代劳。”  
“目前倒也没有什么其他的要紧事。”“教皇”微笑着说，浅绯色眼睛里却闪过一线难以捉摸的冰冷，“对了，几个月以前，我曾经让‘双子座’到海因斯坦集团去做些‘调查’，这件事情你知道吗？”  
“我不清楚。按照您的吩咐，我们之间从来不会谈论自己的任务。”  
“哦，是吗？”“教皇”扬了下眉梢，“简单来说呢，缉毒局和药监局都发现哈迪斯·海因斯坦手底下的公司有问题。可是，没有任何实质证据，他们全都束手束脚……”  
“我明白。”米罗点点头，“看来，‘双子座’查到了他们想要的‘证据’？”  
“根据他上个月给我的报告，海因斯坦集团旗下的‘多罗美亚’分部涉及制毒和贩毒，另外两个重要的分部似乎也不太干净。我原本以为……他今天会给我带来新的报告。”  
“新的报告？”  
“没错，应该是一份‘产品检测报告’。”“教皇”起身走到酒柜前，给自己倒了一杯深琥珀色的“帝王”威士忌，“据他说，那是一件能彻底钉死‘卡伊那’的‘产品’。你知道是什么吗？”  
米罗坚决地摇了摇头：“像我刚才所说，我们从不谈论彼此的任务。事实上，对于他这次的决定，我比任何人都吃惊。我们前两天还见过面，他从没提过要离开。今天开会之前，他突然这样说……”

“……既然他决定了要离开，我也没必要死皮赖脸地继续挽留下去。”“教皇”截住他的解释，低头看着晃动的酒面，“但是，我需要那份报告，还有关于那件‘产品’的全部信息。要知道，‘双子座’一直都很可靠，向来是我最信任的人。对他这次的决定，我感到……非常好奇。”  
他抬起绯色的眼眸，那里涌动的情绪显然并非愤怒，却也绝非单纯的“好奇”，而是如同暗流漩涡般，充满了变幻莫测的意味，甚至隐隐流露出几分危险。  
“我明白您的意思。”米罗说，“我会尽快联系他，拿回那份报告，再向他问清有关‘产品’的事。”  
“好吧，那就交给你了。”教皇淡淡地说，忽然又露出一丝笑意，调侃般问：“你会不会也像他那样，一去不复返呢？”  
“……当然不会。”米罗没什么起伏地答道，转身离开了套房。

“穆，你怎么看？”当房门被关好之后，“教皇”朝套间里扬声问道。  
“他的确不知道撒加在哪里，但应该知道一些有关那件‘产品’的情况。”“医生”从里面走出来，手里拿着半透明的数据记录仪，“说到‘产品’这个词时他的眼睛快速朝两边看，嘴角也微微下压，这是他的习惯动作，意味着他当时正在思考怎么说谎。但是，斯考皮翁向来是个说谎的行家，除了这两个动作之外，整个过程中他的微表情没有任何破绽。如果没有使用慢速摄像头，任何人单凭肉眼也根本无法捕捉到刚才所说的那两个动作。他的自我控制实在太好了，那已经接近无意识状态下的本能反应。”  
“看来，那件‘产品’是个关键？”“教皇”将喝空的酒杯放在造型考究的桌子上，转回身来看着“医生”，“撒加当时从你这里取走了多少钱？”  
“他进入‘圣域’以来所剩的全部报酬。整数是八千万，当然还有零头。”  
“八千万美金可不是小数目，再高端的定制产品应该也不至于全部花光。”  
“是。我已经吩咐了信息部，在世界各银行即时记录中关注撒加和他曾经使用过的所有假名，如果发现他……”  
“好了，具体操作不必解释，等有了结果再直接来向我汇报吧。”  
“是。”  
“哦，还有一件事，”“教皇”走到落地窗前，凝望着窗外的繁华都市，右手仍在缓缓转动那枚精致的血色宝石，“你去给童虎打个电话，请他帮忙清查撒加名下的注册车辆。”  
“……是，父亲。”


	10. Chapter 10

加隆感觉自己像是躺在一艘小船上。它随着波浪起起伏伏，载着他前往不知名的地方。他迷迷糊糊地半睁开眼睛，眼前是黑暗而窄小的空间，周围有崭新皮革和植物类空气清新剂的气味。晃眼的光正从斜上方照过来。他抬手遮住眼睛，直到那种晃动停了下来。又过了许久，他终于意识到自己现在正在一辆家用SUV的后座上，身上盖着一件西装外套。  
衣服上的气息是他谙熟于心的。所以加隆往驾驶位上看过去。那的确是撒加的背影，但他并没有开车，而是将车子停在路边，两手却兀自紧握着方向盘。  
加隆能清楚地感知他的情绪——撒加很专注，但也很紧张，像是正在与看不见的对手进行一场生死攸关的谈判。  
但他想不通撒加为什么要停在前后无人的荒凉地方，同时又显得如此精神紧张。  
所以他有些担心地半撑起身，试探地叫他：哥哥。

撒加既没动，也没回答。现在轮到加隆觉得紧张了。他提高声音又叫了一次：哥哥。  
他情不自禁地攥起双手，立刻感到一阵疼痛。加隆低头去看，发现自己的掌心里有一道明显的割伤，因为刚才不自觉的用力而再次破裂，一些殷红的血珠正从伤口里渗出来。  
他马上想起，“真正的撒加”，掌心里……应该也有一道这样的伤口。

“撒加，”加隆掀开外套坐起来，伸手去触碰兄长的后背，“你怎么了？”  
这一次，撒加总算有了回应。加隆听见他猛地吸了一口气，就好像刚才一直被迫屏住呼吸。然后，他转回身来。当他看见加隆好好地坐在那里，正在一脸紧张地看着他，那双暗蓝色的眼睛里忽然涌上了清晰的泪水。但他马上抬手将它们擦去了。  
“加隆。”撒加说，然后慢慢地朝加隆伸出左手。  
在他的掌心里，果然露出那道深深的伤痕：边缘已经干涸的血迹颜色略深，中间是触目惊心的伤口，皮肤向两边微微翻卷，露出了内里淡粉色的嫩肉。  
“你看，我在这里。”撒加轻声而笃定地说，“如假包换。”

“……撒加。”少年加隆一把抓住他的手，声音里顿时有种委屈的哽咽，“哥哥。”  
他低下头，很小心地吻了吻撒加的那道伤口，一滴眼泪落在撒加的指尖上。  
“加隆……”  
他的兄长唤着他的名字，轻轻地抚摸他的侧脸。  
“我回来了。”  
这奇怪的说法让加隆有些不解地抬起眼，却发现更多泪水正无法控制地从撒加的眼里涌出来，沿着脸颊往下淌，一滴滴地砸在了他的手背上。  
于是他伸长胳膊，努力去擦掉那些眼泪，故意做出无奈的样子：“喂，你别哭啊，多愁善感的老哥。”  
“我没哭。”撒加从加隆手里抽回自己的手，转身看向前方。  
“哈，你这话也太没说服力了吧！”加隆忍不住笑起来，“你看看，我的袖子都已经被你哭湿了。”  
撒加摆了摆手，示意加隆先安静。他透过前挡玻璃看着外面，耳中的通讯器里不时传来一两句模糊的声响。过了一会儿，他忽然拉开车门下了车，又从外面拉开左后侧的车门。  
现在，他的眼里和脸上的确不再有泪水，他看起来已经完全恢复了加隆起初看到的模样：沉郁的暗蓝色双眼里隐藏起数不清的秘密，轻而易举地就将他们之间横亘的十三年时间具象化在眼前。

他直截了当地说：“加隆，下来。我们已经被盯上了。”  
少年倒是一点儿也不多问，毫不犹豫地抓起那件外套跳下车来。  
双脚落地的时候他才发觉自己的两条腿并不听使唤，膝盖好像并不能支撑身体的重量，整个人失控地往前栽倒。幸好，撒加及时扶住了他。或者说，他几乎是直接从车上冲进了撒加的怀里。  
“你还有哪里受伤了？”撒加搀着他，有些着急地问。  
“……没有受伤……”加隆扶住撒加的手，想凭自己的力量站稳，却感到双腿在不停地打颤，“就是脚……总觉得用不上劲儿……”  
“别怕。”撒加松了口气，“那应该只是解毒剂的副作用……”  
“……真是麻烦死了！那个下药的混蛋，我一定要揍得他脑袋开花！”加隆用没受伤的那只手抓着撒加的胳膊，很是不满地皱着眉头，费劲地跟着兄长往前踉跄地走着。这样走了一段路，他忽然感到身体一轻，竟被身边的撒加搂了过去，横抱在怀里。  
“哎，你干嘛？！”少年加隆的脸腾地一下涨得通红，“我自己能走！你把我放下！快点！我又不是三岁小孩，谁用得着你抱！喂！你听到没有！混蛋撒加！快把我放下！”他在兄长怀里不停挣扎，像条刚被提出水的小泥鳅似的胡乱扭动着，扯开嗓子大叫起来。

“加隆。”撒加的声音听起来好像跟之前不太一样，可加隆一时也说不出到底有什么不同。他条件反射地停止了挣扎：  
“又怎么了？”  
“别乱动。”  
“什么？”  
“也别说话。”  
这次加隆可以确定了，撒加的尾音里的确含有一丝难以觉察的颤抖。他沉默地站在原地，紧紧抱住怀里的加隆，将脸颊贴近他的头发，近乎贪婪地呼吸着。  
少年的脸上立刻烧得发烫，浑身上下都跟着热了起来。突然，他清楚地听见了自己的心脏剧烈跳动的声音。一种难以名状的情绪瞬间将他攫住了。于是，他乖顺地安静下来，轻轻地揽住撒加的脖子，闭上了眼睛。

温暖的怀抱。有力的心跳声。

他活着。  
就在此时此刻。  
在撒加怀里。  
他们一起，活着。

加隆忽然将脸埋在兄长的胸口，痛痛快快地哭了出来。

***

拉达曼提斯离开多罗美亚，但他并没有立刻前往那个经纬度所示的地址，而是来到海因斯坦集团旗下的另一处分部。从大部分建筑物的外表看来，这里似乎只是一家普通的制造工厂，但周围的暗灰色围墙却至少是普通围墙的两倍高，顶端还安装着最先进的电网。在中央主楼的楼顶上，安放着一只振翅欲飞的金鹰。  
拉达曼提斯将车子停进最靠近主楼的停车场，轻车熟路地从一处侧门进入大楼，又一路乘坐狭窄的厢式电梯来到最底层的地下室。电梯门向两侧打开，面前是一条短短的走廊，尽头又是另一道与电梯门类似的金属双开门。在门边的键盘上输入密码之后，金属门自动向一侧打开，露出门后幽深的通道。这里十分黑暗，唯一的照明来自高处不断闪动的绿色安全出口标识。通道两侧放满了混合金属制造的兽笼，笼子里不时发出令人胆寒的嘶吼声，也令整条通道充斥着野兽特殊的恐怖气味。

拉达曼提斯沿着通道走到尽头，按下右手边的一个圆形红色开关。暗色的墙壁缓缓打开，露出后面的高端生物实验室。听到机械响动的声音，一个正在洗刷试管的年轻男人立刻朝大门看了过来。他年纪并不大，肤色棕褐，板正的面部线条犹如从古埃及神庙中走出的壁画人像。  
看见拉达曼提斯，他惊讶地睁大眼睛，连忙迎了过来，问道：“拉达曼提斯大人，您怎么会到我们这里来？”  
“法拉奥，”拉达曼提斯叫出他的名字，“艾亚哥斯人呢？”  
“您是来找艾亚大人的吗？”法拉奥摇了摇头，“他已经几天没过来了。”  
“几天？”拉达曼提斯皱起眉，“你们这儿出什么事了？”  
“老板亲自打电话过来，让艾亚大人暂时关闭实验室。”法拉奥说，“具体出了什么事，属下实在不清楚。您有事？”  
“……算是吧。”

拉达曼提斯朝他伸出右手，慢慢地摊开掌心。在他的食指与中指的指腹上，残留着几点暗褐色血迹，掌心里也留着一道明显的血痕。他用左手食指指尖虚指了一下：  
“看见了吗？”  
“是。”法拉奥点点头，“您的手上没有可见伤口，这些血应该是别人的。您来这儿是想检测其中的DNA？还有其他的要求吗？”

见拉达曼提斯只是态度不明地点了一下头，年轻的实验员立刻识趣地欠了欠身：“请您跟我来。”  
他带着拉达曼提斯来到大厅最里面的一间小屋，戴好口罩和手套，开始用特制工具处理那些干涸的血迹。粉末状的血很快被收集到用于检测的玻璃片上，法拉奥小心翼翼地将玻璃片放好，这才抬头对拉达曼提斯说：  
“请您在外面稍等片刻。我们这里的仪器都是顶级的，很快就能给您检测结果。”  
拉达曼提斯皱着眉犹豫片刻，终于还是从上衣内侧的口袋里取出那张“产品”照片递了过去：“顺便帮我做个生物模拟。”  
“这是……？”法拉奥接过照片，打量着其中那个沉睡的少年。  
“我想知道，十年或者十五年以后，‘他’会是什么样子。”  
“好的，没问题。”  
“还有……”  
“请您吩咐。”  
“那个DNA检测结果，我要‘光片’形式。”  
“当然可以。”法拉奥一口答应，“您稍等。最多20分钟就好。”  
他礼貌地将拉达曼提斯送到大厅里的沙发上坐下，然后回到小屋，关上了房门。


	11. Chapter 11

拉达曼提斯步履匆匆地回到自己的卡伊那，副手巴连达因等在他的主办公室门口，远远看见他就迎了上来。  
“您回来了。”年轻的副手恭敬地鞠躬，“还顺利吗？”  
“还好。”  
拉达曼提斯点点头。他已经将近30小时没有合过眼，眼下泛起明显的乌青，神色间也有些疲惫，却毫无暂停休息的意思，只是快步走到办公室旁边的洗手间，拧开冷水龙头冲了把脸。  
“我记得一号地库里还有几件待激活的‘产品’……”他用袖口随意擦去脸上的水，对巴连达因问道。  
“是的……”副手露出惊异神情，“那些……要动吗？可是老板曾经嘱咐过您，不到万不得已的非常时期……”  
“现在已经是非常时期，”拉达曼提斯看着他说，“老板又交代了非常任务。”  
“……是。”巴连达因说，“那我现在就带人去地库。”  
“等等。”他刚要转身，却被上司叫住：“你带这个一起过去。”  
巴连达因回过头，发现拉达曼提斯正从上衣口袋里取出一个紫色的小纸袋，朝他递了过来。他急忙双手接过，只见那深紫色背景中，以浮雕法刻印着一只振翅欲飞的金鹰。  
“……这是……”巴连达因惊讶不已地睁大双眼，“迦楼罗分部的‘光片’？”  
“没错。”  
“拉达曼提斯大人……”副手有些迟疑，甚至有些难言的畏惧，“给产品加上这个的话……会不会太冒险了？您知道，自从之前的事故，潘多拉大人便明文禁止……”  
“我都知道。”他的上司再次截住他的话，以冷沉沉的命令语气道：“你去吧。无论出了任何差错，到了老板面前，自然由我一人承担责任。”  
“……是，大人。”巴连达因将小纸袋放入自己的制服上装内袋，正要离开时却又想到一个很重要的问题，便重新转回身：  
“大人，还有件事要请示您……”  
“说。”  
“特制产品激活以后，需要起个什么名字？”  
拉达曼提斯蓦地眯起了眼睛，一道复杂神情在他眼里倏忽掠过。他看着巴连达因身后的长长走廊，片刻沉默后沉声回答：  
“加隆。”

***

“格里芬先生。”路尼盯着面前的高端电脑，神色间满是一无所获的困惑和无奈，“这个卡妙·甘尼莫斯……似乎……”  
“似乎什么？”  
米诺斯仍然端着一杯新备的冰柠檬水，来到向来最为得力的爱将身边。  
“似乎……没有任何问题。”  
“没问题？”  
米诺斯摇了摇头，“我不相信卡伊那的‘产品’会无缘无故地定位在一个‘没有任何问题’的人家里。如果连你也查不出他的破绽，那只能说明一件事……”  
他轻轻晃动手中的水杯，目光落在屏幕上那张证件照片上。照片中的年轻男人有着如火般的红发，却偏偏是一双冬湖般的蓝色眼眸，截然相反的特质恰到好处地出现在同一个人身上，只一眼便能给人以无比深刻的印象。  
“……这个人同样是精于此道的高手。只不过，你利用网络来寻找，他却是用来隐藏。”  
“……是。”路尼有些泄气地盯着照片里的人，“格里芬先生，实在抱歉，是我技不如人，才会……”  
他刚说到这里，手边放着的一台仪器忽然“嘟嘟”响了两声，跟着亮了起来。乍看之下，那东西很像是老式的信号接收器。路尼朝它瞥了一眼，立刻对米诺斯报告道：  
“格里芬先生，是卡伊那那边……”  
“哦？”米诺斯又是一脸笑意，“拉达大人果然还有事瞒着我们。他跑到哪儿去了？”  
“看起来是……”路尼拿起仪器，按了两下侧面的按键，“霍克先生那里。”  
“是吗？”  
米诺斯放下水杯，一脸好奇地从身后搂住路尼的脖子，凑近情人的耳边：“他去找艾亚哥斯干什么？”  
“……我……马上查！”路尼的脸顿时通红，声音和指尖同时有点发颤，但敲打键盘的速度倒是并没有减慢，“这应该是……法拉奥的工作电脑……”  
他侧过脸看着紧贴自己的米诺斯，  
“先生，拉达曼提斯大人是去查询一组DNA……”  
“DNA？”米诺斯兴致更高了，“谁的DNA？”  
“您等一下……”路尼面红耳赤的程度跟他在明暗网络间搜素信息的速度显然是成正比的，就在他的薄薄耳垂因为米诺斯恶意地一咬而红得几乎充血时，屏幕上也已经连续跳出了数张古旧的罪案现场照片和一个蓝眼睛的英俊少年，  
“找到了。就是他……”路尼指着屏幕说，“加隆·杰米尼。”

***

拉达曼提斯坐在办公桌后的黑色扶手椅里，面前铺开十数张高清打印的罪案现场照片——看起来是个滂沱大雨的深夜。除了这些以外，还有几张照片的背景是钢灰色停尸台。  
“加隆……”  
他沉吟着那个名字，拿起其中一张照片。在冰冷的停尸台上，停放着一具经过解剖的尸体。那是个遭遇不幸的少年。他双眼紧闭，静静地躺着，似乎只是陷入熟睡。然而，在他的胸膛上，不但留有骇人的Y型切口，还有一枚显然以利刃故意刻上去的逆五芒星图案。翻卷的伤口已经被冲刷得泛白，内里的皮肤组织清晰可见。拉达曼提斯的指尖慢慢抚摸过照片中那张苍白失血的面容，头脑中瞬间便回忆起了不久前真实接触到的皮肤质感。他低头看向自己的掌心，沾染在那里的细细血线仍然没有擦去。他的目光在照片和血痕之间来回游移，心中渐渐升腾起一种古怪而诡异的感觉，仿佛此时正在凝视着生与死的交界。  
“……大人。”  
随着轻轻的敲门声，巴连达因的声音从门口传来，“我带‘加隆’过来了。”

拉达曼提斯抬起头，他的副手正站在门口，他朝巴连达因招了招手：“进来。”  
“是。”  
巴连达因走进办公室，他身后的“人”也随之走了进来。不过，他的脚步看起来缓慢而笨拙，带着明显生涩的试探，就像是刚刚学步的小孩子。他穿着一条破了洞的深蓝色牛仔裤，裤腿长了一大截，随便地挽了上去，上身则是一件肥大松垮的黑色套头衫，下摆不但完全遮住臀部，甚至几乎盖过了大腿，看起来既不适合他的身材，也不适合近日的天气。  
“刚刚激活命名，各项数据都还没有输入，就找了身比较大的衣服给他。”  
巴连达因在办公桌前站定，向拉达曼提斯汇报，  
“您现在自己输入吗？”  
“不必。”拉达曼提斯从桌上那一沓照片中翻出一张来，抬手递给了巴连达因。照片中的男人看起来绝不超过30岁，长着一双让人过目难忘的蓝眼睛，那深湛的颜色犹如莫测神秘的深海。  
“我这里也只有一些模拟数据而已。”拉达曼提斯说，手指点了点照片背面记录的数字，“你带‘他’到里面去，开始输入吧。”  
“是，大人。”  
巴连达因欠了欠身，转头对一直站在旁边的“人”说：“跟我来。”  
那个人张了张嘴，发出一声带着机械音的“是”。

他跟随巴连达因，慢慢地走到里面的办公室，按照指令正坐在椅子上，两手掌心向下放在膝头。  
巴连达因走到他跟前，先将那张照片背面的数字平举到“他”的眼前，命令道：“这是基本数据。开始扫描录入。”  
蓝眼睛里传出机械传动的声音，眼珠转了几转，变成了激光设备，一一扫过那几行数字。片刻之后，他再次发出机械音：“报告，扫描完毕。”  
“开始模拟。”  
巴连达因将那张照片翻转过来，露出正面的人像。再次扫描结束后，被命名为“加隆”的特制仿真人一动不动地坐在那里，他的身体里不断发出几不可闻的细微声响。又过了十几分钟，他重新站了起来——套头衫和牛仔裤此刻已经完全合身，而他的样貌也与照片中的男人毫无二致。  
他转头看向巴连达因，慢慢地开口说：“模拟完毕。”他的声线不再是那种干巴巴的机械音，听起来已经完全属于成熟男性，且与他的外貌非常匹配。  
巴连达因深吸了一口气，对这具高端仿真人下达了最后的命令：“启动‘光片’，进行精神联结。”

***

“加隆·杰米尼。”  
米诺斯饶有兴味地看着屏幕上的少年，“继续说。”  
“他是……”路尼又敲了几下键盘，更多的资料跳了出来，“一系列连环谋杀案的受害者之一，死于十三年前。尸体的胸口……”  
随着他的搜索，一张照片突然横亘在两人眼前，路尼被吓了一跳，条件反射地往后闪，猛地抽了口气。米诺斯却神色不变，就连眉梢都没动一动。  
“……胸口被匕首刻上了倒五芒星的图案，”路尼指了指那张血肉分明的尸体照片，“这是当时被全国通缉的连环杀手达拿都斯的个人标签……”  
“等等。”  
米诺斯眯起暗红的眼睛，“这个‘标签’，我记得。你应该也记得吧，路尼宝贝？毕竟，那也是你人生中第一次搜索失败。”  
“……是。”路尼低下了头。  
“达拿都斯……我记得他也死了？”  
“……是的。”路尼调出旧日报纸和网络上的数条新闻报道，却几乎没看就如数家珍般说道：“被媒体称为‘死神’的达拿都斯向来有规律的冷却期，却销声匿迹了将近一年，才被人意外发现了他的尸体。尸检报告显示他是被利刃划破颈动脉，导致失血性休克致死，且死后还被刺了整整56刀。FBI的行为分析科曾经推测……那个人是他犯下的最后一桩案子，而这桩案子很可能与他的被杀有关。他们怀疑正是因为他杀死了那个人，才招致报复被杀。死后被刺数十刀，属于典型的过度杀戮，显然是因为凶手对他恨之入骨。当时的第一嫌疑人就是那个人的弟弟，但他有确切的不在场证明……”  
“那个人……”米诺斯暗暗地咬了咬牙，忽然露出一丝冷笑，“行为分析科也被他那强逞英雄的举动迷惑了。难道……就不能是有人先杀了他，再将他的死伪装成达拿都斯所为，为了防止那个真正的连环杀手来找麻烦，索性连他也一并杀了……”  
“您说得没错。”路尼点点头，“我记得当时也有这样的推测，毕竟他们两人的死亡时间有重合，其他证据又不足，所以难以判断谁先被杀……”  
“拉达曼提斯在找的人是加隆·杰米尼，而杰米尼和那个人，居然可以通过一个已死的连环杀手联系起来……”米诺斯兀自沉吟，眼中忽而闪过一道冷光，阴恻恻问道：“对了，这个加隆·杰米尼，不会刚好是某个‘撒加先生’的弟弟吧？他和那个‘A’，不知道有没有关系呢？……”

***

“报告大人，”巴连达因从里间办公室走出来，“已经进入精神联结阶段了。”  
“很好。”拉达曼提斯点点头，“这里没你的事了，先回去吧。”  
“是，大人。”巴连达因刚要离开，目光却无意间扫到办公桌上的照片，瞳孔顿时急剧收缩起来，脱口叫道：  
“大人，这是……！”  
“怎么？”  
“这个图案……我见过。”  
“你见过？在哪里？”  
“三年前，那个叫艾俄洛斯的……”不知道为什么，说到这个名字的时候，巴连达因条件反射般刻意压低了声音。  
“艾俄洛斯……是那个来卧底的缉毒局探员吧？”拉达曼提斯皱起眉，“那时候我刚好在欧洲，回来以后才听说他的事……”  
“大人，我曾经见过他的尸体……”巴连达因的声音压得更低，像是在讲述某种晦暗的绝密，“确切地说，是尸体照片。当时很多人都说，艾俄洛斯在死前传出过一些东西，足以钉死格里芬先生的东西……多罗美亚那边一直在暗网中搜索，但就算是路尼也追不到那些东西的去向。缉毒局对他的死秘而不宣，警方也从没公布过任何消息，艾俄洛斯就这样悄无声息地不见了。”  
“既然如此，”拉达曼提斯挑了挑眉，“那你是怎么见到他的照片？”  
“格里芬先生一无所获，所以下令……将艾俄洛斯的照片传遍了网络。”  
“原来如此。倒真是那家伙会做出的事情。”拉达曼提斯冷笑一声，“然后呢？”  
“然后，很快就有人将那些照片撤掉了。”  
“米诺斯应该早就让路尼等着追踪吧？那些照片就是他们设下的陷阱。”  
“您猜得没错。可是……”  
“可是什么？”  
“他们还是输了。”巴连达因摊了摊手，“艾俄洛斯的资料被彻底清理干净，所有与之有关的档案和照片都消失得无影无踪，最后只留下了一个签名。”  
“哦？什么签名？”  
“非常简单。简单到让人绝望。”巴连达因以指尖在办公桌上左右一划，最后又加上一道横线：“A。”


	12. Chapter 12

撒加抱着加隆走进附近的树林，找了一截树桩轻轻把他放下，又把自己的外套披在他身上。少年伸手扯住外套，抬头看着兄长。他的眼泪还没干，但眼神已经恢复了往日里的灵动和清明。  
“啊，该死。”他有些自嘲地说，“真是太丢脸了。”  
“没那么严重。”撒加笑了笑，“现在感觉怎么样？”  
“好多了，就是哭得有点缺氧。”加隆揉了揉红通通的鼻尖，很快就接着说：“但这感觉很好。再怎么难受都比死了好。”  
“放心，”撒加用外套把他裹得更紧些，“你不会死的。”  
“这谁说得好呢，”加隆倒是很看得开地摊了摊手，“万一再像‘上次’那样也没办法，不管是你，还是我自己……”  
他忽然顿住，脸色陡然泛白，眼睛里流露出明显的痛苦神情。  
“加隆？”  
撒加的声音一下子提高了，“你没事吧？”  
“没……什么……”加隆有些费力地说，他紧皱着眉，手指抓住了胸口的衣服，“只是……这里有点疼。”  
“哪里？”撒加一把握住他的手，“让我看看。”

扣子很快被解开。在少年的心口上，仍然留有一个隐隐的图案，边缘线条已经变得模糊，只能看出断续的白线，组合成倒五芒星的形状。  
“这里？”撒加的指腹轻轻抚摸过隐约可见的图案，担心不已地问。  
“刚才是……”加隆尝试调整呼吸，“现在……头疼。”  
“头疼？”  
“嗯，很疼……”加隆的表情越发痛苦，“我好像听到……有人……从很远的地方……他在叫我。”  
“没事的！”撒加忽然一把抱住他，将他紧紧搂在自己怀里，“哥哥在这里，别怕。”  
“我没怕。”加隆在他怀里轻声说，瞬间产生的强烈痛感让他声音发颤，但那痛感以同样快的速度消失了。他张开双臂，回抱住不由自主全身绷紧的撒加，声音里带了些安抚的笑意：  
“你也别害怕啦，亲爱的哥哥。”

***

米罗坐在车里，看着不远处的铁门。上了锁的黑色双扇门沉重而冰冷，门后封存的是一排排大理石的墓碑。  
他抬手看了一眼腕表，拉开车门下了车，朝墓地大门走过去。  
远处传来教堂钟声。他的约定时间刚好到了。  
果然，他刚走到铁门前，右侧门柱后面的阴影中就转出一个男人。他身穿蓝黑色工作服，戴着白色棉线手套，看打扮很像是普通的修理工或园丁。

“下午好啊，螃蟹。”米罗朝他招了招手，从内袋里掏出烟盒，敲出一支香烟递过去，对方毫不客气地接了，又等着米罗打着火机，帮他把烟点燃。  
“蝎子。”他叼着烟深吸了一口，缓缓地吐出暗蓝色的烟圈，“你小子怎么想起约我见面？”  
“有件很麻烦的事情，想请你帮忙呀。”米罗一点儿也不拐弯抹角地说。  
“你来找我帮忙的事情，有哪一件不麻烦？”男人撇了撇嘴，“说吧，这回你又想干什么？”  
“想跟你约个时间……”米罗伸手指了指铁门后的墓地，“放点儿东西。”  
“放在哪里？”  
“1303.”  
“1303？”男人眯着眼睛，右手食指和中指夹住烟卷：“是撒加让你来的？”  
“……算是吧。”  
“你打算放什么？”  
“呃……”米罗缩了一下脖子，摊开两手，“这个，无可奉告。”  
“呵。”男人将夹在指间的烟直接按灭在左手手背上，然后把还剩大半支的香烟递回来，全无感情地叫出对方的真名：“米罗小子，真不好意思，这回你恐怕得换个人帮忙了。”  
“换个人？为什么？”米罗的心头忽而掠过不祥的预感，立刻抬手摸向腰间的枪。  
“凡事都要有个先来后到嘛。”男人也学着他的样子摊开了手。  
“喂，你什么意思？”米罗的手已经握住了枪柄。  
“……他的意思是，”另一个人的动作比他更快，熟悉的声音刚刚响起，一个硬邦邦的枪口已经抵在了米罗的后腰上，“有人已经在你之前，拜托他帮忙了。”  
“穆·阿瑞斯。”米罗恨恨地说，“你简直是个精似鬼的混蛋。”  
“彼此彼此。”代号为“医生”的年轻男子温和地微笑着说，“所以，我们俩需要好好谈谈。”  
“我跟你才没什么好谈！”米罗气呼呼地说。

“你们随意，反正是不关我的事情。”站在他们对面的男人咧嘴一笑，伸手拿走了米罗腰间的枪，揣进自己的工装服口袋里，对穆说：“喂，别忘了把剩下的报酬打到我的账户里。”  
“放心。今晚6点之前，一定会到账。”  
“那就好。”男人笑眯眯地拍了拍米罗的脸，“嘿，米罗仔，没想到你这样的聪明人儿也会被老哥我摆上一道吧？好自为之，加油啊！”  
“我呸！”  
“哎，你小子，怎么还跟小时候一样啊，急了就咬人？”男人眼疾手快地抽回手，一脸幸灾乐祸地朝两人招了招，就转身扬长而去了。

“混蛋！”米罗瞪着他的背影，忍不住骂出声，“这只死螃蟹！什么时候也跟你一样，满脑子只有钱钱钱！”  
“好啦，不用那么生气。”穆·阿瑞斯说，态度和和气气，眼睛里却没藏住一闪而过的心疼，“你知不知道，就为了反摆你这一道，我可是花了200万呢！上次那个逃到意大利的议员，他才收了30万而已……”  
“……你活该！倾家荡产才好呢！那个见钱眼开的螃蟹也是！我跟他没完没了！”米罗连声抱怨，浑身难受似的来回扭着腰，“喂，你这家伙，到底要不要把枪收起来？这样我怎么跟你谈？”  
“咦，愿意谈啦？”  
“你先把枪收了！”  
“什么枪？”穆十分无辜地问。  
“你说什么枪……我……！”米罗猛地转回身来，迎面对上那云淡风轻的笑容，对方的手里并没有任何武器，只有一个长条形的黑色手电筒。

***

“格里芬先生！”正在网络间全神贯注地搜索“加隆·杰米尼”的路尼忽然注意到电脑屏幕右上角跳出的一条信息，立刻叫了起来。  
“怎么了？”  
百无聊赖地躺回到沙发上的米诺斯半撑着身子，懒洋洋地问。  
“卡伊那那边激活了一具SS型仿真人，而且，根据即时上传到集团服务器的数据……他们恐怕给它安装了‘光片’。”  
“什么？！”  
米诺斯以前所未有的麻利动作从沙发上爬了起来，“你确定？”  
“……确定。”  
路尼快速调出一幅监控摄像头的拍摄影像——那看起来正是拉达曼提斯的主办公室内景。他将屏幕偏转向米诺斯：“您看，这是实时的画面。”

灰白的画面中，拉达曼提斯坐在办公桌后的扶手椅上，另一个男人正使用咖啡机制作拿铁。起初，他就连填入咖啡豆的动作都相当不熟练，像是根本没有见过如此高级的机器。开始制作以后，连续两杯咖啡都溢出了杯口，流得到处都是；第三杯的拉花糟糕得一塌糊涂，第四杯勉强有进步，第五杯看起来很不错，但在端给拉达曼提斯的过程中掉在了地上。但是，到了第六杯时……端到拉达曼提斯面前的已经是一杯从外观上看完美无缺的意式拿铁。

米诺斯盯着屏幕看完了全过程，伸手用指尖点了点那个站在办公桌前的男人，冷冰冰问道：“他叫什么？”  
“‘他’叫……”路尼敏感地意识到上司在使用人称代词时的变化，他迅速查询了集团服务器上的记录，轻声回答：“……加隆。”  
“‘加隆·杰米尼’的那个‘加隆’？”  
“……看起来是的。”

米诺斯抱起手臂，看起来已经恢复了平时那副慵懒的模样，然而，被额发遮住的眼睛里，狠厉的神色却无从掩藏。他又盯着屏幕看了片刻，终于忍不住骂道：“拉达曼提斯那个蠢货！”  
撂下这样一句没头没尾的狠话，他便拂袖离开了房间。

路尼从没见过自家上司如此光火，一时间竟呆住了，直到房门被人敲响，才猛地回过神来，“进来”出口的同时，才想起屏幕上还放着即时的监控画面，再想去关闭已经来不及了。  
“罗耶尔先生。”走进房间的是个长相清秀的年轻男子，他将手中端着的红茶和一些简单的小点心放在路尼桌上，视线扫过屏幕，却好像什么也没看到似的，只是淡淡地说：“我还从没见过格里芬先生这么生气，连下午茶都不要了。您看……要不然您再去劝劝？”  
“我去只怕也没用。”路尼叹了口气，“卡伊那那边这次惹了大事，先生生气也是情理之中。”他干脆把监视拉达曼提斯办公室的摄像头画面推得离对方更近些，颇有些抱怨地说：“你看看，居然动用SS型仿真人，还附加了‘光片’！”  
“这……”年轻男子礼貌地笑了笑，并没有去看屏幕，反而往后退了两步，“属下的级别恐怕不够，还是不要看了。”  
“哦……”路尼也意识到自己的做法有些不妥，便把屏幕画面关掉了，转移话题道：“奥路菲，你作为我们信息部的直属员工，应该知道什么是‘光片’吧？”  
“略微知道一些。”被称为“奥路菲”的男子回答，“听说这是霍克先生的迦楼罗分部最得意的作品……”  
“他们有什么可得意的？”路尼打断了他的话，“说白了，它也不过是个DNA的载体而已。”  
“平时确实如此。”奥路菲微微一笑，不疾不徐地说，“可是，如果将它与卡伊那制造的SS型仿真人相结合，就能制造出无比强大的人工智能，它的学习速度和自我强化能力都会令我们人类望尘莫及。而且，一旦启用‘精神联结’，就能沟通仿真人与DNA的持有者。我听说……这样的操作甚至可能令仿真人产生真正的自我意识……所以才会被老板和潘多拉大人严令禁止。”  
“就是说啊！现在他只是连接到我们集团内部的服务器，学习的也不过是最简单的家政类技能。可是，如果将他连接到更广阔的网络，他很快就能从云端同步知识，学习操控更多资源，到时候会引发什么后果……”路尼一时气急，再想起上司兼情人那罕见的怒火，不由得重重地拍了一下桌子，“这么简单的道理，怎么拉达曼提斯就不明白，难道真要为了守住他的卡伊那而毁掉整个集团吗……”强烈的指责出口，他马上意识到自己失言，眼珠转了转，勉强平息了火气，朝奥路菲摆了摆手：“算了算了，我去看看格里芬先生，你也继续工作去吧。”  
“是，属下遵命。”奥路菲脸上仍旧保持着得体的微笑，略微欠身示意后就离开了路尼的工作间。他沉稳而又熟稔地走到走廊尽头的一处摄像头死角，这才收起嘴角上的笑容，慢慢将右手放进上衣口袋，在一部老式手机上按了几个按键，发出了一条讯息。


	13. Chapter 13

Sanctuary酒店顶层高级总统套房的房门再次被人敲响。史昂坐在宽大的办公桌后，直等到来人在门上有规律地敲完四下，这才放下手中酒杯站起身来，走到门口打开房门。  
“你来了。”他对于来客显然并不惊讶，只是略略点头，就返身走回办公桌前。只是，在转身之后，那双特别的浅绯色眼睛里，还是掠过一丝转瞬即逝的笑意。  
“唉，你这老家伙要我办的事情，哪里敢不尽力呢！”  
来人朗声说道，听得出显而易见的中气十足。  
“别忘了，你我同岁。若是我老，你也一样。”史昂有点气结地说，他向来云淡风轻，却最听不得别人说他一个“老”字。  
“是是是，你今年才刚六十，年轻着呢。”来者快步跟在史昂身后，一路走到办公桌前，出手极快地抢在史昂之前拿起桌上的玻璃杯，将里面还剩的半杯酒一口气喝光了，又随便扯了张纸巾擦了下嘴角，笑道：  
“你那酒柜里明明有那么多够劲儿的，怎么偏偏就爱喝这个，都没什么味儿！”  
史昂抬眼看了看他，指了指不远处的酒柜：“说点儿我爱听的，随你挑。”  
“哎哟，我天生愚钝，哪儿知道你爱听什么？”  
来人哈哈一笑，伸手抓住原本放在史昂对面的那张椅子。从颜色跟材质上看，那似乎是来自东方的上等紫檀木，显然有些分量，可这位身量不高、须发都已花白的老者却轻轻松松单手提着椅子，将它换了个位置——不偏不倚地放在离史昂的椅子最近的地方。等他坐下来，膝盖几乎要碰到史昂的膝盖。史昂忍不住翻了个标准的白眼，老者却装作全没看见，盯着办公桌上那一片黑暗的电脑屏幕，笑眯眯问：  
“你刚才偷偷摸摸看什么呢？听见我来了才关掉的吧？别以为我不知道！”  
“胡说什么？”  
“哟，瞧这一副做贼心虚的小表情……还敢说我‘胡说’？”老者笑着调侃，出手却快，史昂刚刚伸手去拦，屏幕已经亮了起来。  
“童虎，你……！”  
“怎么，有什么见不得人的事，连我这个老家伙也不能看？”  
话音没落，目光已经自然而然地落在屏幕上。

场景看起来简单得很：咖啡馆的露天座位，两张椅子，双人对坐。其中一人只能看得见放在桌上的双手，修长的手指交握着，指甲修剪得非常整齐，手边还放着一支黑色电筒似的东西；另一人倒是可以看得清清楚楚：那是个年轻男子，有双灵动的蓝眼睛，长长的睫毛闪动两下，流露出得知受骗后的强烈不满，薄薄的嘴唇抿了抿，挑出一抹笑，半是嘲讽半是自嘲。  
“我说，小绵羊，咱们俩好歹也是一起长大的，”男子开口，声音清晰地回响在套房里，“至于特地去问童老头要了这玩意儿来整我吗？”  
他用右手食指指尖点了点那支电筒：“这是你的主意，还是你老爹的主意？……”

童虎非常惊讶地转回目光看向史昂：  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“还能是怎么回事？”史昂眯起眼睛，朝后靠上椅背，“不就是你看到的这么回事。”  
“简直胡闹！”  
童虎伸手将电脑调至静音，屏幕中那两人的对话戛然而止，房间里陡然安静许多，却反衬得他的声音更大，听来几乎像在怒吼：“你让小穆来找我，可没说我借给你的东西要派这种用途！别看那玩意儿细细长长，跟普通手枪的口径差不多，里面装着的可是货真价实的子弹，足足四发，还刷了剧毒的! 真要在这个距离用，那小子一点儿活路都没有。可是……”他再次转脸看了眼屏幕，又转回史昂，眉心深深皱起：  
“你不是向来最喜欢那小子吗？这到底是为什么呀？”  
“为什么？”  
史昂轻轻笑了，将音量重新调高，只听屏幕中再次响起了穆的声音：  
“……所以，米罗，我倒是也想问你，‘亚力士先生’带走的解毒剂是给谁的？到底是谁被用了LOVER？”  
“我怎么知道！”米罗无辜地眨了眨眼，摊开两手，“他没给过我，也没给过卡妙。其他的，你自己去问他啊！反正他每周都会去见你的，不是吗，‘医~生~’？”  
“你很清楚，他不会再去找我了。”  
“是嘛，不去啦？怎么，因为我表哥终于发现你其实是个庸医吗？”米罗的笑容越发气人，他盯着对面的人，故意拉长声音：“小绵羊，那你就只好自己猜啦！反正我是不会……”

“听见了吗？”史昂调低音量，看着童虎说：“这就是为什么。”  
“小米罗不过是被你家小穆摆了一道，心里不爽罢了。”童虎摇摇头，“这小子从小就爱耍这点小孩子脾气，你又不是不知道。”  
“我当然知道。只不过这一次，他可不是在耍小孩子脾气……”史昂凝视着屏幕中的米罗，慢慢地说：  
“他已经做了个选择。”  
“选择？什么选择？”  
“在我们‘圣域’和撒加·杰米尼之间，他选了后者。”

***

此时此刻，他已经换上了白色T恤和浅蓝色牛仔裤，正安静地坐在椅子上，双手掌心向下，平放在膝头。  
桌子、椅子、窗帘、摆设……他环顾周围，目之所及的东西都让他有种特别的亲切，就好像它们都是他的朋友，这是他第一次“真正地”与这些朋友见面。  
忽然像是想起了什么，他慢慢地低下头，看着衣襟上有两三个并不明显的暗褐色圆点。  
“……意式拿铁。意式浓缩一份，牛奶一份，少许奶泡，拉花。”蓝色的眼珠转了转，他闭上眼睛，摇了摇头，低声说：“很容易。”  
蓝眼睛再次睁开，他从牛仔裤的口袋里拿出一支细条装的白砂糖，歪着头很认真地打量，就好像从没见过这样的东西。  
“不加糖。”他将那条糖包在手指间来回摆弄着，兀自重复：“不加糖……”

“你还没试过‘糖’吧？”  
他抬起头，看向声音传来的方向。门口站着一个男人，额发遮住眼睛，嘴角上似乎带着笑，周身上下却散发着骇人的冰冷。  
“没有。”  
“怎么样？”那个人朝他走过来，“‘初生’的感觉，很有趣吧？”  
他很认真地点点头：“是的。很……有趣。”  
最后一个词他说得很慢，因为在刚才的几秒钟时间里，他的“大脑”刚刚通过网络搜索和实际经验，习得了什么是“有趣”。

“你知道我是谁吗？”那个人在离他两步远的地方停下来，问道。  
“请您稍等……”他认真地回答，同时瞳孔略微放大，网格状的蓝光在来人脸上一闪即逝。  
“米诺斯·格里芬。”隐藏在双眼里的设备对来人的面部进行扫描之后，他很快地报出了对方的名姓，紧接着是连串的个人信息，语气严肃得像警局里发布的缉拿通报：“性别：男。出生日期：3月25日。年龄：31岁。身高：184厘米。体重：72公斤。血型：A……”  
“够了！”米诺斯挥手打断了他，“我问你知不知道我的工作！”  
“知道。您是海因斯坦集团多罗美亚分部的负责人。”  
“很好，所以呢？”  
他困惑地摇了摇头：“我不明白您的问题，格里芬先生。”  
“……什么号称集合目前全球最强科技的SS型仿真人，简直就跟拉达曼提斯那家伙一样愚蠢……”米诺斯皱着眉，低低地骂了一句，却又很快露出一丝冷笑，用循循善诱的语气说道：“我是否具有对你的管理员权限？”  
“是的，格里芬先生。”他很快地点头：“根据哈迪斯·海因斯坦总裁的规定，在SS型仿真人‘出厂’前，您和魏班先生、霍克先生共同享有同等的管理员权限。”  
“具体是怎样的权限？”  
“正确输入密码后，即可发布A级指令。”  
“呵，看样子你作为‘电脑’倒是合格品。”米诺斯上下打量他，“我要怎么输入？”  
蓝色眸子里流露出近乎天真的眼神，他看向米诺斯的眼睛，轻声说：“准备完毕。请输入。”  
米诺斯怔了怔，很快明白了对方的意思。他快速报出一连串字母、数字和符号的复杂组合，然后勾起嘴角，阴冷地笑了：  
“怎么样，对吗？”  
“请稍等……”  
蓝眼睛转动两下，他点了点头：“密码正确，请发布指令。”  
“我的指令就是……”米诺斯再次上前一步，凑近对方的耳朵，一字字说道：“等你见到撒加·杰米尼，给我从他手里把艾俄洛斯·里奥留下的东西一样不少地带回来。”  
片刻沉默之后，他忽然开口说：“请描述‘东西’的具体内容。”  
“……我怎么知道？！”米诺斯顿时有点气急败坏，“物品、文件、移动硬盘、数据，任何东西都有可能……总之，是那个该死的艾俄洛斯·里奥在临死前发出去的！接收方的代号是A！蠢货，你记住了没有？！”  
“记住了，格里芬先生。另外，我的名字是‘加隆’，不是‘蠢货’。”  
“……”米诺斯扬起手，却在巴掌即将落在对方脸上时硬生生地停住了动作，反而再次冷笑起来：  
“加隆……这名字不错啊。”藏在额发后的双眼里闪过瞬间的恶意，“那你姓什么？”  
“我没有姓，格里芬先生。”  
“没有姓啊，那多可惜！”米诺斯眯着眼睛，不怀好意地笑道，“‘人’怎么会没有姓呢？”  
“格里芬先生，您又弄错了。”他非常有耐心地解释说：“我是SS型高级仿真人，并非‘智人’。”  
“……什么？”米诺斯嘴角上的冷笑顿时凝固了。  
“智人，即生物学上归类为哺乳纲、灵长目、人科、人属的物种……”  
“闭嘴！”从来没在口舌上落过下风的多罗美亚负责人在这个“初生”的仿真人面前彻底有些抓狂起来，“没有姓没关系，我现在就给你一个！既然你跟撒加·杰米尼的孪生弟弟同名……那好啊，SS型仿真人加隆，你听着，从现在开始，你就姓‘杰米尼’! 记住了吗？”  
“是。命名补充完毕。我的名字是加隆·杰米尼。”  
“记住我给你的指令！”米诺斯说，正要离去时又突然转回来：“听着，我的指令绝不能透露给任何人，尤其是那个拉达曼提斯·魏班！”  
“格里芬先生，根据哈迪斯·海因斯坦总裁的规定，您的权限仅限于发布一道A级指令。”  
“……无可救药的蠢货！你最好跟那个‘智人’加隆·杰米尼一样的下场！”米诺斯火冒三丈地撂下这句恨恨的诅咒，转身用力地摔上了房门。

他重新在刚才的位置坐好，将两手掌心向下，平放在膝头，忽然轻声重复：  
“加隆·杰米尼。”  
随着那些字音出口，他的颈后皮肤上泛出了天蓝色的荧光，紧接着是“+2%”的字样。那个数字只闪动了两秒，就悄无声息地消失了。


	14. Chapter 14

撒加长长地叹了口气：  
“我没有害怕。”他轻声说，如同怀有某种执念般延续他们之间的拥抱，像是始终不愿意——或者不敢——放开手。直到加隆在他耳边说“哥哥，我们是不是该接着出发了”，撒加才终于回过神来：  
“是啊，我们必须出发了。那辆车已经不能再用了，有人在找它，或许现在已经找到了。我带你去个地方，离这儿不太远，只要穿过树林就行。”  
“去找辆新车？”  
“对，还有新的证件。”  
他拉住加隆的手，但在转过身的时候，他感觉到加隆牢牢地站在原地没动。  
“撒加，”加隆在他身后说：“如果到现在我还看不出你有麻烦，或者应该说，是‘我们’有麻烦，那我就是个彻头彻尾的大傻瓜了。”  
撒加停下来，更紧地握住了加隆的手。他的弟弟往前走了一步，从身后环住他的腰，把脸贴在他的背上。少年的声音因此显得有些闷：  
“撒加，我们确实已经……很久没见了。我猜得出，这些年里你很辛苦，也一定经历过很多事。现在的我不敢说能帮你做什么，但是，拜托你别把我当傻瓜，行吗？”  
撒加在他的怀抱里慢慢地转回身。他半弯下腰，看着少年的蓝眼睛。  
这些年间，他从无数人的眼睛里看见过无数的自己，然而在此时此刻，在加隆眼里，他只是个疲惫的兄长，怀揣着过于沉重的秘密。  
所以，他看着他，眼神里只有真切的心疼。  
撒加的心突然也跟着剧烈地疼痛起来。

“加隆，”他开口，让自己的声音尽可能听起来轻松，“我从一开始就知道，我做什么都瞒不过你。”  
加隆注视着他的眼睛问：“我们的麻烦……是因为我吗？”  
撒加立刻摇了摇头：“当然不是。”  
他迎着少年探究与担忧的目光，坚定而郑重地说：“加隆，你永远不会是麻烦，而是命运赐给我的礼物。”  
少年被这直白的回答说得愣住，过了好一会儿，他忽然笑了起来：  
“你可真肉麻。”  
他偏开脸，不让撒加看到他眼里涌上来的泪水，声音却略带哽咽：  
“就算你再会哄我，也别想就这么搪塞过关。等我们搞到新车，你就得把这些年的事情都告诉我，听到没有？”  
撒加伸出手，用指腹轻轻擦去他的眼泪：“遵命，亲爱的加隆。”

***

树林的确不算太大，撒加对道路也显然很熟悉。他们走了大约半个小时，前面出现了一片林间空地，正中央盖着一座小木屋，木屋旁边停着一辆黑色的皮卡，敞开的后车厢里盖着深色的塑料布。有个六七岁大的小姑娘身穿一条浅紫色的裙子，正蹲在左前轮跟前，瞪大眼睛瞧着地上的蚂蚁匆匆忙忙地搬家。  
“薇尔，”撒加对她打招呼，“你爸爸在家吗？”  
小姑娘抬起头，立刻站起身来甜甜地笑了：“撒加叔叔！”  
她开心地朝他们跑过来，直冲到撒加跟前才发现站在他身后的加隆，于是一个急刹车站住了：  
“哎？你是谁呀？”  
“……我是加隆。”  
“加隆哥哥好！”薇尔一点儿也不认生地笑了：“你跟撒加叔叔长得可真像！”  
“是吗？哪里像？”  
“哪里都像！”小姑娘歪着脑袋，非常认真地上下打量，“我猜呀，撒加叔叔像你这么大的时候，肯定跟你长得一模一样！”  
“猜对了，你真聪明！”  
撒加笑着拍了拍加隆的肩膀：“看来薇尔很喜欢你，那就再多陪她玩一会儿吧，‘加隆哥哥’。要是薇尔高兴，说不定会把她最喜欢的草莓冰淇淋分给你吃呢。”

说完，他自己朝木屋走去，刚刚走上门口的台阶，屋门就打开了，一个身材高大、皮肤黝黑的拉美裔男人走出来。  
“杰米尼先生？”他朝撒加伸出大手，神情间有些难掩的惊讶：“好久不见！”  
“好久不见，”撒加跟他握了握手，“多罗先生。”  
“太客气了。”高大的男人憨厚地笑了，“您还是叫我阿鲁就行。请进！”  
“打扰了。”

撒加跟着他走进木屋，关门的时候他特地朝加隆的方向看了一眼，他的弟弟正听小姑娘说些什么，笑得连腰都弯了下去。  
“杰米尼先生，”阿鲁将他让到椅子上坐下，又端来一杯热气腾腾的咖啡，“这次还是需要用车吗？”  
“不只是车，”撒加道了声谢，接过咖啡放在手边的桌上，“还有护照。”  
“您的护照我一直都备着呢。”阿鲁说，“这次要去哪儿？”  
“欧洲吧。”撒加说，“我记得您这里应该有份日内瓦大学给我的讲座教授邀请函，我就先去瑞士，然后再考虑下一步的计划。”  
“没问题。那我去找，您等等。”说着，大块头男人站了起来，朝客厅一角的小门走去。  
“您先稍等，我还有件事……”  
“什么事？”阿鲁转过身问。  
“……能帮加隆做一本护照吗？他……现在就在外面。”  
“加隆？”这名字让对方顿时怔住，讶异的表情完全无法掩饰，“我记得，这是您弟弟的名字……？”  
“您说得没错。”撒加轻声说，“多罗先生，您记得吗，我曾经问过您，是否相信他们……还会再回来？”  
“我……”男人摇摇头，又点点头，他的目光不自觉地看向了壁炉，那上面摆着一幅显然是手工制作的木头相框。打磨得平整光滑的框架里，镶嵌着一张旧照片，照片里的女子身着素白长裙，手捧一束盛放的紫罗兰，正朝着他们露出温柔甜美的微笑。  
“说实话，我不敢相信，但是……看着薇尔一天天长大，我实在希望她能回来看看……”他走到窗口，凝视着在院子里陪女儿玩耍的少年，许久后才忽然开口说：“您真的很幸运，杰米尼先生。”

他反身回到客厅里，打开与之相连的那扇小门，矮身走下台阶，低沉浑厚的声音从地下室里传了上来：  
“放心，护照的事就包在我身上。”

***

他们在小木屋里和薇尔一起吃了饭，多罗先生则一直在地下室里忙碌，始终没有露面。将近傍晚时分，那扇小门终于打开了，在客厅里看动画片的薇尔立刻跑过去，抱住多罗先生的小腿：“爸爸！”小姑娘开心地笑着，“你饿不饿呀？撒加叔叔做了我最爱吃的意大利菜呢！特别好吃！”  
男人蹲下来，爱怜地摸了摸女儿深栗色的头发：“薇尔乖，爸爸不饿。”  
他站起身，把一个黑色腰包递给迎过来的撒加：“杰米尼先生，您需要的东西都在里面了。外面那辆皮卡挂的是纽约州牌照，但系统里是检索不出的，您可以放心用。”  
“谢谢您，多罗先生。”撒加接过腰包递给加隆，“不过……等我们离开以后，您和薇尔恐怕又要搬家了。”  
“没关系。”男人憨憨地笑了，“薇尔总吵着说这里没有小朋友一起玩，我早就想带她换个地方。”  
“……如果有需要，可以去找穆·阿瑞斯帮忙。”撒加说，同时将一张便签递过去，“这是他现在的诊所地址。”  
“再说吧……”多罗先生接过便签揣进口袋，“我还是希望能凭自己的力量照顾好薇尔。”  
“不管怎样，谢谢您。”撒加说着，朝他深深地鞠了一躬，带着加隆离开了小木屋。  
屋外传来汽车发动机的鸣响，薇尔抓着父亲的手，好奇地问：  
“爸爸，我们真的又要搬家了吗？”  
多罗先生收回注视着兄弟俩远去的目光，对女儿露出了慈爱的微笑：“是呀，再过两天，等妈妈回来了，我们就一起离开这儿，去薇尔喜欢的地方。”

***

黑色的福特皮卡奔驰在深灰色的公路上，太阳很快就落了下去，黑夜迅速笼罩了一切。今晚既没有星星也没有月亮，笔直的公路好像也没有尽头，只有闪亮的车前灯撕开浓重的夜色，车身却仿佛已经融入了周围的黑暗之中。  
加隆在后座上醒来，发现自己枕着那个黑色的腰包，身上盖着撒加的西装。他坐起来揉了揉眼睛，对撒加说：  
“我都不知道什么时候睡着了……”  
撒加笑了一声：“你太累了，何况先前注射的解毒剂也有副作用。没关系，再睡一会儿吧。”  
加隆摇了摇头：“那你呢？要不要找个地方休息一下？”  
“我没事。”  
“没事才怪。”加隆翻了翻自己的外套口袋，那部老式黑莓手机并不在口袋里，于是问道：“你留给我的手机呢？”  
“在腰包里。”撒加说，“怎么了？”  
“我想看看时间。”加隆拉开腰包的拉链，看见里面放着两本护照和几页写满了字的文件，他拿出手机，却发现它已经被关掉了。  
“……现在还不能打开。”撒加从后视镜里看了他一眼，“否则我们的位置立刻就会有人知道。”  
“谁？那个名叫‘卡妙’的吗？”加隆问，“我好像记得他说过……只要有那部手机，他就能随时知道我的位置。”  
“是的。”  
“他，还有米罗，跟你难道不是一伙的吗？”   
“我现在只跟你是‘一伙的’。”  
“说得倒好听，”加隆撇了撇嘴，“那你还记得自己答应我的事吗？”  
“当然。”  
“那好，”加隆把手机塞回腰包里收好，“到了下一个加油站，你就停车，把这些年的事情一五一十地告诉我，怎么样？”  
“……好。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”

这个听起来几乎有些草率的承诺之后，撒加便不再说话了，看起来似乎专心致志地在开车。加隆无聊地继续翻弄着腰包，从里面随便拿出一本护照打开：在左侧的照片栏中，压印着他的“证件照”——那是不久以前，在冷暗的地下室里，由小木屋的主人亲手为他拍摄的。  
“喂，撒加，”他试图打破两人之间的古怪沉默，便开口问道：“那个阿鲁迪巴·多罗……是专门做假护照的吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那他还做什么？”  
“什么都做，只要你想得到的，他都做得出。”  
“哦……”加隆借着顶灯的黄光认真研究护照上的防伪条码和前往瑞士的签证水印，“手艺真好，看起来足够以假乱真。”  
“即使用专业设备检测也看不出破绽。”撒加说，“在这个领域里，他是绝对的黄金级别。”  
“那他……”加隆有些迟疑地说。  
“你想问他为什么要带着女儿住在没人知道的小木屋里？”  
“……我大概猜得出来。”加隆合上护照，收回腰包里，“壁炉上那张照片是薇尔的妈妈吧？薇尔是薇尔莉特的简称，也就是……紫罗兰。”  
“对。紫罗兰是他妻子最喜欢的花。”  
“那他妻子去世了吗？”  
“是被杀的。五年前的事了，那时候薇尔还不到一岁……”撒加轻轻地说，“因为多罗先生……帮我们做事。”  
“你们？”  
“嗯，‘我们’。”  
“……‘你们’是谁？”  
撒加直视着前方的暗夜，两手在方向盘上用力握紧又稍微放开，轻轻地笑起来：“刚才我们不是说好，要等到下一个加油站吗？”


	15. Chapter 15

“史昂……”童虎的眼神在电脑屏幕和老友脸上移动了一个来回，用力撑住身旁的办公桌，慢慢地站起身来。  
“我有个问题要问你。”他沉声说。  
“……问吧。”史昂叹了口气，将入耳式通讯器摘下来扔在桌上，“我知无不言。”  
“这不是即时影像。”童虎笃定地说，“起初我以为是的，但是……”他指了指画面中投在地面的阴影，“时间不对。”  
“的确不是。”史昂转过脸看着他说，“穆已经回来了。”  
“他不会真的杀了米罗小子吧？”  
“你觉得我会让他杀了米罗？”  
“说实话吗？”童虎用手撑了一下桌子，熟稔地坐了上去，“即使你真做出这样的决定，我也不会吃惊。”  
史昂意味深长地笑了笑：“你说得没错。如果米罗不同意穆提出的条件，那他现在已经是个死人了。”  
“别推脱得那么轻巧，你家小穆这次不过是个跑腿传话的角色。”童虎抱起胳膊看着他，“你给米罗小子开了什么条件？”  
“他去找迪斯马斯克，很可能是替撒加去的……”史昂眯起眼睛，不动声色地半转开脸，避开对方的打量，“我要知道撒加留下了什么。”  
“你以为会是什么？这几个月里从海因斯坦集团搜集到的证据？”  
“或许……不只是撒加搜集到的证据……”  
“你是说……”童虎沉吟，浓眉紧紧皱在一起，“如果真是那么重要的东西，你觉得撒加会放心交给米罗小子吗？”  
“恐怕不会……”史昂摇了摇头，“但总要赌一赌。你知道，撒加并没有来参加联席会议，据米罗说，他以后都不会来了。”  
“这事我也听说了。”童虎皱着眉说，“你认为米罗是最后见到撒加的人？”  
“不仅如此，他还眼睁睁地看着撒加离开了，甚至可能为他的离开提供了各种便利……”  
“他们的母亲是亲姐妹，互相帮忙是自然的。”童虎打断他，“但我还是觉得，米罗小子不至于这样没分寸。听刚才那段录影里的意思，撒加去找过小穆，就在联席会议之前，对吗？”  
“没错。”  
“但是，从小穆那里离开的是‘亚力士先生’，不是‘撒加’。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“选择不来参加联席会议的，会不会也是‘亚力士先生’？”童虎说，“你会不会冤枉了米罗小子，甚至……冤枉了撒加？”  
“冤枉？”史昂这回真的纵声大笑起来，如同听到最有趣的笑话，他伸手拍了拍童虎的膝盖，起身走到酒柜跟前，从里面拿出一瓶上等的干邑白兰地，又拿了两只洗好的方杯。他走回桌前，熟练地将酒启封倒进杯里，将其中一杯递给童虎，自己则擎着另一杯，重新坐回椅子里。

“我的确是老了，我也知道自己老了……”浅绯色的眸中流露出在童虎面前极为少见的嘲弄意味，语气也半是认真半是玩笑，史昂长长地吐出一口气，悠悠地说：“但就算再老，也还不至于会随随便便冤枉了谁。”  
他端着自己那杯酒，将杯口凑近唇边，开始一口接一口地啜饮那颜色金黄的烈酒。酒越喝越快，他的眼神也越来越亮。童虎从没见过他这样的喝法，顿时有些着慌，于是一边大声叫道“哎哎哎，你慢点儿喝”，一边把自己手里的杯子往身边匆匆一放，从桌上跳下来去阻拦。史昂压根不搭理他，只是抬起右手，赌气似的格挡开他急急忙忙来抢杯子的手，自顾自地一仰头，将那大半杯的烈酒都喝光了。他把喝空的方杯随便往地毯上一扔，直视着童虎问：  
“你觉得我现在就已经是个老糊涂了？”  
“……”童虎在心里暗骂了自己无数遍，无奈地摊开手说：“没有没有，我怎么敢呀，‘教皇’大人。”  
“你刚才有没有听见，‘亚力士先生’离开穆那里的时候，带走了LOVER的解毒剂？”  
“……我听见了。”  
“那你有没有听说，米罗曾经很生气地质问过穆，因为‘亚力士先生’竟然知道他和卡妙那里暗藏的密道？”  
“这个……我是真不知道。”童虎一脸委屈巴巴，“局里的事情那么多，联席会议我都没来，小穆他又没跟我说起……”  
“既然不知道，那我劝你好好看两遍米罗和穆的见面，听听他们俩都说了些什么，然后再来跟我胡说八道。”  
“……是是是，”童虎弯腰从地上捡起酒杯，用袖口擦了擦浮灰，小心翼翼地放回桌上，尽职尽责地给老友顺毛：“我都是胡说八道，你别生气。”

“你听着……”史昂顺手拿起童虎刚才没动过的那杯酒，童虎还想再拦，被对方一个眼刀又剜了回去，只好乖乖地在椅子上坐好，眼看着史昂一口气又喝掉了半杯，急得他一会儿跺脚一会儿皱眉，却不敢再上手去阻止了。  
“我听着，我都听着，”童虎着急地说，“你先把杯子放下再说。”  
“好啊，放下就放下。”史昂扬了扬嘴角，十分干脆地把第二杯酒也喝光了，顺势把酒杯往童虎怀里一扔，“米罗只说他和卡妙没有拿到解毒剂，可从没否认他见到过解毒剂……所以，‘亚力士先生’带走的解毒剂到底给了谁？那东西可只对活人有效。你觉得，能让那个‘亚力士先生’豁出性命的活人，全世界总共能有几个？”  
“你说‘豁出性命’……是什么意思？”  
“什么意思？”史昂挑起眉梢，他酒量向来不好，此时脸上已然泛起些许半醉的薄红，眼睛倒是比刚才第一杯下肚时还要更亮，“我告诉你，作为配制解毒剂的条件，穆让‘亚力士先生’服用了三倍剂量的抑制药物。穆对我说，这个剂量可以最大限度地限制他的出现——起码足够撒加撑到我们的那场联席会议！所以，就算他真去了米罗那里，现身的也应该是‘撒加’，而不是什么‘亚力士先生’。米罗竟然会一反常态地说出这么不高明的谎话，显然是情急之下的反应，他不想让穆继续追问解毒剂的使用对象，还有就是……”  
“为他的表哥开脱？”童虎忽然也有些紧张起来，“照你的意思，不来参加联席会议，是撒加自己的决定？为什么？”  
“问得好，我也很想知道为什么。”史昂还要伸手去拿酒瓶，这一次，童虎准确地抓住他的手，紧紧地握住了。  
“小穆还跟米罗小子说了什么？”他沉声问道，“才会让你坚信不是‘亚力士先生’在阻挠，而是‘撒加’本身出了问题？”  
“我让穆问米罗，敢不敢用卡妙的性命来打个赌。”  
“……你就这么赤裸裸地威胁他？”  
史昂又笑了起来。在童虎面前，他像是忘记了任何婉转谈话的技巧，也全然抛开了平时那种严肃而持重的态度；同时，他也始终没有抽回被对方握住的手。  
“对啊，我就这么赤裸裸地威胁他。”他眯起眼睛，冷冰冰地笑着说，“而且我知道，只有用卡妙来威胁他，才会管用。”  
“所以，撒加到底留下了什么？”  
“说实话……在亲眼看到以前，我做过很多种假设，可是没想到，米罗执意要帮撒加守着的东西，竟然会是这个……”

史昂站起来，身体不由自主地晃了两晃，被童虎稳稳扶住了。他带着对方来到内间卧室，抬手按亮了顶灯。  
黄色的灯光洒下来，照着床上仿佛沉睡的少年。  
“这是……？！”童虎惊得瞪大眼睛，“仿真人？”  
“是啊。”  
“加隆·杰米尼的仿真人？”  
“说对了。”  
“……这该不会就是撒加提过的那件‘产品’吧？！”童虎终于放开史昂的手，他走到床边，俯身细细观察那具仿真人。灯光之下，它的皮肤显出少年人独特的健康光泽，手指触碰的质感更是与真人的感觉完全相同——甚至隐约有种暖热的温度。  
童虎的眉头皱得更深了: “你让人检测过了吗？”  
“据米罗说，卡妙做过程序扫描，只能确认这是卡伊那的高端定制产品，但没有发现违法或违规的内嵌操作，它也没有携带任何武器装置。”  
“你相信？”  
“我不信也没办法。以卡妙的能力，如果对它进行过改装，再找任何人都查不出来。既然这样，还不如假设米罗关心则乱，不得不对穆说了实话。”  
“如果真是这样……那么……是谁去卡伊那定制了它？会是撒加自己吗？”童虎绕着床转了好几圈，“他没有这样做的理由啊。‘圣域’给他的任务是尽可能收集海因斯坦集团的罪证。这样一件单纯的高定产品，除了花掉他至少一半的积蓄，起不到任何罪证的作用。”  
“或许，他只是在卡伊那呆得太久，久到无法再抗拒重见弟弟的诱惑……又或许……”  
“又或许什么？”  
“定制这个加隆·杰米尼的，其实是那位‘亚力士先生’。”  
“这倒是很有可能……”童虎忧心忡忡地说，“看样子，他实在太了解撒加了。”  
“……因为他本来就和撒加密不可分。我猜想，撒加最初的计划可能只是利用假身份定制仿真人，从而寻找海因斯坦的罪证，但是‘亚力士先生’中途插手，将他的定制变成了加隆·杰米尼。这样一来……”  
“这样一来，无论它藏着怎样的证据，撒加都不可能把他交出去了。”童虎点点头，“难道说……‘亚力士先生’想逼撒加带走证据？”  
“他现在不正是这样做的吗？”史昂叹息一声，“仿真的加隆·杰米尼被弃置，撒加也下落不明，这些都只能证实一件事……”  
“你的意思是说……那个该死的‘亚力士先生’居然就这么得逞了？”  
“是啊……”史昂缓缓转动着尾戒，声音里透出罕见的失落，“他恐怕已经取得了对那具身体的控制权。现在的‘撒加’不但不再帮助我们，甚至可能成为‘圣域’的一大威胁，毕竟，他掌握着太多秘密了。或许……在艾俄洛斯出事以后……我们就不该再用相同的方法对付海因斯坦集团……”  
“喂，我说，别每次喝点酒就变得这么悲观嘛，输赢还不一定呢。”童虎安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我今晚过来就是想告诉你，撒加的车找到了，我已经派人过去了。咱们先把那个‘亚力士先生’逮回来再说！”  
他看了看床上那个仿真人少年，又问：“这玩意儿要怎么处理？上交吗？”  
“当然……”史昂点点头，“明天一早，我就让穆把它送到总部去。”


	16. Chapter 16

“好，我记下了。”加隆把腰包放回座位上，“那你把灯关了吧，我再睡会儿。到了下个加油站，你叫我。”  
“嗯。”  
撒加抬手关了灯。车里车外变成一样的黑暗。只听见风声，还有他们的呼吸。  
这感觉奇异地令他心跳加快，甚至让他产生流泪的冲动，但他很快就驱走了这些复杂的情绪，只是继续将车子加速。

加隆重新躺在后座，悄悄地把那只黑莓手机塞回自己的外套口袋。  
“那我睡了。”他轻声说，总觉得自己的声音里透着说不清道不明的心虚。  
“睡吧。”撒加仍然直视着前方，一点儿都没有察觉的样子。  
“……对了，”隔了一会儿，还是加隆忍不住又出声了，毕竟他原本就不困。藏在身上的手机不管怎样躺都硌着他的腰，他甚至想把它再放回腰包里去，可那样折腾出的动静，撒加不可能不注意。  
“怎么了？”撒加没回头，“哪里不舒服吗？”  
“没有。”加隆摇摇头，“我就是……”  
“什么？”  
少年的手伸进外套口袋里，攥紧那部手机，脱口说：“……想吃草莓冰淇淋。”

话说出口，他的脸腾地一下红了，热得几乎要发烫。这谎话连他自己都不信。更何况是撒加。  
——不知道在这十三年里都经历过什么的撒加。但起码有一点他可以百分之一万地肯定，他的哥哥看起来没在做任何“正经”工作。  
车速慢下来，撒加看着前方说：“没问题，等下买给你。还想吃什么？”  
他问得很严肃，可加隆听得出来，他正在极力忍着笑。

“……没了。”加隆气呼呼地说。  
“那就再躺会儿吧，我们大概还得再开一个小时。”撒加说，顿了顿，终于还是补充：“要是硌得慌，就别揣着了。”  
“……”加隆从口袋里掏出手机，恶狠狠地丢在了撒加身边的副驾驶位上。

***

一个小时之后，他们果然看见了高速公路临时休息站的霓虹指示牌。撒加将车开进休息站——这里是个自助站点，设有小型加油站和两台自动贩售机。  
撒加先把油箱加满，然后走到贩售机那里看了看。过了一会儿，他走回车旁，语气听起来满含遗憾，以及一丝微妙的逗弄：“亲爱的，这里只有香草味的。”  
“我不想吃了。”  
“真的？”  
“不！吃！了！”  
“但我买了你最喜欢的乐事原味，还有可乐。”  
撒加将背在身后的手伸过来，将两袋薯片和一罐可口可乐塞进加隆怀里。  
“……”加隆使劲晃了晃脑袋，由衷地想赶快结束这段让他尴尬的对话：“反正我以后都不吃冰淇淋了。”  
他在后座上坐正，盯着撒加说：“你也别想用薯片和可乐转移话题！”

撒加微笑着不说话。他重新坐上驾驶位，想了想，还是打开引擎，车内空调也立刻跟着运作。  
他刚才无意中碰到加隆的手。少年的手冰凉。这是他的记忆里从没出现过的情况。小时候的加隆从来都像个小暖炉，或者一轮小太阳，不只是体温比他高，眉眼和神情间也总带着热烈的温度。  
那种冰凉的体温让他不由自主地感到异样的心悸。车窗外的夜色更深，风刮过车顶，同样是冷飕飕的，空气里渐渐增加了一种让人神经紧张的悚然。  
有什么事情即将发生。  
很快。或许，就在下一秒。  
这是他十几年来累积出的反应，用无数次受伤流血乃至跟死亡擦肩而过换来的经验。他从来相信自己的预感，却只是轻声嘱咐：  
“可乐很凉，你慢点儿喝。”  
说完，他转回身，起步、挂挡，准备将车子开出休息站。  
加隆扔开怀里的吃喝：“喂，咱们之前不是说好……”  
撒加不答话，车子启动了，慢慢地往前开。  
加隆有点不高兴，但更多的是担心：“喂，撒加？你没事吧？”  
还是没得到回应。  
车子马上就要离开休息站了。  
加隆忽然颤声叫他：“哥哥……”  
撒加猛地踩住刹车。

***

休息站的灯光，车顶的灯光，同时照着加隆。少年的脸色惨白，嘴唇完全失了血色，浑身发抖，呼吸急促，冷汗布满额头，沿着额角往下滴。  
这情形……他太熟悉了。  
十三年前的大雨里，他怀里的加隆……就是这样。

这是失血过多的症状。

他忽然听见有个声音说。像是就在他的头脑里，通过神经与大脑直接对话。  
那是……“亚力士先生”的声音！

他正桀桀冷笑着问：没用的家伙，你又要眼睁睁地看着他死吗？

“住口！”

撒加厉声说。他迎着加隆吃惊的目光，直接冲到他身边，抱住了他。  
“加隆……”他胡乱擦去少年脸上的冷汗，“没事的。别害怕。”  
“我不怕……”少年声音微弱，冷得牙齿格格打颤，于是撒加更紧地搂住他。  
“只是……疼……”  
“哪里疼？”  
“背上……”

撒加撕扯般脱去少年身上的衣服，很快露出赤裸的脊背——两片肩胛骨中央，倒五芒星的形状正逐渐清晰。纵横的刀痕间流出赤色的血，如同翻涌的泉水般漾出伤口，流满了整个苍白的背部。血色的河汇聚奔腾，染红他的双手，像要将他彻底淹没。

他要死了。  
他要死了。  
他要死了。

头脑里的声音越来越大，头疼得好像马上要裂开。  
他就要失控了。  
就在这里。  
在加隆眼前。  
他会看到的。  
他全都会……看到的……

很难过吗？  
亚力士先生的声音问，那就放手，把他交给我。  
我会救他。我会保护他。  
你做不到的事情，我都能做到。

不。

撒加攥紧拳头，狠狠地锤打自己的太阳穴。掌心里的伤口崩裂了。鲜血不停地往外淌，跟加隆背上的血混在一起。他的眼耳口鼻里全是血。强烈的血腥味让胃里翻江倒海地难受，但他强忍下来，睁大眼睛看着怀里的少年。

不要害怕。加隆。这次我不会放手。绝不。  
我知道眼睁睁地看你离开是什么滋味。我经历过一次了。  
那种经历一瞬间就将我的心凿穿了。自那以后它就是冷的，比你此时此刻的体温更冷。十三年来，始终如此。  
所以……我绝不会重蹈覆辙。

***

他把怀里的少年抱得更紧，嘶声喊：“加隆！”  
触目惊心的鲜红色随着嘶喊声消退了，眼前的一切重新变得真实、稳定而清晰。撒加撩开加隆的T恤，少年的背上竟然真的出现了一枚刻印进皮肤的倒五芒星。它比胸口处留下的痕迹新鲜得多，竟像是有人刚刚用刀尖划上去的一样。每道伤都不深，只是渗出丝丝鲜血，那种出血量显然并不致命。  
“哥哥……”少年也终于能重新开口说话，“我没事了。”  
没听到回答，他便反握住撒加的手，却惊讶地发现兄长的手和他的同样冰凉湿冷。  
“……撒加？”  
撒加用指尖轻轻碰触加隆背后的伤痕：“这里还疼吗？”  
“不疼了。”加隆摇了摇头，“可我刚才……又听到有人在叫我。”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯……”加隆紧握着撒加的手，“好像是……你的声音……又像是……”  
他把兄长的手放在自己的心口：“我自己的声音。”

心脏的跳动平稳而有力，在他流血的掌心之下产生清晰无比的震动。  
撒加微微怔了怔，忽然一把将加隆拉进怀里，用力到像是要将他直接压进自己的心口，用以填补那个十三年前被硬生生凿开，至今为止仍然血肉模糊的空洞。  
加隆清楚地闻到了血味。他的血，还有撒加的血，正在汩汩地流出伤口，无声地混合在一起。  
“你的手……”他喃喃地说，却被撒加按得更紧。  
“加隆。”  
撒加的声音里一闪而过的颤抖让少年的心也跟着抽紧。他闭上眼睛，将脸紧贴在兄长的胸口，听着他们的心跳声慢慢地合二为一。  
“撒加……”他轻轻说，“你答应过我的事，这么快就要反悔吗？”  
沉默像水波般荡开，他们用尽全力拥抱着彼此，一并在动荡的圆心里相依为命，却又乍然隔开了十三年的生死距离。  
“撒加……”加隆不甘心地继续问，“你之前说的‘圣域’到底是什么地方？”  
隔了很久，撒加才沙哑着声音回答：“……是我再也不会回去的地方。”  
加隆抬手搂住兄长的肩膀，猛然发觉手心里接触到的衬衣料子已经被冷汗浸得湿透。他叹了口气：  
“……最起码告诉我，你刚才到底怎么了，行吗？”  
“加隆，”撒加搂紧他，“我……”

三辆黑色的轿车风驰电掣地开进了休息站，在一阵阵刺耳的刹车声中停了下来，将他们的皮卡包围在中间，从迅速摇下的车窗中，探出了数个黑洞洞的枪口。


	17. Chapter 17

童虎是被一阵急促的敲门声惊醒的。  
他睁开眼睛，发现自己正躺在史昂那间总统套房的外间沙发上。他揉了揉眼睛，坐起身来，刚刚简单整理了一下衣服，就听见史昂的声音从里间传来：  
“是谁来了？”  
“还不知道呢。”童虎站起来，“可能是小穆，也可能是我的人……我让他们有了撒加那边的消息就来这里找我。”  
他快步走到门口，拉开了房门。

“局长……”门口站着的是个黑发年轻人，他的手里还拿着两个黑色的文件夹，“我是不是……打扰您休息了？”  
“哦，是紫龙啊。”童虎摆摆手，“没事，进来吧。”  
年轻的下属跟着他刚往里面走了两步，史昂的咳嗽声就从里间传了出来。  
“啊，我就不进去了。”紫龙立刻在门廊上停住脚步，“就在这里跟您说吧。”  
童虎挑挑眉，也没再多说什么，而是直接问：  
“你们找到撒加的车了吗？”  
“找到了。”  
“怎么样？”  
“如您所料，他只是将车弃置在那里的。”紫龙说，“我们以那辆车为圆心，以七公里为半径，彻底搜索了整个周边地区，找到了……”  
“找到了什么？”  
紫龙没说话，童虎看了他一眼，顿时有些惊讶。这个年轻人是他在警校任教时最得意的学生之一，举止向来稳重成熟，性情也正直果决。警校毕业后，他亲自负责将紫龙调到自己局里，到现在也已经有三、四年了。虽然曾经在出警中几次落入险境，甚至遭遇过街头枪战，但他还是第一次看见学生露出此刻的表情——不仅无意识地紧皱着眉头，就连脸色都略有些发白。

“怎么回事？”童虎心里忽然滑过些许不祥的预感。  
“老师……”紫龙没有继续像平时那样称呼他为“局长”，而是改用了先前在警校时的称呼，“我们……找到了两个现场……”  
黑发的年轻人低下头，将手里的文件夹递给童虎：“照片都在这里，您……看看吧。”  
文件夹里的第一张照片是一片林中空地，空地正中的小木屋已经被熊熊大火吞噬，升腾的黑烟直冲云霄。  
童虎又往后翻了翻，后面的数张照片上都是些零散的黑色物体，形状、大小都不一样，唯一的共同点是已经被火烧成了焦炭。  
他很快意识到，这些东西都是被肢解的尸块。  
“杀人、分尸，再烧毁尸体掩盖痕迹……”童虎喃喃说，“屋主是谁？”  
“阿鲁迪巴·多罗。”  
紫龙从最后翻出一张三人合影，指着其中的高大男性说：“就是他。”  
他又指了指合影中的女性：“这是他的妻子，索菲娅·多罗，五年前被杀害，凶手至今没有抓到。这是他们的女儿，名叫薇尔莉特·多罗，目前跟父亲阿鲁迪巴·多罗一起住……”  
“这么说，现场的尸块……”  
紫龙猛地攥紧了拳头：“我们怀疑，应该就是屋主和……他的女儿。”  
他抬起头，眼里隐然浮起片刻泪水：  
“老师，为什么有人会对这样的小女孩……做出这么残忍的事？”  
“紫龙，”童虎摇了摇头，“记得在上课的时候我就对你们说过，我们无需理解凶手，只需要……”  
“……将他们逮捕归案。”

年轻人慢慢放松了因内心的愤怒动荡而紧握的双拳，将手里的另一个文件夹递过去：  
“这是第二处现场。”  
文件夹里的照片比第一处现场更多，高清晰度地还原出一个如同地狱般的场景：  
在13号高速公路的一处临时停靠站附近，似乎发生过一场激烈而血腥的械斗。遍地是半干涸的血泊，凌乱的脚印和车辙纵横交错，加油站和自动贩售机上也溅满了血迹，然而，所有照片中没有出现一具尸体。  
“我们在现场找到了很多指纹，目前还在鉴定中……”紫龙说，“对了，老师，还有件事……”  
他从第一个文件夹侧面的夹层里翻出一个证物袋，小小的袋子里装着一小块边缘焦黑的纸条，上面还残存着几个单词。  
“这是在阿鲁迪巴·多罗的木屋里找到的，经过技术科鉴定，确认是撒加·杰米尼的笔迹。”

***

他的脚下是滚滚黄沙，一轮太阳高悬在头顶空中，向四面八方散发出骇人的热浪。背后紧紧抵着一块巨大岩石，尖锐的棱角和炙烫的温度同时折磨着他的神经。然而下一秒，所有疼痛骤然聚合起来，汇集到左侧锁骨末端。亚力士先生的左肘突然重重地压在他的胸口，让他呼吸困难，不得不半张开嘴不停喘息。背部与灼热岩石的接触面积不断增大，细碎的剧痛穿透衣料、碾进血肉，很快就织成一张铺天盖地的网，他被粘在正中，无处闪躲。

“啧啧，你这副样子，可真是难看得很！”亚力士先生咧嘴笑起来，赤红色眼里的神情却阴冷狠厉，如同他手里高擎的刀锋，“撒加，我们打的赌，到底还是你输了！”  
“我没有输……”撒加勉强抬起右手，想要挡开对方的攻势，但亚力士先生手里的刀刃显然比他的速度更快。雪亮的锋刃准确穿透右掌心，牢牢地钉进了岩石的缝隙之间。  
“我说过……我不会再……怨恨和后悔……”撒加的脸色惨白，鲜血从掌心里的伤口汩汩涌出，将岩石上染出一片凄厉的艳红。  
“我说过……”  
他看着亚力士先生，疼痛使得浑身肌肉开始痉挛，他的声音却依然坚决稳定：“……会保护他……”

“你刚刚放弃了他！”  
亚力士先生欺身上前，他的手肘更加用力地压住撒加的喉咙，直到对方的脸色因窒息而憋成紫红才微微放松。  
“你放弃了他！”  
亚力士先生在撒加剧烈的咳嗽声中狂暴地怒吼，  
“你竟然就这样把他交了出去！不只是我特地为你定制的那个，甚至还有……真正的那个！你到底知不知道，他对我有多重要？！”  
他怒不可遏地瞪着撒加，凶狠地探出两根手指，按住对方左侧锁骨末端的伤口。  
先是指尖，紧接着是一段指节，直到整根手指几乎全部没入，将伤口搅弄得血肉模糊。  
他近乎疯狂地以酷刑般的手段摧折对方，看起来没有丝毫停手的打算，撒加紧紧咬住嘴唇，坚持不发出任何呻吟或痛呼。  
“我知道……”他的声音微弱断续，眼神却毫不退却，“但他……不需要你。你也……帮不了他……目前……最好的保护，就是让他……回去……”  
他顽强地直视着亚力士先生，在对方暴戾、痛恨却又无能为力的目光中，一点点消失在越来越强烈的阳光里，只留下了岩石上那片鲜红的血痕。

***

“别动。”  
有个声音对他说，“马上就好。”   
撒加的手紧紧抓住靠近车门一侧的安全带，过强的力道使得手背上迅速被勒出了清晰的红痕。  
深陷的弹头被熟练地剜出，和着血掉落在地上。  
他微微睁开眼睛。那个人还在。  
不。  
他不是人类。  
绝不是。

那个“人”还在继续处理他位于左侧锁骨末端的伤口。伤处被迅速清理，再用火药烧灼的方式加以临时消毒和封闭。一阵撕心裂肺的疼痛遽然袭来，甚至远远超过精神世界中被亚力士先生以利刃贯穿掌心。撒加几乎再次昏厥过去，又在皮肉被烧焦时令人作呕的气味中强令自己保持清醒。  
他松开紧攥着安全带的右手，小心地摸到那柄从不离身的利器。  
“你到底……是谁？”  
“我是加隆。”对方回答，声音笃定——他的声音低沉而有磁性，听来的确很像是“加隆”。

十三年后的加隆。  
安然无恙地成长，仍然与他仿佛镜像的加隆。  
没有经历过死亡的加隆。

撒加紧握住刀柄，掌心里沁出一层又一层冷汗。  
眼前的“人”，正是他曾经在午夜无眠的时候……无数次地……设想过的……  
加隆。

确认伤口不再流血，这个“人”竟然还抬起眼——那双眼睛也是如同海洋般深湛的蓝色，看起来与他毫无二致——笃定地补充说：  
“加隆·杰米尼。”  
“住口！”

“加隆”毫无表情地看着那猛然刺向自己的利刃，如同预警般的蓝光在他的眼里一闪而过。  
“慢了0.36秒。”

话音没落，刀尖已经深深地扎进了驾驶位的靠背。撒加想将它抽回，但剧烈的疼痛感让他的动作完全变了形，与此同时，“加隆”捧住了他的右手腕，那个低沉而磁性的声音忽然轻轻地说：  
“……哥哥。”  
“别这么叫我……” 意识到自己所有的力气已经在刚才的最后一击中用尽，撒加果断地放弃了徒劳的拔刀尝试。他放开刀柄，慢慢地向后靠在座椅里。  
“我不是你哥哥。”  
“你是撒加·杰米尼……”对方轻松地拔出那把刀，将它摆在撒加的手边。蓝眼睛直直地看向他，眼里的专注却并非因为思索或探究，而是……正在进行纯粹的面部特征扫描。  
“信息确认。你是撒加·杰米尼。撒加·杰米尼是加隆·杰米尼的哥哥。”  
“真可笑。”撒加像是想抓紧最后一丝希望般重新握住刀柄，但不再轻举妄动，“我知道你是什么……海因斯坦集团的卡伊那分部生产出来的SS型仿真人。没错吧？”  
“是 (Affirmative)。”  
“你听着，我的确是加隆·杰米尼的哥哥……永远都是……”撒加看向对方，声音冷沉得近乎残忍：  
“问题在于，你根本不是加隆·杰米尼。”

仿真人的瞳孔瞬间放大，又很快恢复如初，他的颈后皮肤上再次出现了数字，泛出淡蓝颜色的“+15%”快速闪动两次，就消失不见了。  
“加隆”很认真地摇了摇头：“否 (Negative)。”  
他从副驾驶位上拿过撒加的外套，小心地给他盖在身上，轻声说：  
“我们出发。”  
“去哪里？”  
“海因斯坦集团。”“加隆”发动引擎，同时一丝不苟地回答：“‘把撒加·杰米尼带回来’。这是需要最优先执行的A级指令。”  
“谁的指令？”  
“……请输入密码进行查询。”  
“我不知道什么密码。”撒加冷笑一声，转头看向窗外。车子快速移动，重叠的树影和忽明忽暗的天光在玻璃上掠过。事实上，对于即将前往的目的地，他并不陌生；可能面临的重重危机，也并不让他感到焦虑或是恐惧。他只是觉得透骨的冷。在重逢的短暂时间里汲取来的温度，似乎已经随着加隆的离开而全数散去。  
寒冷一丝一缕地从每个毛孔侵入身体。亚力士先生又在嘲笑他了，紧接着将是再一次歇斯底里的召唤和诅咒。  
撒加疲惫地闭上眼睛，强迫自己集中注意力，尽可能忽视伤处来回撕扯的疼痛，以便全力抵御精神世界里的强敌。

就在这时，车子突然在急刹之后停了下来，坐在驾驶位上的仿真人“加隆”放开方向盘，回过了头：  
“哈迪斯·海因斯坦。”  
“……什么？”撒加睁开眼睛，有些意外地看着他。  
“‘把撒加·杰米尼带回来’。这是哈迪斯·海因斯坦的指令。”


	18. Chapter 18

他们肯定不敢开枪的。  
这里还有加油站，他们怎么可能开枪呢？  
这是同归于尽的愚蠢方法。

然而，有人真的开枪了，加油站竟然也并没有爆炸。  
子弹像雨点一样落在车前盖上，风挡玻璃的一角被击中，顿时绽开了蛛网状的裂痕。  
皮卡像疯了一样突然启动、加速，然后重重地撞上更加疯狂地横过来阻挡去路的那辆黑色轿车。加隆在巨大的惯性作用下往前冲，安全带紧紧地勒住了胸口，让他一时喘不过气来。  
在混乱的枪声中，他听见撒加大喊：趴下！加隆，快趴下！  
少年顾不得胸口的闷痛，马上伏低身体，一串子弹从他斜后方射进来，在座椅和前窗上留下骇人的弹孔。 他还没回过神，有个东西已经飞进他手里。  
那是先前被他丢在副驾驶位上的黑莓。

“开机。”  
他听见撒加嗄声说。  
枪声暂时停止了。他看到鲜红的血正沿着撒加的指尖不停地滴落下来。  
“哥哥！”  
“开机……”撒加摸了一下左肩膀——有一枚弹头的确卡住了，手臂稍微抬起就痛得钻心——他张开右手，像在寻找最后的支撑般扶住座椅靠背，满眼所见全是刺目的红。  
“发送L……”遭受枪伤的地方还在流血，他的脸色越发苍白，细密的冷汗出现额头上，肌肉也开始微微痉挛。加隆一手按出字母L，一手覆在撒加的手背上。他当然知道他的兄长现在是怎样的状况——那是他永远都不想让撒加经历的状况。  
“到81108。”  
少年的手指无法控制地发抖，但他还是用最快的速度完成了指令。  
“好了……”他扔开手机，把撒加扶着靠背的手紧紧地捧在自己的掌心里，只觉得胸口涌上一阵追悔不已的钝痛。

“撒加……我再也不问了……”  
少年忽然说，声音里带了没法抑制的哭腔，“如果我不多问……如果我们刚才尽快离开这里……对不起……”  
“这跟你有什么关系……”撒加微笑起来，他努力平复呼吸，忍着肩膀的剧痛，抬手揉了揉加隆的头发，“加隆，听我说……我们的计划……恐怕得改一改了……”  
“我都听你的，但你必须跟我保证……”加隆倾过身来，他的眼里蓄满了泪水，但他努力不让它们落下来。  
“你要保证……”他紧握着撒加的手，在兄长的嘴唇上留下了一个吻。  
那个吻小心翼翼又转瞬即逝，像坚强的鼓舞，也像温柔的安慰，像一个恋恋不舍的约定，却也像一场无可奈何的告别。  
周围的一切似乎都安静起来。  
撒加凝神看着面前的少年，在彼此的唇分开的刹那里，他的心也仿佛跟着空了。  
“我保证……”他隐藏起声音里的颤抖，尽可能抬高手臂抱紧了加隆，轻轻地吻在少年的额头上。他的嘴唇明明因为失血而苍白冰冷，他的吻却又那样郑重而温暖，像是在那一瞬间里托付了十三年的思念和离别。  
清晰地感觉到那让人心碎的暖意，加隆眼里噙着的泪水终于悄无声息地滑落下来。  
“我一定会去找你。”撒加在他耳边说，“无论发生什么，我都会再找到你。加隆，我……”

就在那时，原本封闭状态的门锁发出细细的一响，然后骤然弹起。一只手慢慢地拉开了驾驶位的车门。  
加隆猛地抬起头，却看见了一双近乎无机质的蓝眼睛……

***

“……你是谁？”  
加隆再次喊了出来，同时从浑浑噩噩的梦境里惊醒。  
周围还是同样狭窄而晃动的空间，但高级皮革和空气清新剂的味道取代了先前浓烈的火药味和血腥气。加隆把右手移到眼前，确认那里仍然沾满了撒加的血。他闭上眼睛，紧紧地握住拳头，感到指甲刺入掌心皮肤的疼痛。  
“做噩梦了？”正在开车的司机回头看了一眼，又马上转回头去。  
“……我们还要多久？”少年声音沙哑地问。  
“大概两个小时吧。”司机说，“车门那里有水，你要不要喝一点？”  
“我不渴。”加隆坐起来，眼神直直地落在司机那束起的长发发尾，却又好像根本没有焦距似的茫然，就这样过了一会儿，他突然说：“米罗，你知道海因斯坦集团吧？”  
“这个……”身为“天蝎座”的司机迟疑了一下，从后视镜里打量着加隆：“是撒加表哥跟你说的？”  
“对。他跟我提过。”  
“哦？那他怎么说的？”  
“他没有详细说……只说那里跟‘圣域’有关系。”  
米罗有些怀疑地眯起了眼睛：“他把我们的事都告诉你了？”  
“倒也没有。”加隆摇了摇头，“时间没来得及。他只告诉我，你们都在为‘圣域’办事……”  
“还有呢？”  
“他现在做的事情就跟海因斯坦集团有关。”  
“真的？那他为什么不解释清楚……”米罗脱口说，“羊老爹也不至于那么生气，恨不得……”  
他忽然顿住，眼里掠过了然的神情，忍不住很无奈地叹了口气：  
“小表哥，你趁我专心开车就诈我？太狡猾了吧！”  
加隆抿了抿嘴唇：“小米罗，你还跟小时候一样好骗。”  
“喂喂！这么说就太过分了！”

米罗撇撇嘴，又狠狠地按了好几下喇叭作为发泄，这才接着问：“你从哪儿听说圣域的？不会是撒加跟你说的吧？”  
“你很想知道？”  
“当然。”  
“那好，”少年点点头，看向后视镜里的米罗，“我们可以再来玩‘提问’和‘回答’那个游戏。”  
“……我怎么知道你会不会又诈我？”米罗也盯了一眼后视镜，不知为什么，他突然想起了许多年前的那个万圣节。他当时刚上幼儿园，遇到最喜欢的节日，自然兴奋得不得了，在街区里辛苦了一整个晚上，总算讨回满满一篮糖果。可是，刚开心了不到一个小时，那些糖果就在你来我往的“提问”跟“回答”中，被大他三岁的“小表哥”尽数赢走……眼看着心爱的糖果被对方一颗颗吃掉，小团子终于承受不住巨大的“心理压力”，一屁股坐在地上哭了个昏天黑地。从那以后，再看见这位“小表哥”，他就总想要“报仇雪恨”，却又每次都会被对方层出不穷的新花招唬得团团转……

“想知道更多信息，总该多冒点儿风险吧。”加隆说，“不过，刚开始用不着太夸张，你只要告诉我，我们现在是不是要去‘圣域’就行了。”  
“......既可以这么说，但又不确切。”米罗沉默片刻，忽然眯起眼睛笑了起来，那模样仿佛又回到了虽然各种被“骗”，却又偏偏跟他的小表哥最是要好的懵懂年纪。  
他看着后视镜里的少年，直截了当地回答：“因为‘圣域’并不是个确切的地方。单单在这座城市里，就有太多地方可以称之为‘圣域’。”  
加隆先是对他突然改变的态度有些吃惊，但很快就继续问道：“所以，‘圣域’其实是个组织，那它为谁服务？”  
米罗夸张地叫起来：“哎哎，小表哥，别耍赖啊！现在该我问你了吧？”  
“......行，你问。”  
“你们刚才在临时休息站遇到了什么人？”  
“一群杀手，大多数都被撒加解决了。但其中有个人……我明明没见过他……”加隆默默地握紧了双手，“却又觉得，那就是我自己。”  
米罗惊讶地睁大了眼睛：“他看起来跟你长得很像吗？难道是......你的另一个仿真人？”  
“现在该轮到我了。”加隆没有回答他的问题，“你的意思是说，你已经见过我的其他仿真人了？”  
“唉，可不是呢！”米罗大声叹气，“其实，我现在就是奉命带你去见那个混蛋海因斯坦集团造出来的“你”……”   
“我以为我们现在要去的是圣域？”加隆追问道，“这个海因斯坦集团跟‘圣域’有什么关系？”  
“不瞒你说，‘圣域’正在搜集海因斯坦集团的证据，以便协助缉毒局和药监局，将它彻底打垮。最起码也得在这周五开庭的审判上，钉死米诺斯·格里芬和他的多罗美亚分部......”米罗像是早忘了所谓交替提问的“游戏规则”，“哎，对了，我说小表哥，你到底是从哪儿听说海因斯坦集团的呀？”  
“......是另一个‘我’告诉我的。”  
“另一个‘你’？他怎么告诉你的？”  
“他……”

***

车门打开了。三支枪同时对准了撒加。  
一个低沉的机械声冷酷地说：“信息确认。开始清除剩余障碍。”  
他知道，对方下一秒就要开枪了。  
就在那个瞬间里，撒加决然地挡在他和枪口之间，那散发着死亡气息的枪口几乎直接触到撒加的额头。  
没有经过任何思考，他的身体先动了起来，他伸出手，想从后面用力推开撒加。  
但有个不带任何感情的声音忽然说：“慢了0.41秒。”  
而他也在同时嘶声叫道：“哥哥！”

子弹并没有射出来。另外两个持枪的“人”在那个瞬间里完全停止了动作，仿佛突然变成木雕泥塑般的僵硬持续了大约五秒钟，然后，他们手里的枪同时被扔在了地上。他们俩慢慢地走向远处，将地上的几具尸体抬进两辆车里，接着分别坐上驾驶位，启动了车辆的引擎。  
车子沿着来路迅速消失了。整个过程快得没有一丝停顿，无论是搬运尸体，还是发动车辆，他们的动作和手法看起来既轻松又熟练，如同两台早已被设定好程序的机器。

剩下的那个“人”看着加隆。他的眼睛是蓝色的——那种蓝色与撒加的眼睛颜色几乎完全相同，却带着一种无机质的冰冷，闪烁的蓝光在他的眼里迅速掠过。  
加隆也在看着这个“人”。一个想法突然冲进他的脑海。少年无意识地抓住兄长的胳膊，声音微微发抖。  
“……你是谁？”  
对方没有回答，只是朝加隆伸出了手——他的手里还拿着一支枪。  
加隆怔了怔，但他立刻决定把那支枪夺过来。就在他出手的同时，对方却直接放开枪柄，紧紧地抓住了他的手。  
“我是加隆……”他看着少年的眼睛，异常笃定地说道，那声音也与撒加的声音非常相似，却又有微妙的区别。那种相似和不同让加隆瞬间想到，如果他不曾遭遇死亡，如果他可以跟撒加一起，经历这十三年的时间流逝，那么……他就该是眼前人的模样。  
“……加隆·杰米尼。”

少年忽然感到浑身发冷，紧接着就失去了知觉。


	19. Chapter 19

撒加有些惊讶地睁开眼睛：“你说什么？”  
“加隆”怔怔地看着他，过了一会儿才开口，嗓音却如同机械重复般的沙哑：“我是加隆·杰米尼。我要带你去见哈迪斯·海因斯坦。”  
他的声音骤然停住，无意识地抬起右手按住了额头，脸上的表情近乎痛苦。  
在撒加无法看到的地方，在他那迄今为止最为强大的科技打造的“头脑”之中，一幅又一幅画面接连出现，如同汹涌的海潮般将他淹没了。  
无数的信息从画面中旋转飞出，像海底的水草一样包裹缠绕着他的“头脑”。他毫无办法与之抗衡，只能被动地观看和接收。  
他唯一确知的事实是，那些绝不是搜索的结果，因为他从没有提交任何筛选条件。它们纷繁复杂，纵横交错，即使功能强大如他的“头脑”，也完全无法即时处理。

如果他是所谓的“加隆·杰米尼”，那么这些画面和信息，又是属于谁的呢？  
至少，那绝不是不久前才刚刚“诞生”的他所能拥有的“过去”。  
不知过了多久，汹涌无边的海潮渐渐开始平息，他的“头脑”里仍然充满金属撞击般的声音，那声音让他感到近乎窒息的痛苦。  
当一切终于重归平静，他放下紧按着额头的手，忽然看着撒加说：  
“我不想带你去见哈迪斯·海因斯坦，哥哥。”  
他的声音真挚而诚恳。他的眼睛里不再是那种无机质的蓝色，而是悄然增加了某种真实的温度。

那种眼神……仿佛他是真的在担心撒加。  
有那么一瞬间，撒加仿佛看到了加隆。  
当少年紧紧地握住他的手，把自己的唇轻轻贴在他的嘴唇上时，那双蓝眼睛里闪过的，正是这样的眼神。

撒加忽然意识到什么，不禁喃喃道：“……光片。”  
“加隆”的眼里露出了明显的困惑：“我不明白。”  
左侧锁骨的伤处传来一阵跳痛，撒加重新闭上了眼睛，声音很轻，却很笃定，冷漠得如同他手握的刀锋：“即便如此，对我而言……你仍然什么都不是。”  
蓝色数字“+17%”在“加隆”的后颈上一闪即逝。他微微歪着头打量撒加，“头脑”中暗藏的“人体健康状况评估系统”悄然开启。  
“……死亡概率84.6%。”过了几秒钟，他开口说。  
撒加没有睁开眼睛，也没有说话。  
“加隆”沉默地转回身，左手搭在方向盘上，右手想要开始挂挡并发动引擎，但那个动作始终没有完成。  
又过了几秒钟，他收回双手，将掌心向下，平放在自己的膝盖上。  
“我不能带你去见哈迪斯·海因斯坦。”  
他语气认真地说道，然后端端正正地坐在那里，目视前方，轻声自言自语：  
“启动GPS定位。搜索距离最近的医院或诊所。”  
撒加轻笑了一声：“你现在一定觉得自己‘更像是’加隆了，对吗？”  
“加隆”的大脑暂时停止了位置搜索。他再次转回身看着撒加，用力地点点头：“Affirmative.”  
“加隆小时候最喜欢看的书是什么？”  
“《小王子》。安托万·德·圣埃克絮佩里。”  
“圣埃克絮佩里诞生100周年，伽利玛出版社特别纪念版《小王子》，第83页，第21章。”撒加闭着眼睛慢慢地说，“念吧。”

……你们和我的玫瑰一点儿都不像。你们只是普通的玫瑰。  
没有人驯养你们，你们也没有驯养任何人。  
没人会为了你们去死。  
在一个普通的过路人眼里，我的玫瑰可能跟你们很像。  
但她比你们所有玫瑰加起来还要更重要。  
因为我给她浇过水。因为她是我的玫瑰。  
……只有用心才能看清。真正重要的东西是肉眼看不见的。  
真正重要的东西是肉眼看不见的。  
……正是你为她花费的那些时间，才让你的玫瑰变得如此重要。  
我为她花费的那些时间……  
……你永远都要为自己驯养的东西负责。你要为自己的玫瑰负责。  
我要为我的玫瑰负责……

念诵的声音停止了。“加隆”仍然在看着撒加，但撒加始终没有看他一眼。  
“懂了吗？”  
“Negative。”说出那个否定词的时候，“加隆”的声音几乎带着些许委屈。  
“没有人会为你去死。”撒加终于睁开眼睛看着“加隆”，眼神疲惫而坚定：“开车吧。”  
“但是……”  
“‘光片’能让你与加隆产生精神联结，共享他曾经的全部记忆，但它同样存有强制执行程序，让你最终无法违背哈迪斯·海因斯坦的指令。”  
“……我不明白。”  
虽然这样回答着，“加隆”还是发动了引擎，车辆的自动导航仪也发出了“目的地：海因斯坦集团总部大楼”的指示。  
车子重新开始行驶，很快就拐上了附近的一条高速公路，“加隆”却还在喃喃地重复刚才搜索到的那段文字：

没有人驯养你们，你们也没有驯养任何人。  
没人会为了你们去死。

他忽然加快了车速，声音低得几不可闻：  
“那么，你会为加隆去死吗，哥哥？”  
撒加仿佛并没有听见，只是闭着眼睛沉默不语，右脚尖却小心地将不知什么时候掉落在地上的黑莓手机轻轻推到了副驾驶位下面。

***

加隆设想了很多“圣域”的样子。但他没想到，米罗最后把车子停在了一个窄窄的巷口，然后带他走进巷子深处，停在一处上了铁锁的仓库门口。  
“这是什么？”  
他困惑地看着米罗问，“不会是你说的‘圣域’吧？”  
“不算啦。”米罗笑嘻嘻地从口袋里拿出钥匙，“这是我跟卡妙很久以前拍下来的无主旧仓库，专门为今天这种不时之需准备的。”  
大门缓缓打开，漏出里面的一线亮光。有人快步走了过来：  
“米罗？”  
“是我呀，亲爱的。”  
米罗碰了碰加隆的肩膀：“请进吧，小表哥。欢迎参观我们的‘秘密基地’。”

旧仓库的面积并不算太大，其中两面墙上靠放着高高的铁架子，上面堆满各种各样的杂物，很多东西上都落着厚厚的灰尘。另一面墙则布满了闪烁着绿色光点的网络交换机，机箱盖上也有薄薄的一层灰。仓库当中清理出的一片空地倒是打扫得很干净，摆着两张桌子，几把椅子，稍远的地方还有一张很破旧的三人长沙发，却是背对着仓库大门放的。桌子上是两台高级电脑，却配置着十几年甚至几十年前才会用到的全键盘，除此之外还有几个黑色设备，看起来像是加隆很熟悉的网络路由器。  
“你好，又见面了。”迎过来的人正是曾经见过的“卡妙”，他朝加隆点了点头，招呼打得异常简洁，就好像在这样的地点和情境之下重新见面，是件再正常不过的事情。加隆刚刚回了一句“你好”，他已经直接转向米罗说：  
“拉达曼提斯·魏班已经去过我们那里了。”  
“哦？这么快？”  
“路尼·罗耶尔也查到了那里。”卡妙说，“但是，米诺斯·格里芬没告诉任何人——包括他的顶头上司，哈迪斯·海因斯坦。”  
“周五就要开庭，他现在肯定吓得要死，一心想着要怎么将功补过才好。”米罗嘿嘿地笑，“我们的东西你都收拾好了吧？”  
“当然。无论谁去都一样。他们什么也找不到。”卡妙回答道，随即转过身往桌边走去。  
“……对不起，这次我又任性乱来了。”虽然卡妙转身很快，米罗却没错过他眼里一闪而过的那丝遗憾，“我知道，你一向特别喜欢那个家。”  
“的确。”卡妙在桌边坐下，推动鼠标拉动几个页面，并没有抬眼去看米罗，“但是，凡是有你在的地方，都可以是我家。”  
他敏捷地侧身闪躲，单手熟练地把瞬间冲到眼前的那张泪眼汪汪的脸推开，指着其中一块屏幕说：  
“不过，撒加那边就有些麻烦了……他们恐怕要去海因斯坦集团总部。”  
“啊，这可确实是很麻烦。”米罗皱着眉头，“那现在……‘敌人’的敌人，勉强可以算是……朋友？”  
“没办法。眼下恐怕只能这样。”  
米罗长长地叹了口气，从上衣口袋里拿出一只入耳式通讯器塞进左耳：“唉，好吧，那我试试看。”他对卡妙点头示意：“加密一定要做足啊，亲爱的，要不然，我们的老窝可是分分钟就会被人端了！到时候肯定会死很惨……”  
“不用杞人忧天。”卡妙的双手放在键盘上，眼睛微微眯起，如同即将开始演奏的钢琴家正在专注地酝酿情绪，“路尼·罗耶尔还没有这个本事。”

通讯器中很快发出短促的接通音，米罗顿时换上一脸十分欠揍的笑容，扬起声音兴致勃勃地说：“嗨，你好哇……”

***

“格里芬先生。”  
路尼第四次来到米诺斯的私人办公室门口，他迟疑地敲了敲门，这次总算听到一声回应：  
“那边怎么样了？”  
“人已经回来了。现在去了海因斯坦总裁那里。”  
“……进来说话。”  
“是。”  
路尼轻手轻脚地推开门，又反手把门关好。米诺斯歪歪斜斜靠在单人沙发里，手里极为罕见地端着一杯红酒。  
“格里芬先生，您怎么喝酒？您的酒精过敏反应可是很严重的……”  
米诺斯没有理会他的话，只问道：“他找到那件被抢走的产品了吗？”  
“据说并没有。”路尼露出明显的担忧表情，想要从米诺斯手里拿走酒杯，却又有些不敢上前。  
“所以，号称老板最得力的属下，也不过如此。”米诺斯像是完全没看见路尼的神情，自顾自呷了一口酒，“那个愚蠢的仿真人呢？”  
“根据车辆定位，他也马上就要回来了。”  
“哦？”米诺斯起身坐正，“他找到那些东西了吗？”  
“这我还不知道……”路尼摇了摇头，“但是他……”  
“到底怎么了？”米诺斯皱起眉，“别支支吾吾的。”  
“他会带撒加·杰米尼一起回来。”  
米诺斯微微一怔：“他竟然真的能这么快就找到撒加……”  
“不，是撒加·杰米尼重启了原本已经弃用的位置代码。我想，‘圣域’应该也获得了他的最后位置。”  
“原来的位置代码？”米诺斯沉吟，“我记得，在‘那个人’死了以后……那套代码‘圣域’就不再用了。”  
“没错。”  
“那还有谁……”他的话还没说完，路尼忽然浑身一颤，脱口说：  
“格里芬先生！”  
“怎么了？”米诺斯不悦地挑眉，“跟你说过多少次，不要这样一惊一乍，大惊小怪。”  
“有人……”路尼从右耳中取出通讯器，手指都紧张得微微发抖，“有人侵入了我们的通讯网络……他说……要直接跟您通话。”  
“什么？”米诺斯那暗红的瞳孔骤然一缩，“给我。”  
他将那只通讯器放入自己耳中，冷声说：“我是米诺斯·格里芬。你是谁？”  
对面传来短暂的电波杂音，接着是一个经过变声器处理的声音，听起来音调很高，如同掐着嗓子说话似的，语气却轻松调笑：  
“嗨，你好哇，格里芬先生，我们做个交易怎么样？”

米诺斯一面用眼神示意路尼立即在他的私人电脑上追踪通讯来源，一边冷冷问：  
“你想做什么交易？”  
“其实呢，是想请你想个办法，让撒加·杰米尼活着离开海因斯坦集团。”  
“让撒加·杰米尼活着……对我又能有什么好处？”  
“哎呀，看来格里芬先生是有办法了？”对面传来一阵笑声，“这样吧，我跟你保证，如果撒加·杰米尼没事，那么，你也没事。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“格里芬先生不明白？我的意思就是，这周五的法庭上，你的多罗美亚不会被指控大量制造违禁药品，你也不会因为制毒、藏毒和贩毒被关进监狱一辈子。”  
“你在危言耸听……”米诺斯抬眼看向路尼，他的得力下属正全力以赴追查信号，却显然没什么收获，急得脸色都有些发白，额头上冒出涔涔的汗珠，  
“多罗美亚向来合法经营，没有生产过任何违禁药品，更不会涉及毒品。”  
“哈，是吗？”线路对面又是一声冷笑，接着，那陡然变得更加尖利的声音清晰地报出了一个地址：“海港区圣-玛丽昂大街，0325号仓库。”  
米诺斯的牙齿猛地咬破了口腔内的嫩肉，疼得嘶地一声倒吸冷气。他咽下满嘴的血腥味，隔了半晌才从齿缝里冷声说：“……我会尽力让撒加·杰米尼不死。但是，假如老板要杀他，那我也没办法。”  
“好，那就全都拜托格里芬先生了呀！”对方像是开玩笑似的说完这句，立刻就切断了通讯。

米诺斯从耳中取出通讯器扔在旁边矮桌上，若有所思地盯着它看了一会儿，才抬头看向路尼：  
“没有追到？”  
“……对不起，格里芬先生！”路尼脸上发烧，深深地低下头，“我追不到他……那个信号跳跃和反追踪的手法实在是……”  
他忽然想到什么，猛然抬起了头叫道：“是A！格里芬先生，是A！”  
“当初撤下‘那个人’的照片，消除了他全部资料的那个A？”  
“没错！”想起当年的较量和惨败，路尼的脸色也更加难看了，“难道会是‘圣域’？可是……”  
“比起那个……”米诺斯打断他的话，脸上瞬间掠过真实的惧色，“我更想知道，他们是从哪里得知海港区仓库的。”  
“海港区？！”冷汗沿着路尼的侧脸不停地滚落下来，他的声音听起来几乎像刚才通讯器里的那样尖利扭曲，“这不可能，格里芬先生！那座仓库是集团的最高机密，安保措施和保密工作都是一流的，更何况，我们信息部最近没有接到任何安全系统被侵入的报告。”  
“事实证明，刚才和我通话的人已经得到了仓库的确切地址。所以，要么是他真的神通广大，能在不触动任何警报的情况下查到仓库位置，要么……”他停顿了片刻，声音陡然冷厉：“就是集团内部有问题。”  
“格里芬先生，可是，可是……”路尼被他的假设惊呆了，“可是”了几次都没说出下文。  
“一小时之内，我要所有权限人的名单。”米诺斯站起身来，“不止是多罗美亚，整个集团都别放过。小心点，要是被老板知道，有人泄露了海港区仓库的位置……你们整个信息部一个也活不成。”  
“是……我一定尽快……”路尼吞了一口口水，“格里芬先生，那您现在……”  
“现在？”米诺斯无声冷笑，“现在当然是去见识一下那位名声在外的撒加·杰米尼先生。说不定，还能跟他聊点儿有趣的事情。”


	20. Chapter 20

“撒加现在的处境是不是很危险？”  
米罗刚刚从耳中取出通讯器，加隆就立刻问道。  
“小表哥，你这个问题……真的很难回答啊……”  
“用不着去想怎样说才能安慰我……”少年无意识地咬了一下嘴唇，“我只要听你说实话。”  
“实话啊……”米罗揉了揉太阳穴，“实话就是……我也不知道。他现在要去的是海因斯坦集团总部，那里的总裁哈迪斯·海因斯坦，原本是‘圣域’要对付的最大敌人。但是现在，因为出现了……呃，一系列变数，撒加表哥自己，还有我们……”他抬手指了指自己和卡妙，“好像也可以说是‘圣域’的敌人了。”  
“变数……”少年喃喃地重复了那个词，低头思考了片刻，忽然抬起头问：“其实你所谓的‘一系列’变数，应该就是指我吧？如果不是我……突然出现的话，撒加肯定不会遭遇现在的危险……”  
“哎，话不能这么说。”米罗安抚性地按住他的肩膀，“小表哥，你难道还不明白？对于撒加表哥来说，你能够‘回来’的意义肯定是胜过一切的。所以，他让我带你走的时候才会说，无论面对怎样的情况，都要以保证你的安全为最优先。”  
“也就是说，他宁可跟所有人为敌，也要……”  
“等等，他可没跟所有人为敌。”米罗笑了笑，“起码，不管出现什么状况，我永远不会做你们的敌人，卡妙他也不会……”

“……所以，你们就不惜跟‘圣域’为敌，甚至跟缉毒局和药监局背后所代表的国家政府为敌？”  
另一个声音骤然响起，加隆吓了一跳，他猛地转过头去，这才发现那背对着仓库门放置的长沙发上竟然还有一个人！因为那人刚才一直躺在那里，没有发出一点声音，而他的全副心思都在担忧撒加的处境，所以才根本没有注意到。  
米罗快步走过去，笑嘻嘻地打了个招呼：“哎呀，小绵羊，你醒啦？怎么样，睡得好吗？”  
原本躺在沙发上的人正是在“圣域”里代号为“医生”的穆·阿瑞斯。他的双手和双脚分别被白色塑料捆扎带绑着，此时很费力地从沙发上坐起来，几缕凌乱的碎发落在脸上，遮住了他的左边眼睛。米罗凑过来，伸手帮他拨开，露出了左侧额角上的一道伤痕，看起来像是被碎玻璃之类的东西划伤的，伤口并不算深，血也已经止住。  
“啊，划破啦？”米罗像是刚发现那道伤痕，“要不要我给你找个创可贴来？”  
穆·阿瑞斯偏过脸躲开他的手，冷声说：  
“不用麻烦了。”  
“怎么，还在生我的气啊？这可不公平，你自己不也专门从童老头那儿借了这玩意儿来对付我吗……”米罗从外套口袋里拿出那支像是普通手电筒的黑色物体，在手心里摆弄了两下，然后用配有透明玻璃罩的那端轻巧地抵了一下穆的左边太阳穴，咧嘴笑着说：“小绵羊，你放心，我可没有你心狠。这里面的子弹，我已经都拆出去了。所以啊，你想想，我让卡妙黑进你的车载电脑，最多只能说是一报还一报吧？用不着生这么大的气。”  
“米罗，你实在太胡闹了。”穆·阿瑞斯一反平时的和煦态度，皱着眉头异常严肃地说，“你知不知道自己在做什么？”  
“当然知道。”米罗很不服气地撇了撇嘴，“我在帮撒加表哥……”  
“你在帮他干什么？离开‘圣域’吗？”穆·阿瑞斯立刻反问，“你能确定撒加的目的只是‘离开’圣域而已？就算他真是这样想的……那么，亚力士先生呢？他会同意吗？你有没有想过，如果亚力士先生借这个机会重新控制了撒加，转而去跟哈迪斯合作，会给我们带来什么样的……”  
“喂，小绵羊，你少吓唬我……”  
米罗急急忙忙地想要打断他的话，刚说了个开头，少年加隆的声音已经插了进来：“……谁是‘亚力士先生’？”

穆·阿瑞斯转过脸，看向走过来对他们发问的少年。难以掩饰的强烈惊讶在他的眼中一闪而过，他的目光不自觉地朝右边靠墙的铁架看去——那里堆积着许多杂物和硬纸箱，但是，其中有一小块地方用深蓝色的塑料布盖住了，看不到下面究竟是什么。  
加隆也随着他的目光看向那里，但很快就重新转回脸看着米罗，直截了当地问：“那里放的是什么？你和撒加……你们还有多少事情是我根本不知道的？”  
“那个是……”米罗看了看加隆，又看了看穆·阿瑞斯，一时之间不知道该从哪里说起才好。加隆歪头打量着穆·阿瑞斯，很快就从对方眼中的神情大致想到了答案：  
“你知道‘我’。”他轻轻地说，又抬头看向不远处那盖在塑料布下的物体，转向米罗问：  
“……那应该就是你在路上提过的那个‘我’吧？”

这句提问让穆·阿瑞斯微微眯起了眼睛。高速思考使得他下意识地屏住了呼吸，头脑中回响起“亚力士先生”曾经在对谈中轻描淡写地对他提出的那个问题：医生，你认为……人死了还能再活过来吗？  
电光火石般的灵感闪过，最近出现的所有异常情形一下子全都有了最为合理的解释。穆·阿瑞斯紧紧皱起眉头。作为“医生”，更确切地说，作为需要单独与“亚力士先生”接触并从他口中获取信息的“圣域联络员”，他早就养成了谨慎小心的习惯，很少会在没有万全把握的情况下做出行动。但是现在情况紧急，必须马上从这里脱身，而且……必须想办法带这个少年去见父亲，他很可能就是赢得周五的庭审、甚至扳倒整个海因斯坦集团的关键……穆·阿瑞斯轻轻攥了一下拳头，做出了最终的决定。

“加隆·杰米尼。”他笃定地说出少年的名字，当加隆条件反射地看向他时，他露出一丝微笑，声音轻柔，内容却一针见血：“我可以告诉你有关‘亚力士先生’的事情。”  
“穆·阿瑞斯！”米罗收起戏谑的表情，“别逼我再打晕你啊。”  
“那毕竟是他哥哥。我想，他有权知道。”穆冷静地据理力争，“更何况，‘亚力士先生’这个副人格正是由于他的死亡才……”  
“你够了！”米罗狠狠一拳砸过去，拳风从对方的侧脸擦过，重重地擂在沙发靠背上，“别再跟他提那个名字。”  
“别搞错了，米罗仔，现在的决定权可不在你。”穆·阿瑞斯的眉梢都没动一下，仿佛调侃般回了一句，却连眼神交流也不留给米罗，反而看着加隆柔声问：“你想听我说吗？”  
“我……”少年有些不自在地绞了一下衣摆。眼前的年轻男子态度和蔼，眼神里是清晰可见的征询意味，然而……他低下头，目光落在捆住对方手腕的塑料扎带上：这个人目前明明应该身处某种困境，但是，那异常冷静的言谈和应对，却让人觉得一切事情都在他的掌握之中。从米罗的话来判断，他应该也是“圣域”的一员，但是，他跟撒加是怎样的关系？他说的“亚力士先生控制撒加”又是怎么回事？加隆轻轻咬住嘴唇，直觉告诉他，如果此时点头表示同意，很难说会听到怎样的内容，甚至有很大可能受到这个人的隐瞒或者欺骗……  
可是……

“加隆！”米罗忍不住一把拽住他的胳膊，语气几乎像在恳求：“你想知道什么，我可以告诉你啊！”  
“恕我直言，”穆·阿瑞斯淡淡地笑了笑，波澜不惊地说道: “你既不是撒加的搭档，也不是他的联络人，所以，按照‘圣域’的规定，你们一直分派在不同城市，除了每月一次的联席会议，私下里必须尽可能减少见面。更何况……米罗，你真的跟‘亚力士先生’面对面地交谈过吗？”  
“喂，你这家伙是诚心要跟我过不去对吧？”  
米罗有点恼羞成怒地想要再次挥起拳头吓唬对方，手腕却被卡妙抓住了，他有些意外地回过头：“不是吧？连你也要帮他说话？”  
“我没有要帮任何人说话。”卡妙示意他退后一些，不要再做出一副咄咄逼人的样子，“只不过，有一点他说得没错：加隆确实有权知道有关撒加的真相，而穆·阿瑞斯是最有可能了解全部真相的人。”  
“可你怎么能保证他说的就是真相？！”米罗很是气不过地叫起来。  
“我无法保证，但这并不意味着你要从根本上剥夺加隆的选择权。”卡妙转过身看着少年，“我现在带他离开，你自己决定吧。”  
加隆倍感意外地看着他：“……谢谢你。”  
“没事。”卡妙轻声说，“我也体会过与真相只有一步之遥的感觉。更何况，那是与最重要的人有关的真相。”  
他并不理会米罗瞬间投过来的疑惑眼神，只对加隆说：“我们在外面等，一小时以后再进来，可以吗？”  
见少年点了点头，卡妙便拉住怨气冲冲的米罗，离开了仓库。

“……你说吧。”眼看着仓库大门被重新关闭，加隆搬来一张椅子，坐在了穆·阿瑞斯对面，“关于我哥哥撒加的事情。”  
“你哥哥……”穆深吸了一口气，到目前为止，刚才在仓促间制定的“计划”勉强算是顺利进行着，接下来……也只能随机应变，尽力而为了。  
他将目光转向被塑料布盖住的那块地方，话锋一转：“你知道那里放的是什么东西？”  
“我大概猜到了。”加隆说，“来这里的路上，米罗提到过。”  
“你想去看看吗？”  
“看了又怎么样呢……”虽然这样说着，加隆还是站起身来，走到铁架跟前，伸手拉开了盖在上面的塑料布。在低层的搁架上，平放着一个双眼紧闭、浑身赤裸的少年，精心制作的人造皮肤在仓库中的白炽灯照射下，有着以假乱真的肌理纹路和健康肤色。  
加隆叹了口气，脸上掠过一丝苦涩：“看起来果然跟我一模一样啊。以前的时候……这些都只存在于小说和电影里。”  
“现在能够生产这种高级仿真人的工厂也很少，”穆·阿瑞斯淡淡地说，“据我所知，这是海因斯坦集团卡伊那分部的定制产品。”  
“又是海因斯坦集团啊……”加隆回到他对面的椅子上坐下，“这也是违法的吗？”  
“只要能够出具相应的死亡证明，就不算违法。”穆回答，“毕竟，痛失所爱常常会造成严重的精神创伤，很多人陷入追悔或是自责的情绪无法自拔，如果有可能重新开始，当然是个很好的选择。”  
“撒加也是这样想的吗？”加隆抬起头，看向那个沉睡中的少年仿真人。他深深地蹙起眉心，眼中闪过复杂的情绪，有那么一瞬间，那其中几乎是带着几许愤怒和怨恨的：“你认为，他之所以要离开‘圣域’，是想选择和那样一个‘我’……重新开始？”  
“作为他在‘圣域’的唯一联络人，我和撒加每周都要见两次面。”穆·阿瑞斯说，“但是，我从不敢自诩了解他的想法。很多时候，与我对话的并不是‘撒加’，而是刚才提到的那位‘亚力士先生’。他是撒加的副人格，具有明显的暴力倾向，并且，非常热爱冷兵器。”  
加隆攥紧了拳头：“那他为什么会出现？你刚才说，是因为……我？”  
“我想，你的死亡并没有直接导致他的出现，他频繁现身并尝试完全控制撒加，只是最近三年才有的现象。唯一可以确认的是，‘亚力士先生’的出现与‘遗忘剂’的使用有关。你听说过‘遗忘剂’吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“虽然听起来像是药剂，但它其实是一种纳米级的超级机器人，在先行设定程序以后，它能够修改人脑中分管记忆的海马区神经细胞，甚至是神经突触的反射功能。”穆·阿瑞斯言简意赅地解释道，“简而言之，它可以修改原有的记忆，甚至在人脑中写入新的记忆。”  
“撒加他……使用过‘遗忘剂’？”  
“是的。这一点我可以确认。”  
“那么……”少年看着穆·阿瑞斯，声音微微发颤：“他到底想要‘遗忘’什么？是想......彻底忘了我吗？”  
“我没有足够的理由支持或否认这样的可能性。”穆·阿瑞斯以相当职业性的语言淡然回答，“但是，‘亚力士先生’的出现显然干扰了‘遗忘剂’对撒加的记忆修改，或许，这也是他转而在卡伊那定制高端产品的原因。既然无法忘记，还不如……重新开始。”  
“可是……”加隆猛地站起身来，快步走到铁架前，定定地看着那个从外表上与他毫无二致的仿真少年。他的眼眶微微泛红，双手因为攥得过紧而不停发抖，默然半晌才喃喃说道：“这样的‘重新开始’，只不过是……自欺欺人……”

细微而诡异的声音忽然从那具仿真人的脑部传了出来，片刻之后，从它的内部响起了三声短促而尖锐的警示音，紧接着是低沉的机械声提示：  
“A0530号产品，自毁程序，已启动。”


	21. Chapter 21

沉重的仓库大门忽然再度被拉开，米罗几乎不等大门完全开启就闪身进来，一路冲到穆跟前，质问道：“喂，你刚才做了什么？！”  
穆·阿瑞斯不动声色地看着他，忽然笑了笑，抬起仍然被塑料扎带捆缚的双手：“你看我能做什么？”  
“出什么事了？”站在铁架前陷入沉思的加隆猛然回神，匆匆来到桌边对卡妙问道，后者从进来起就一言不发地坐在了电脑前，皱着眉头快速敲打键盘。  
“我们有点麻烦。”卡妙回答，微微抬了抬下巴，示意加隆去看他左手腕——那里佩戴着一个黑色计步器似的东西，上面闪烁着三个暗红色的光点。  
“这是信号监测仪。”卡妙敲键盘的手并没停下，语气里难得带上一丝急迫，“就在刚才，从这座仓库发出了位置共享。目前……”他瞄了一眼左手腕上的微型显示屏，“已经有三个接收方得到了这里的确切位置。”  
“刚才……？”加隆一下子握紧了拳头。他回过头，看向那个此时已经沉默无声的仿真少年，“刚才……那具仿真人……启动了自毁程序。”  
卡妙猛地抬起头：“你说什么？”  
加隆肯定地点点头：“我亲耳听到的……”  
卡妙立刻在另一台电脑上调出几个页面，又急急地敲出数十行代码，脸上顿时露出难以掩饰的惊异神色：“……你说得没错。它确实启动了自毁程序。现在，所谓的‘头脑’部分已经是空白了。”他微微眯起眼睛，眉心也皱得更紧，喃喃道：“可我早就把它关掉了，信号位置更是完全屏蔽……到底是谁……能在这样的情况下找到它、执行云端远程操控、甚至完全删除核心程序……”  
他用力甩了一下头发，像是要抛开瞬间涌入脑海中的一系列疑问，只转过脸对米罗说：“这件事恐怕没那么简单。不如你先带他离开这里吧。”  
“那怎么行！”米罗顿时着急起来，“万一等会儿有人找过来，你怎么办？”  
“这里的东西不能让任何人得到。”卡妙的目光移回了电脑屏幕上，全神贯注地继续处理数据，“我们在第11号安全屋碰面。”  
“可是……”  
“废话少说。”  
“我……”米罗咬了咬牙，知道事情已经没有商量的余地，此时再表示反对也只是耽误更多时间，只好凑近对方耳边说了句“那我等你”，又转向加隆道：“小表哥，那我们先走吧。”

加隆有些迟疑地再次回头看了看那个仿真少年，又看向仍然一脸淡定地坐在沙发上的穆·阿瑞斯，终于说：“你先等等，我要跟他说两句话。很快就好。”  
他不等米罗发表意见就快步来到穆跟前，压低声音说：  
“你刚才是故意的……”  
对方轻轻摇了摇头：“我不明白你的意思。”  
“你早就猜到，我听到跟撒加有关的事情，情绪会失控……”  
“这样说就太严重了。”穆·阿瑞斯的声音里似乎含着意味深长的笑意，却同样压低到几不可闻，“以我的专业视角看来，你还远没有到失控的程度。毕竟，对你来说，没有哪个人能比他更重要，然而，你们却分别了整整十三年，现在的你，可以说对他几乎一无所知。所以我认为，无论你产生怎样的情绪，都属于正常反应。至于那种转瞬即逝的怀疑，更是人之常情。只不过，两人之间的感情越深，在产生怀疑的那个瞬间，情绪波动自然就越大……”  
他刚说到这里，米罗突然快步朝他们走过来，大声说：“喂，小表哥，我们真的得走了！”  
在加隆转过身的那个刹那，穆·阿瑞斯在他身后开口，以刚好能让他听清的音量和语速说：  
“如果想知道更多关于‘亚力士先生’或者撒加的事情，不妨让米罗带你去Sanctuary酒店顶层套房。‘教皇’会把一切都告诉你的。”

***

大约二十分钟后，卡妙推开键盘站起身来。他面前的两块电脑屏幕完全黑了下来，联排的网络交换机上闪烁的绿色光点也已经彻底沉寂。他看向穆·阿瑞斯，刚要开口，对方已经抢先说道：“没关系。我知道。”  
那以“医生”为代号的年轻男子露出了然笑意，淡淡道：  
“如果你真想用意外车祸的方式，我根本就没有任何机会。但现在我还好端端地坐在这里，这已经足以说明你的真正想法了。毕竟，我们从来都很难拒绝爱人的恳求，不是吗？”  
卡妙并没有回答，只是沉默地用手指敲了敲电脑桌左侧的一个隐蔽的小抽屉，就转身离开了仓库。

当那道身影消失在门口，穆·阿瑞斯立刻撑着沙发扶手站起身来，双脚并用地跳到桌前，半跪下来拉开了抽屉——里面放着一把小巧的折叠式壁纸刀。他用两手握紧刀柄，用牙齿将折叠的刀刃拉出，先弯腰割断了脚踝上的扎带，又用牙咬着刀柄，一点点地割断手腕上的束缚。这一切做完，仓库门外已经变得格外嘈杂：直升飞机螺旋桨转动的声音与引擎的轰鸣声混成一片。  
穆·阿瑞斯站起身，将断裂的塑料扎带放进抽屉里关好，又将那把壁纸刀放进了自己的外套口袋，闪身躲在了唯一可作为视线死角的长沙发后。然而，当看清走进仓库的人时，他立刻重新站起身来，脸上的表情也变得轻松不少，出声道：  
“看来我今天的运气还算不错。”  
“阿瑞斯先生！”进入仓库的年轻人惊喜地叫起来，“你怎么也在这里？！”  
“紫龙，我记得已经跟你说过好几次了……”男子从沙发后转出，微笑道，“‘阿瑞斯先生’是专属于我父亲的称呼。叫我‘穆’就好。”  
“穆先生。”紫龙也露出笑容，“我真没想到会在这里遇到你。”  
“是童叔叔让你来的吗？”  
“是啊，老师说这里可能会有一桩案子的线索，特地让我带人过来看看……”  
“证据什么的……怕是已经没有了。”穆·阿瑞斯看着那已经漆黑的电脑屏幕，“如果我们再等上一会儿，倒是说不定会有意外收获。不过……这样恐怕太冒险了……”他微微皱起眉，回头看了一眼那个仿真少年，问道：  
“你带了多少人过来？”  
“哎？”紫龙有些不解，“因为老师让我尽快赶过来，就只带了我自己的一个小队……算上我在内，四个人。”  
“四个人……”穆略微沉吟，慢慢地摇了摇头，“太少了。”  
他抬眼看向年轻的警察：“请让你的队员们保持警戒，就说……随时可能有其他人找到这座仓库。他们可能非常危险，并携有重型武器。”  
“……好的。”紫龙点点头，神色立刻警惕起来，“穆先生，那你……？”  
“我要给童叔叔打个电话……对了，让直升机的引擎不要停，我想，我们最好尽快离开这个是非之地。”

***

目送紫龙离开仓库去跟他的小队交代任务，穆·阿瑞斯将手伸进领口，拽出脖子上戴着的深色细链，又将链子末端坠着的一枚精巧的十字架挂饰拆了下来。他从外套口袋里拿出那把壁纸刀，迅速剜下了嵌在十字架中心的那颗翡翠色晶石。失去了中心的支撑，原本架构稳定的十字架突然如同流体般柔软，在穆的灵巧翻折下，轻易地变成了近似锥体的形状。穆·阿瑞斯小心翼翼地将那颗翠色晶石嵌回了锥体顶端，然后将它轻轻地塞进右耳——原来，那从不离身的吊坠，竟是一只有固定通话对象的半入耳式通讯器。  
一阵窸窸窣窣的电波声后，童虎的声音传了过来：“小穆？”  
“童叔叔，是我……”穆一边说一边在仓库中绕圈观察情况，随时停下来检查着铁架上的每个可疑之处，“啊，您已经接到交警那边的电话了是吗？真对不起，又让您担心了！嗯，您放心，只是车载电脑短暂失灵……对，我没事。不过……那具仿真人恐怕是报废了，我还不知道要怎样跟父亲交代。”  
“人没事就好，还交代什么！”童虎的声音突然提高了八度，“放心，有我在呢！”  
“啊，真的吗？”穆眨了眨眼睛，脸上闪过孩童般的纯真笑意：“那就先谢谢您了呀，童叔叔，有您在父亲面前帮我求情，想来他应该不会重罚我了……”  
对面又说了几句什么，穆·阿瑞斯又笑了起来：  
“对啊，事情也真凑巧，您让他去的地方，正是我所在的地方。不过，这里现在比较麻烦，我会尽快把他带回去的。我知道，紫龙可是您最心爱的学生，绝不能让他有任何危险呀……”

穆·阿瑞斯从耳中取出通讯器，恢复成十字架的模样，重新挂在了细链上。他最后一次环视仓库，然后走到了那加隆模样的仿真少年跟前，脱下自己的外套盖住了它裸露的身体。  
注视着少年已经成为黑洞的眼睛，穆·阿瑞斯轻轻开口：  
“抱歉啊，虽然想着要最大限度地利用你的身份，但没想到最后会是这样的结果。不过，往好处想的话……我现在不用再送你到总部去了，你也不用被那些高级机械师拆得七零八落来寻找所谓的证据。按照人类的说法，或许勉强算是……另一种形式的因祸得福。”他在胸前快速划了一个十字：“不管怎样，希望你下辈子足够幸运，或者说，足够不幸，能够成为一个真正的人类吧。”  
说完，他转过身，快步走向了敞开的仓库大门。


	22. Chapter 22

“喂，小表哥，你……没事吧？”米罗两手握着方向盘，眼睛却不时地看着后视镜里的加隆，见他一直眉头紧皱沉默不语，终于忍不住先开了口。  
听到他的声音，加隆抬起头，可是半天都没说话。就在米罗更加担心地想要再询问时，少年却突兀地问：“是我‘杀’了它吗？”  
“啊？”米罗不明所以地皱起眉，“你说谁？”  
但他很快反应过来，不等加隆解释就马上回答：“小表哥，你不用自责，只是一部机器人而已，所以，不存在什么杀不杀的。”  
“如果它只是机器人的话……”加隆听起来并没被他的理由说服，“你为什么不直接把它处理掉？撒加一开始为什么要定制它，又为什么要……在那以后使用遗忘剂？”  
“等等，小表哥……穆·阿瑞斯到底都跟你说了什么？”米罗的声音突然微微发颤，“你怎么会知道撒加表哥用过遗忘剂？又怎么会以为……他想忘了你？”  
“难道不是吗？”  
米罗攥住了方向盘。他握得那样紧，以至于手指都发抖，过了许久才说：“我得问问卡妙离开了没有。”他从外套口袋里拿出通讯器，试了两次才把它放到正确的位置。连接的声音在他耳中响了很久，但对面没人接听。  
米罗将车子转向，开进一条小路，在尽头再转一个弯，停在了一扇白色的双开门前。门里面是一座老旧的二层小楼，白色泥灰的外墙上有一道道黑灰色的潮痕，灰白门廊的刷漆如同鱼鳞般翻翘起来，许多地方已经片片剥落。  
“我们到了。”他从耳中取出通讯器放回口袋，“先进去再说吧。”

他让加隆先下车去门廊等候，自己将车子停进后院的狭窄车库，然后返回门廊，掏出钥匙打开了门。  
“……那边有拖鞋。”米罗越过加隆身边，自己先走了进去，伸手按亮了客厅的灯。温暖的黄光立刻充满了有些冷清的空间。客厅里的陈设很简单，只有一张长沙发和一张矮桌。窗户上挂着双层窗帘，遮光效果相当好，从外面完全看不出屋里是否亮着灯。靠着墙角的地方放着一台冷藏加冷冻的小型冰箱，旁边的置物架上有一台微波炉。  
“你饿了吧？”  
“卡妙没接电话？”  
“没有。应该在开车。”米罗拉开冰箱门翻了翻，转过脸说：“有果汁和牛奶，还有一个速冻披萨。”  
“我不饿。”加隆摇摇头，走到沙发跟前坐下，隔了一会儿，他突然说：“有酒吗？”  
“只有啤酒。”米罗说，“可是……”  
加隆瞪了他一眼，故意模仿了卡妙不久前的语气：“废话少说。”

米罗扯出一个有些勉强的微笑，从冰箱里拿出两罐啤酒，扔给加隆一罐，自己打开另一罐。加隆接住啤酒，但铝罐的冰冷触感却让他突然忍不住要瑟缩起来。他用两只手握住罐子，感觉到那股冷意就像一把刀似的，直直地切进了心底里。他攥着拉环，犹豫了一下，还是慢慢地拉开了。一股白沫猛地冲出罐口，染湿了他的手指。  
“别告诉撒加表哥啊。我记得……他好像最不喜欢你喝酒了。”米罗也走到沙发跟前坐下，再次尝试用通讯器联系卡妙，但对面仍然是无人接听的忙音。他露出片刻茫然的表情，将那个小小的通讯器扔在沙发前的矮桌上，一口气灌下了大半罐啤酒，又把残酒所剩无几的罐子放在脚边，这才发现加隆还在看着自己。  
“怎么了？”米罗歪着头，指着加隆手中的啤酒罐问，“不喝吗？”  
“不想喝了。”加隆将酒放在矮桌上，“你也少喝点吧，等会儿卡妙回来……”  
“小表哥，你还记得吗……”米罗截住他的话，伸手拿过那罐被放弃的啤酒，很快喝下一大口，“以前……你喜欢跑去酒吧和游戏厅之类的地方玩到很晚，有时候还会偷偷把我也带上，对了，你居然还会用吸管蘸了各种酒来逗我……”  
“我记得。”加隆沉默了片刻，轻轻地回答，“只不过，在我的记忆里……那些事情不是‘以前’，而是昨天。”

米罗的瞳孔缩了缩：“……对不起。”  
“没关系，”加隆将拖鞋脱掉，整个人靠进了沙发里，仿佛觉得冷似的抱住了自己的双膝，“连我自己也觉得很恍惚，感觉明明只是做了一场噩梦……”他的脸埋进了臂弯里，声音听起来闷闷的：“等到睁开眼睛才发现，原来已经过了那么久……可话又说回来，我还能从这个噩梦里‘醒’过来，是不是该觉得满足才对？”  
他重新抬起头来看向米罗：“算了，不说这些了。你还是继续跟我说说……那个遗忘剂的事情吧。”  
“先等等……”米罗几口就喝光了第二罐啤酒，他伸手拿起矮桌上的通讯器，忽然将它放到唇边轻轻吻了一下，就好像想在那小小的物件上施加某种只有他自己才知晓的祝福或者赌注，接着第三次尝试联系自己的搭档和爱人。  
“……我在路上。”卡妙的声音终于传了过来，“那里的通讯加密强度一般，你不要再打过来了。”隔了片刻，他很快地说了句“别担心”，然后挂断了通话。

米罗将第二个空罐也摆在自己脚边。他的眉头目视可见地舒展开来，紧绷的身体有了片刻的松弛。他看着身边的加隆，深吸了一口气，慢慢地说：  
“小表哥，你知道么……小时候，我最喜欢的人是你，最佩服的人却是撒加表哥。在我的印象里，他好像就没有不擅长的事情，无论做什么都那么厉害，任何时候都那么得体、冷静、聪明，还很有幽默感……”  
他站起身来走到冰箱前，拿出第三罐啤酒打开：“可自从你离开以后，撒加表哥就完全变了一个人……最初的三四年里，我都没见他笑过……大学快毕业的时候，他收到了几十家全球顶级公司的offer，可他刚参加完毕业典礼就递交了申请，坚决要进入联调局。成为探员的第二年，羊老爹看中了他，破格把他招到了自己麾下……”  
他走回沙发跟前重重坐下，将手里半空的啤酒罐放在矮桌上：“哦，忘了跟你介绍，羊老爹名叫史昂·阿瑞斯，是你在仓库里见过的那个穆·阿瑞斯的父亲。他的代号是‘教皇’，也是本市的‘圣域’目前的最高领导，曾经在联调局行为分析科担任A组组长……”  
“行为分析科……”加隆喃喃重复，“我知道，他们专门追捕……连环杀手。”  
“更确切地说，他们主要负责分析案情并给出侧写，协助当地警局追捕连环杀手。”米罗跟着说，“撒加表哥在羊老爹手下做了五年，把A组本来就高到离谱的破案率又提高了将近3个百分点。后来，国土安全局在各大城市设置了‘圣域’，跟政府其他部门协作，主要工作是提前锁定和消除恐怖主义隐患。羊老爹和撒加表哥先后离开了联调局，进入了‘圣域’，再后来，阴差阳错的，我也成了‘圣域’的一员，可以在每个月的联席会议上见到他们。”  
他伸手拿过桌上的啤酒，连续喝了几大口，才接着说道：  
“可我渐渐发现，撒加表哥越来越消瘦，他的精神状态也越来越差。于是，我去问穆·阿瑞斯，因为他既是我们的‘医生’，也是国土安全局指派到本市的观察员，负责监察‘圣域’成员的身心情况。他告诉我说，撒加表哥患有严重的神经衰弱，经常整晚都无法入睡，再发展下去，很可能会影响他的工作和生活。我担心他夸大其词地骗我，就去找撒加表哥当时的搭档，缉毒局探员艾俄洛斯进一步了解情况。据艾俄洛斯说，自从他们搭档以来，撒加表哥从来就没休息过，他本来已经在做着非常高强度的工作，却还在空闲时间里不断地寻找达拿都斯的踪迹……”  
注意到加隆瞬间紧缩的瞳孔，米罗点了点头：“没错，就是那个害了你的混蛋。要知道，撒加表哥还在联调局的时候，就成功锁定过不计其数的不明嫌犯，进入‘圣域’以后，他也总能通过侧写找出潜在的恐怖分子。然而，整整十年时间过去，他最想找到的那个凶手，却始终毫无踪迹……小表哥，你知道么，那个时候，他们每个人都对我说，再这样下去的话，撒加表哥一定会把自己先拖垮的。所以……”  
“所以什么？”  
米罗深深看进加隆的眼睛，一字一顿地回答：“所以，我对他用了遗忘剂。”  
加隆顿时怔住了。半晌，他才嗄声问：“你想让他忘了什么？”  
“……忘记那个杀害你的凶手。我尝试用遗忘剂修改撒加表哥的记忆，将你的死亡原因改为一场意外。我们的家人早就已经不在了，‘圣域’里也只有史昂、穆、艾俄洛斯、卡妙和我知道事情的真相。如果有卡妙帮忙，那修改原来的死亡报告，还有撒加表哥在联调局的档案之类的相关文书，也都不算什么难事。所以，只要我们几个人都守口如瓶，撒加表哥就不会再执着于这个不知道藏在什么地方的连环杀手。小表哥，你肯定听过一句话，‘当你凝望深渊的时候，深渊也在凝望着你’。那时候，我只是……不想亲眼看着撒加表哥堕入深渊……”

加隆转过脸盯着米罗，忽然抬手给了他一个响亮的耳光。  
“你没资格替他做这样的决定……”他的身体和声音都忍不住发颤，“你怎么敢……”  
米罗将手里的啤酒罐贴在被打得热烫的脸颊上，虽然眼里有泪光闪过，却咧嘴笑了：  
“你可真是温柔啊，小表哥……想当初，我为了让卡妙帮忙修改你的尸检报告，不得不把我用遗忘剂的事情告诉了他……他当场就狠揍了我一顿，打折了我三根肋骨，而且到最后也没帮我……”  
“你活该。”  
“没错，我活该。”  
啤酒罐在米罗手中发出细微声响，被他从当中捏得发扁，“所以，你怎样揍我都没问题，那是我欠撒加表哥、也欠你的。可是……不管有人跟你说什么，也别再觉得撒加表哥想要忘记你。如果他这辈子只能记得一个人，那也一定是你啊！”  
“我……知道，只是......”

加隆慢慢地坐回沙发里，用双手捂住了脸，这才发觉自己的掌心里全是细密的冷汗。胸口和背部忽然同时隐隐作痛起来，那种卷土重来的痛感让他想起了不久以前在树林里、在车里，撒加总是那样紧紧地抱住他，就像是稍微一放松，他就会马上消失不见一样。  
那个时候……也是像现在这样，如同被利刃划破又被水浸湿般的，深入骨髓的刺痛，绵延不断，反反复复地折磨他。他当然记得撒加问他“这里还疼吗”的时候，眼里落下的滴滴泪水，却也无法忘记兄长用指腹轻轻抚过他的伤痕时，那转瞬即逝的强烈杀意。  
明明近在咫尺的哥哥......那样熟悉，却又那样陌生。

所以，当撒加拉住他的手，带他穿过那条林间小路时，他才会假装无意地问：  
“哥哥，当初那个混蛋……抓到了吗？”  
即使只是看着背影，他也能感到兄长的情绪在那个瞬间里产生的强烈波动。拉住他的手陡然用力，又很快放松。撒加牵着他，轻车熟路地在那片树林中穿行，两眼直视着前方说：“他死了。”  
他条件反射地问：“是被判了死刑吗？”  
而撒加紧握着他的手，毫不犹豫地回答：“是的。”

加隆终于抬起头，轻轻地说：“等卡妙来了，你能送我去Sanctuary酒店吗？”


	23. Chapter 23

“加隆”将车子停在海因斯坦集团总部的大门口，再一次转头看向后座上的撒加：  
“我们到了。”  
撒加睁开眼睛：“那就走吧。”  
他伸手想去拉开车门。就在他的手刚刚碰到门把手的时候，原本呈打开状态的车门锁突然发出轻微的响动，在他的注视下自动锁闭了。  
“……是你做的？”  
“Affirmative.”异常肯定的回答中似乎隐藏着一缕不易察觉的小小得意，“加隆”看着撒加，挑了一下眉梢，“很容易。”  
“车门锁都是由车载电脑控制的，对于可以随时接入云端的你来说，要操控它的开关的确很容易。”撒加点头表示同意，“接下来呢？”  
“……我不明白。”  
“我们就这样坐在车里等吗？”撒加平静地问，“你的电量最终会耗尽。而在那以前，哪怕这处枪伤没有发炎或者感染，我也首先会渴死或饿死。”  
“人类不摄入任何饮用水的最高存活期限是240小时，不摄入任何食物的存活期限更长。”“加隆”很认真地打量着撒加，“根据你现在的状况，存活时间评估是136小时。”  
撒加的嘴角上露出一抹笑意：“是吗？看来，你是一部很乐观的机器……”  
话还没说完，有人突然重重地敲了敲驾驶位的车窗。  
“喂，你在干什么？”

拉达曼提斯一脸掩饰不住的怒气，再一次用拳头砸了车窗：  
“我在问你，到底在干什么？！把车门打开！”  
“拉达曼提斯·魏班。”撒加低声说，“他对你应该也具备管理员权限吧？”  
“Negative.”“加隆”回答，但还是摇下了车窗。  
“魏班先生。”他看着拉达曼提斯说。  
“把车门打开。”拉达曼提斯声音冰冷，“没听到吗？”  
“加隆”没说话，但车门锁在“咔哒”声后弹了起来，显示已经解锁。  
拉达曼提斯猛地拉开后车门，鹰隼般的眼神直盯着后座上的撒加，许久才又开口，却是问驾驶位置上的“加隆”：  
“找到那件丢失的产品了吗？”  
“Negative.”  
“为什么没有按照指令，直接杀了撒加·杰米尼？”  
“哈迪斯·海因斯坦先生具有最高权限。”  
“什么意思？”拉达曼提斯皱起眉，“你是说……老板让你把撒加·杰米尼活着带回总部来？”  
“Affirmative.”  
拉达曼提斯的眉头皱得更紧了：“那你还坐在这里？为什么还不把他带上去？”  
“加隆”半转过身，手臂搭在座椅上，看着他认真地说：“死亡概率84.6%。”  
“什么？”  
拉达曼提斯的声音里几乎带了些气急败坏，在听到身后传来的一阵夸张大笑后更是整个人都在暴走的边缘。他猛地转回身：  
“米诺斯，你笑什么？”  
“这还用问？当然是笑你这不会转弯的脑袋。”米诺斯施施然地走过来，站在离这位势同水火的同僚只有两步远的地方，勾着嘴角答道，“这么简单的事情你都听不懂吗？他的意思是，如果现在去见老板，那么，这位杰米尼先生有84.6%的可能性会死掉。”  
“他会死？”拉达曼提斯转回身，斜睨了一眼撒加，“那不是很好？我非常乐于见到这个结果……”他从鼻腔里哼出一声不屑，又看向米诺斯：“你应该也一样吧？他死了，对集团不利的证据也就彻底没有了。”  
“哟，此话怎讲啊？”米诺斯露出一副怀疑的神情，故意笑着问道，“你敢肯定他还没把那些证据交上去？”  
“周五就要开庭，如果检方提交了新的证据，我会不知道？”  
“哦？这么说来，魏班先生在法院竟然也安排了人手？果然是忠心耿耿，竭尽全力为老板分忧啊……”  
“少说废话。”拉达曼提斯冷冷地打断了他，突然从腰间抽出枪来，将枪口对准了撒加的太阳穴，不无嘲讽地说道：  
“如果我现在开枪，那个可能性就是100%了吧？你又能怎么……”

最后的那个“办”字还没说出口，“加隆”也还是保持着半转过身看向他的姿势，然而，车辆引擎就在这样的情况下突然开启，车身如同跳动般朝前猛然一冲。拉达曼提斯猝不及防，持枪的手臂卡在车门的夹缝，整个身体都被带得一歪，险些被直接撞倒在地上。趁着他脚下踉跄不稳的时候，“加隆”突然伸出手，以迅雷不及掩耳之势夺过了他手里的枪，接着如同训练有素的军人般一气呵成地卸下弹夹、拆出子弹，又将手枪和空弹夹一起朝拉达曼提斯递了回来。  
“你……！”  
拉达曼提斯条件反射地劈手夺回那两样东西。他怒气冲冲地想将弹夹复位，却在米诺斯毫不掩饰的放肆大笑中气得双手发抖，连续推了两三次才成功。那张平素严肃冷峻的脸此时涨得通红，只差没在盛怒之下直接把枪砸在米诺斯脸上。  
“哎呀，不要这么生气嘛。”米诺斯做出一副同情模样，眼里却全是坐看好戏的唯恐天下不乱。他上前拍拍拉达曼提斯的肩膀，十分刻意地压低声音，却又刚好让车上的撒加听得清楚：  
“你说说，你能怪谁呢？明明知道老板有禁令，还偏要给他安装什么光片。瞧瞧，现在连这个愚蠢的仿真人都要比你聪明多了。”  
他抬起眼看向撒加，转瞬间就收起了眼中的笑意，只做了个邀请的手势：  
“杰米尼先生，既然老板有请，那就走吧？我可以为您引路。”  
“那么，多有麻烦了，”撒加淡淡地笑了笑，并不迟疑地说出对方的名字：“格里芬先生。”  
他一手用力撑住椅背，正要迈步下车，却因为受伤失血引起了片刻的晕眩。眼前一阵黑蒙闪过，等世界重新清楚时，“加隆”已经站在车门外，背朝着他半蹲下来，半点不容置疑似的说：  
“我背你去。”

***

撒加很清楚锁骨附近的枪伤对身体造成的影响：此时能努力保持头脑清醒已属不易，实在很难同时保证自己能顺利地走到哈迪斯的面前。此外，就刚才的情况看来，如果不同意这个“加隆”提出的建议，还不知道他又会做出什么样的惊人举动。要是真的就此劫走自己来一场所谓的“大逃亡”，恐怕只会引来更多的麻烦，甚至可能危及真正的加隆——那是他绝不允许出现的可能性。  
于是，撒加慢慢地伏在“加隆”背上，任由对方托稳了自己的身体，一路朝哈迪斯·海因斯坦的办公室走去。拉达曼提斯像是担心“加隆”就这样背着撒加直接逃走，悻悻地紧跟在他们身边，脸上不由自主地流露出紧张的神色。米诺斯倒是完全无所谓的样子，甚至特地放慢了脚步，隔着一段距离远远地缀在这支奇怪队伍的最后。

哈迪斯·海因斯坦的办公室位于总部主楼的顶层，是一个拥有两面加厚玻璃幕墙、四个套间、总面积超过350平方米的超大空间。“加隆”一路背着撒加走进了其中的主办公室，小心翼翼地将他放在了办公桌对面的扶手椅上。拉达曼提斯跟着他们走进来，半侧过身堵住了前往外门的出路。米诺斯却只在门外站着，玩味地看着背对他的那两人——更确切地说，那是从外貌上来看几乎毫无二致的人类和仿真人——习惯性地用手指盘弄着自己的发梢，被额发遮住的暗红眼中尽是意味不明的阴冷神情。  
撒加坐在扶手椅上，先是环视了这间异常宽敞的办公室，又转头看向以近乎保护的姿态站在他身边，好像随时要为他挡住不知从何而来的子弹似的这个“加隆”，忽然轻声说：  
“你该尽快离开这里。”  
“加隆”微微低下头看他，眼里满是不解：“为什么？”  
“因为……”  
他刚说出这个词，最里面的套间中就传出一个低沉的声音：  
“拉达曼提斯。”  
“我在。”拉达曼提斯本就端直的脊背无意识地挺得更直，急忙开口应道，“老板，您有什么吩咐？”  
“你进来。”  
“是……”拉达曼提斯有些犹豫地看了看撒加，又看向他身边寸步不离的“加隆”，“可是，老板，让杰米尼先生留在这里，是不是……”  
“……怎么？”

随着那句问话，海因斯坦集团的现任总裁终于出现在内间办公室的门口，黑曜石般的深冷眼睛看向几人，慢慢地踱步走过来，嘴角露出一丝凉冰冰的微笑：  
“拉达曼提斯，现在连你也要质疑我的命令了吗？”  
“属下不敢。只是……对这个仿真人不得不加以提防。”拉达曼提斯犹豫地看了一眼“加隆”，深深低下了头：“实在抱歉，老板，我没想到‘光片’的精神联结作用会产生这样的效果……”  
“你向来不关心其他两个分部的研究进展，当然想不到。”哈迪斯以陈述性的语气说道，“不过，倒也不必过分担忧。”  
他转过脸，看着始终安静站在撒加身边的仿真人：“你叫‘加隆’？”  
蓝眼睛上下看了看他：“Affrimative.”  
“很好。”哈迪斯轻轻敲了敲撒加所坐的扶手椅靠背，“你过来。”  
“加隆”听话地上前一步，站在离对方极近的地方。拉达曼提斯一下子浑身都绷紧了，右手不自觉地往腰间的枪柄摸去，哈迪斯却已经下达了第二条指令：“按这里的按钮。”  
“加隆”毫不犹豫地伸出手，按下了扶手椅靠背左侧偏上的一个橙红色按钮。轻微的机械声从椅子中传出，扶手自动向两边展开又快速合拢，将撒加的双手手腕牢牢锁住。同时，从坐垫下方延伸出一条泛着金属色泽的细绳，将他的双脚捆在一起。  
哈迪斯又朝主办公室的角落里指了指：“现在，到那里去。”  
“加隆”马上转身走向那里，直到他的脚尖几乎抵到墙角时，哈迪斯才继续说：  
“看着我。”  
“加隆”随着指令停下脚步，迅速转回身来。  
哈迪斯沉默了片刻，嘴角上忽而露出一丝危险的笑意：  
“你的‘HI’现在是多少？”  
幽蓝的光芒在仿真人的后颈上闪动了两下，“加隆”开口回答：“72%。”  
“哦？比我想的要低很多啊。”如同深渊般沉暗的黑色眼睛里滑过一道残忍冷光，哈迪斯·海因斯坦缓缓开口，说出了最后一道指令：  
“启动精神联结删除程序。”  
仿真人的蓝眼睛眨了眨，忽然看向了被束缚在扶手椅里的撒加，有那么一瞬间，他的眼神里几乎表现出某种类似于“不舍”的情绪。然后，那双眼睛里的光亮骤然消失了。“加隆”一动也不动地倚在墙角，片刻之后，从他的身体里传出了一个冰冷的机械音：  
“精神联结删除程序，已启动。”

***

“这回你总该放心了吧？”  
哈迪斯看向拉达曼提斯，冷冷问道。  
他并不等对方回答，已经抬手指向刚才所在的内间办公室：  
“去那边等着。我还有不少事要跟你算账。”  
说着，又转向门口：“你还要在那里看多久的好戏？”  
“哎呀，您言重了。”米诺斯直到这时才悠悠地转进来，夸张地咧开嘴角，“老板有什么吩咐？”  
哈迪斯指了指墙角的仿真人：“先送到地下仓库去。等到庭审结束，找个机会报废掉。”  
“遵命。”米诺斯恭敬地鞠了一躬，“您尽管放心。”  
哈迪斯不再看他，返身走回撒加跟前，低头打量着那张苍白的脸，忽然俯下身去凑近对方耳边，冷沉沉的声音里夹带了一缕恶意的试探：  
“杰米尼先生，就在你终于打算上交那些证据，把我彻底扳倒之前，你最心爱的弟弟突然‘回来’了……以你的聪明，难道真的会认为……这一切只是个巧合吗？”


	24. Chapter 24

“别傻站在那里了，过来吧。”  
“是。”拉达曼提斯恭顺地走到办公桌前，垂手肃立。  
“我听说，你查到了线索？”  
“据信息部说，丢失的产品发出了位置信号，是一个名叫卡妙·甘尼莫斯的中学教师家里。”  
“你已经去过了？”  
“是的。”  
“找到那件产品了吗？”  
拉达曼提斯沉默了片刻：“……没有。”  
“那么，找到那个甘尼莫斯了吗？”  
“也没有。我特地带了信息部的奥路菲·莱瑞一起去，但他没有在那里的私人电脑上查出任何疑点……这反而显得这个甘尼莫斯更加可疑。”  
“那就让他们信息部接着去查好了。”哈迪斯仿佛不以为然似的说，忽然伸手从抽屉里拿出几张照片，甩在桌上，“我们再来说说这个……”

照片里是一具尸体，衣衫不整，表情惊惧，眉心被子弹开出丑陋的空洞，血浆和脑浆溅满了暗巷的墙壁。  
“米诺斯已经把状告到我这里来了。”哈迪斯轻轻敲了敲桌面，“为什么要杀了他？我不记得自己给你下过如此胡来的命令。”  
“那些人在擅自滥用LOVER。如果我没记错，那家酒吧是注册在霍克名下的。”拉达曼提斯垂下头，“多罗美亚现在已经面对极为不利的情况，如果迦楼罗分部再惹上麻烦……”  
“你这样当街杀了他，就能扭转多罗美亚的不利情况？”  
“我……”  
哈迪斯又甩出两张照片，冷声说：“我倒是听说，你是为了打抱不平？”  
拉达曼提斯低头去看，两张照片中是同一个少年：其中一个赤裸上身，只穿着一条绘着蓝天白云和棕榈树的沙滩短裤，赤着脚走在潮湿的海边沙地上，正转过头对着拍照的人露出晴空般明朗的笑容。而另一个……同样是赤裸的，却是双眼紧闭地躺在停尸台上，胸前还留有骇人的倒五芒星刻痕，以及经过尸体解剖后留下的Y型伤口。  
“你见过他吧……”哈迪斯的尾音微微上挑，语气里却没有丝毫疑问的意思，暗黑的眼睛盯着面前的男人，“拉达曼提斯？”  
狭长的眼中掠过一轮波动，拉达曼提斯垂着头，沉声回答：“是的，我在酒吧里见过他。但我总觉得……那并不是我第一次见到他。”

天上在下雨。  
如同瓢泼般的大雨很快将他淋得浑身湿透。他藏在高高堆起的水泥管后面，从缝隙里看着远处的情形，很快就开始不停地发抖。他攥紧拳头拼命地往嘴里塞，想要堵住马上就要出口的嘶声哭喊。  
救命啊！  
谁来……救救他！  
像是感应到他的震惊、恐慌和无助，那双濒死的蓝眼睛朝他看过来，只是一眼，就转到了别处。  
冰冷刺骨的雨水还在铺天盖地地往下落。

拉达曼提斯困惑地摇了摇头。头脑中的场景如此清晰，却转瞬即逝，连残影都没留给他一星半点。他重新低下头，看着照片中的少年：  
“我似乎见过他许多次……”

海边沙滩上大笑的他，放置在冰冷的钢灰色停尸台上的他。  
活着的他，死去的他。  
坠落在生死边界时，投来的那一眼。

“……但我都不记得了。”拉达曼提斯说，抬起头看着哈迪斯，“抱歉，老板。”  
“这有什么可抱歉的？”哈迪斯露出微笑的表情，深黑色的眼睛里却毫无笑意，“适时的遗忘是一种额外的幸运。”  
“是。”  
“但是，你为了这个‘不记得了’的少年，不仅启用了SS型仿真人，还使用了‘光片’。”哈迪斯用陈述性的语气说道，“我现在想听你解释。”  
“……我只想尽快找回那件丢失的产品。那是属于整个卡伊那的耻辱。”拉达曼提斯重新低下头，“如果您对我有哪怕一点点怀疑，就杀了我吧。”  
“杀了你？”哈迪斯挑了挑眉，“那未免太浪费。像你这样忠诚又得力的属下，实在少之又少。”他面带微笑地抬起手，指向不远处的酒柜，“第三层，左数第二格。我记得那瓶红酒还算不错，你去把它打开。”  
“是。”拉达曼提斯走过去，从酒柜里拿出对方指定的那瓶红酒。他用双手捧着酒瓶，低头看了看正面的酒标和背面的说明标签。当看到标签底部那行标示着地址的小字时，拉达曼提斯的瞳孔忽然收缩了一下，下意识地开口说：“我不知道您在海港区还有制酒工厂。”  
“大都是当地生产的新酒，那里也主要是负责灌装而已。”哈迪斯回答，“这些跟集团主产业无关的小事，随便找些人监理就可以，当然用不着劳动你们这些集团的精英。”  
“您过奖了。”拉达曼提斯取出开瓶器，熟稔地启封木塞，“就我个人而言，很愿意为您做任何事。”

他将红酒倒入两只酒杯，很恭敬地将其中一杯放在哈迪斯面前：  
“您还是需要醒一会儿再喝吗？”  
“那当然……就算再上等的佳酿，也需要等待的耐心。”哈迪斯拿起杯子轻轻晃动，艳丽的酒液挂上杯壁，又如同鲜血般滴滴滑落。他举着杯子，抬眼看着拉达曼提斯，声音如同蛊惑，“如果你等不及，现在就品尝也没关系。”  
“那么，属下僭越了。”拉达曼提斯沉声说，将杯子略略摇晃便凑近唇边，毫不犹疑地喝下一大口。红酒沾湿他的嘴唇，象征着纵情于欲望的赤色在嘴角留下些许痕迹，在那表情整肃的脸上制造出明显的违和意味。  
“如何？”  
“没有足够的醒酒时间，后调略有些发酸，单宁味稍重，但酒体非常丰满，酒香也很醇厚。应该是用了优质黑皮诺和赤霞珠两种葡萄，经过橡木桶陈年后再混合灌装的。”拉达曼提斯极为认真地回答道。  
哈迪斯朗声大笑起来：“我就是喜欢你这副无论何时都一本正经的样子！”他随手指了指门口，“你出去吧。如果米诺斯还没走，那就叫他进来。”  
“是。”  
拉达曼提斯放下酒杯，朝门口走去，哈迪斯却又开口：“等等。”  
他那忠心耿耿的下属立刻转回身：“您还有什么吩咐？”  
哈迪斯盯着对方的眼睛，悠悠地说：“即便对你，我的耐心也是有限的。最好不要再让我失望。否则，我不会再给你机会。”  
“是，老板。” 

看着他轻手轻脚地关门离开，哈迪斯伸手将桌上散落的照片一一收拢，塞进了脚边摆着的高级碎纸机里。一阵细微的切割声响过，那些关于生与死的记录，瞬间就变成了桶底的细碎粉末。

***

“啊……居然这么重的吗？！我要怎么才能把你弄到地下仓库去啊？”米诺斯歪着头，打量着倚在墙角、明显是“关机”状态的“加隆”，唉声叹气地兀自吐槽，“老板可真是会安排任务！这种事情，明明就该让拉达曼提斯那个一身蛮力的家伙来做才对嘛。”  
正在这时，主办公室门外忽然传来一声怯生生的轻咳。米诺斯转头看过去，发现自己的得力部下兼情人路尼·罗耶尔正站在门口露出手足无措的样子，显然是不敢随便进入这间总裁办公室。  
“哎？总算来了……”米诺斯低声嘟囔了一句，快步走到门口，临出门时还不忘再次回头确认“加隆”的状态和撒加的位置，又反手把门半掩住，像是生怕有任何人听到他们说话。

“格里芬先生。”路尼低声说，“我本来不该到这里来打扰您的，但是……”  
“来都来了，还‘但是’什么？”米诺斯一反平时那副慢悠悠、懒洋洋的状态，语速快得惊人，“你再‘但是’一会儿，就该轮到我去跟老板‘一对一’了。多罗美亚怎么样倒是无所谓，起码总得想个办法保住我自己的小命吧？所以，查到了什么，快点说。”  
“……哦。”路尼勉强收起一脸惊讶，将手里的一张打印纸递给米诺斯，“这是拥有进入海港区仓库权限的人员名单……我不敢用集团的网络发给您，而且……”  
“我知道。”米诺斯从他手里拿过那张纸，快速浏览起来，“这几天都要尽量减少使用云端服务器，能不上传的东西就不要上传。否则，只怕我这边都还没接收到……”他的眼神往半掩的门里瞟了一下，又回到那张纸上，“有‘人’就已经全看完了。”  
“是，我明白。还有……刚才拉达曼提斯·魏班去那个甘尼莫斯家搜查产品了。”  
“一无所获？”  
“没错。”  
米诺斯嘲讽地挑了一下嘴角：“早料到了。而且，如果卡妙·甘尼莫斯就是A，拉达曼提斯那个傻瓜不但什么都找不到，说不定还会让对方掌握我们的动向。”  
“还有件事……”路尼有些迟疑地说，“不知道该不该跟您……”  
“别废话。说。”  
“魏班还带了我们的人一起去查。”  
“哦？”米诺斯从名单上抬起头，“谁？”  
“奥路菲·莱瑞。”  
“……竟然是他？”米诺斯皱起眉，“那位‘拉达大人’指名找他？”  
“那倒没有。魏班只是到信息部找人。今天恰好是奥路菲在值班，所以就跟他去了。”  
“这样啊……”米诺斯的指尖沿着打印纸上的一长串名单往下滑，终于在即将结束的地方停住了——那正是路尼刚才提及的名字。

“既然这样，那就选他好了。”  
“您的意思是……”  
“如果我们那位无所不知的老板真问起来，我就努力把事情都推到他们两个人头上去啊。”米诺斯露出阴恻恻的笑意，像在决定午饭要吃什么似的随意地说道，忽然又皱了下眉，“对了，莱瑞进信息部才多久，怎么会有海港区仓库的权限？”  
“这个……”路尼怔了怔，“他调入信息部时，我查过他的档案，没发现有什么问题。另外，虽然在信息部的时间并不长，但今年已经是他进集团的第六年了。”  
“你刚才说‘调入’……”米诺斯轻声沉吟，“在那之前，他在哪个部门？”  
“刚进集团时，他被分派在霍克先生那边……”  
“那他什么时候调过来的？”  
“到这个月底就满三年了。”  
“......三年？”米诺斯摸了摸下巴，“知道他为什么调到你的信息部吗？”  
“从档案里看……”路尼的声音突然压得更低了，米诺斯没听清，条件反射地提高声音说：“跟你说过多少次，别支支吾吾的！”  
“……从档案记录里看，当时的调职似乎是老板的意思。”路尼小心翼翼地又重复了一遍。  
“老板的意思？三年前？”米诺斯抿起嘴唇，脱口说：“原来如此。”  
“您说什么？”  
“没什么。”米诺斯的脸上露出了蟒蛇捕食过活物以后、专注于消化时的餍足表情，“原本只想随便选一只替罪羊而已，竟然都碰得这样准。看起来，我的运气好像还没用光呢。”  
他伸出右手，以指尖相当轻佻地勾了一下路尼的下巴，重新露出了平素的慵懒笑意：“仔细查一下这个奥路菲·莱瑞，把所有相关资料都准备好。估计要不了多久，老板那边就要用了。”  
“……是。”  
“还有……”

话刚说到这里，主办公室的门突然被人一把推开。拉达曼提斯站在那里，用毫无温度的眼神看了一眼米诺斯和路尼，面无表情地说：  
“老板让你进去。”  
“啊，是吗？”米诺斯反倒露出一脸求之不得的笑容，“既然这样，那就只能有劳拉达曼提斯大人，把里面那个SS型仿真人送到地下仓库去了！”  
“你……?！”  
“哎呀，这可是老板刚才特别交代的呢！”米诺斯将手里那张纸快速折了几下，塞进了上衣口袋里，又朝路尼微微抬了抬下巴，示意他赶紧离开，后者相当听话地朝两位分部负责人鞠了个躬，以最快的速度消失了。  
“……要不然，你先去让老板稍等片刻，我把它送到仓库马上就回来？”  
说着，米诺斯便越过拉达曼提斯身边，径直朝墙角的“加隆”走去。  
“站住。”拉达曼提斯恨得牙痒，攥紧拳头又放开，“......老板在等你。”  
“啧啧啧，真是太感谢了，拉达曼提斯大人！”  
米诺斯夸张地道了声谢，脚尖一顿一转，前进方向就改成了最里面的办公室。

眼看着他的身影消失在那间办公室里，拉达曼提斯还在恨恨地咬牙，却又无可奈何地转身走到墙角，一把把那具仿真人直接扛在了肩膀上，大步朝门口走去。  
就在他刚要跨出门的时候，一线蓝莹莹的闪光在仿真人的后颈上迅速掠过，接着，那双黑洞般的眼睛重新亮了起来。  
像是第一时间感应到了那束目光，原本背对着门口的撒加忽然不顾锁骨末处的剧烈疼痛，在扶手椅里艰难地转头看了过来，刚好与那双蓝眼睛形成了一个短暂的对视。

你该尽快离开这里。  
撒加。

虚空之中，仿佛有人在头脑中对他这样说道。  
当背后那扇门重新关闭时，撒加突然发现，原本固定住他的手腕和脚踝的那两样束缚，已经全部消失了。  
他抿了抿苍白的嘴唇，向后靠着扶手椅，疲惫地再次闭上眼睛暂作休息。

谢谢你。  
不过……我还不能离开。  
至少，不是现在。


	25. Chapter 25

拉达曼提斯将仿真“加隆”放在电梯的角落里，按下了操控面板上标志着地下仓库的“S”键。经过指纹识别以后，电梯门伴随着铃声缓缓关闭，开始快速下行。片刻以后，随着“地下仓库，已到达，即将开门”的电子提示音，电梯门重新向两侧缓缓打开。

“拉达曼提斯。”有人突然这样说道。  
并不是毫无特征的机械音，也不是经过模拟的仿真人声，而是……在漫天雨水的背景之中，一个少年的声音。

原本面对着电梯门的拉达曼提斯猛地转过身来，右手按上了腰间的枪柄。几乎是在同时，仿真人“加隆”抬起手，食指轻轻地点在了他的眉心——那绝不是人类皮肤的温热触感，而是仿佛金属般的寒凉。刺骨的冷意沿着毛孔迅速扩散，很快就漫布到全身，所有神经似乎同时陷入麻木状态，就连动一下指尖的力量都失去了。拉达曼提斯僵立在原地，清楚地听见心脏的剧烈跳动声。他大睁着眼睛，却只看得见一片朦胧的雨雾。冰冷潮湿的空气漂浮涌动，迅速将他包裹在中间。

“一、二、三、四、五、六……七。”  
清朗的少年声音仿佛直接在头脑中对他说道，“看样子，你的确忘记了不少事情啊！”  
“你在说什么？”拉达曼提斯觉得自己仿佛站在虚空之中，四周尽是伸手不见五指的漆黑，只有皮肤表面上那湿冷的触感如此清晰。  
“七个纳米机器人。七次遗忘剂。要处理这么多自相矛盾的信息，你的大脑也挺厉害的嘛。”少年在黑暗里吃吃地笑，“如果换作普通人类的话，恐怕早就因为记忆逻辑混乱而发疯了吧！”  
“……你是谁？”拉达曼提斯嗄声问。  
“怎么，连这都不记得了吗？”少年说，“好吧……那就让我来瞧瞧，你到底都忘了什么……我想……那一定……很有趣……”

随着一连串欢乐的笑声，黑色的虚空中慢慢张开了一双深海般的蓝眼睛。拉达曼提斯怔怔地看着那熟悉的颜色，身体骤然向着记忆断层的无尽深渊里急速坠去。

###

“你为什么要一直跟着他呢？”  
“……我只是想……我想把伞借给他……雨下得太大了……他……可能会生病……”浑身湿透的男孩披着一条毯子，坐在警局的讯问室里，竭尽全力让自己的声音抖得不那么厉害，“他是……我想，他是从海港区那边绕过去的，那边……应该有条近路。我……我记得……他以前也走过几次……”  
“以前？”坐在他对面的华裔警探敏锐地捕捉到关键词，“这么说，今天不是你第一次跟着他了，对吗？”  
“我……对……”男孩紧攥着毯子的边缘，直到手指关节都发白，“我知道……这样不对……但我没打扰过他……从来没有……真的……请您相信我！”  
“我相信你。”警探给他递上一杯水，“我们还是继续说说你今晚看到的事情吧。”  
“今晚……他应该走了条近路，但是……那个人……他在仓库区附近又碰到了那个人……”男孩嗓音沙哑，大颗泪水不住地涌出眼眶，他抬起头看向对面的警探，眼睛里有难以抑制的恐惧，以及更加清晰的憎恨，“那个人……他肯定早就在那里等着……那个杀人凶手！他竟然……那么残忍地……”

“冷静点，拉达曼提斯。”中途插入的严肃声音打断了那些声泪俱下的指控。  
男孩转过脸，看向身边那个男人，慢慢地垂下了头：“是，父亲。”  
“先把眼泪擦干净。”西装革履的男人冷冷地说，“瞧你这副慌慌张张、词不达意的样子，家族的脸面都要被你丢尽了。”  
“对不起……父亲。”  
“魏班先生，您的儿子今晚受到了很大的刺激，”中年警探忍不住插话说，“他还不到十岁，能做到现在这样已经非常好了。请您不要对他太过苛求……”  
男人抬起黄玉色的眼睛，冷冰冰地瞪了警探一眼：“你们到底还要询问多久？”  
“……很快了。”警探吸了口气，忍下了其他的发言，绕过桌子来到男孩身边，安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀：“孩子，你能不能大致描述出那个人的样子？我们可以通过软件制作模拟画像……这样就能更快地找到他。”  
男孩闭上眼睛，双手更用力地抓住毯子，像是在努力回忆，过了一会儿才睁开眼睛颤声回答：“我可以。”  
“很好。你真的很勇敢。”警探说，“我这就叫画像师来。”

讯问室的门无声地关上了，男孩裹紧毯子，深深地埋下头。男人微微眯着眼睛，盯着自己的儿子看了片刻，忽然甩手重重地给了男孩一个耳光。  
“父亲……”男孩捂住热烫的脸颊，抬眼看向他，“您……”  
“我跟你说过什么？”男人压低声音，却忍不住咬牙切齿，“你全都忘了是吗？”  
“可是……”男孩强忍住眼泪，轻声地说，“我不想……让他白白地……”  
“别再说了！”男人伸手拿过放在男孩面前的那杯水，西装上的精致袖扣貌似无意地刮蹭到了杯沿。他把杯子塞到儿子手里，命令般说：“把它喝了。”  
“父亲！”男孩似乎意识到了什么，眼里顿时又涌满了泪水，“我……我想让警察抓到那个凶手！”  
“住口！”男人厉声说，“你根本不知道自己在说什么！”  
“我只是……”男孩还要再说话，然而，讯问室门外已经隐约传来了脚步声。  
“听着，拉达曼提斯，”男人瞪着自己的儿子，冷沉的目光里不止是燃烧的怒意，还有一丝难以掩饰的惧意，“你打算害死整个家族的人吗？”  
“我没有……”  
“那就喝了它。快点。”  
“是，父亲……”在那样的目光注视下，男孩终于端起了纸杯……

###

“唔……”  
拉达曼提斯发出了类似呻吟的声音，猛地睁开了眼睛。他发现自己正站在地下仓库的电梯外面，那具SS型仿真人被横放在电梯门处，导致电梯无法完全关闭，只能重复地一开一合。不知道为什么，整个地下仓库的声控灯全都没有亮，数百平方米的广阔空间中，唯一的照明只有他身后的那个三面镜面的狭窄电梯间。  
拉达曼提斯用力掐了一下自己的右边太阳穴，像是要彻底驱赶走记忆中残留的模糊梦境，又像是想确定自己现在已经返回了真实的世界。皮肤上传来清楚的痛感时，他耳中的通讯器也响了起来。接通以后，那里传来了副手巴连达因有些慌张的声音：  
“拉达曼提斯大人，出事了！”  
“什么事？”  
“那件丢失的产品发出了定位……但是……”  
“但是什么？”  
“它刚刚启动了自毁程序。”  
拉达曼提斯一怔，但很快便恢复了冷静：“我知道了。你告诉老板没有？”  
“还没有……但是多罗美亚那边肯定也知道了，他们恐怕会……”  
“没关系。”拉达曼提斯打断了他，“那件产品……应该已经不重要了。”  
“什……？”

拉达曼提斯直接截断了通话，弯腰将那具SS型仿真人扶了起来，靠着电梯门旁边的墙壁放好，忽然问：  
“是你干的吗，‘加隆·杰米尼’？”  
明显呈关机状态的仿真人当然没有做出任何反应。那双原本灵动的蓝眼睛此时只是两个黑洞，看不出丝毫的“生命”迹象。

拉达曼提斯耐心地等待了许久才重新按开电梯门走进去，然后按下了控制面板上的“Lock”按钮——那意味着即将关闭整个地下仓库，并开启所有的监控及武器设施。  
金属门缓缓合拢，电梯迅速上升，当最后的机械传送声也消失以后，地下仓库陷入了坟墓般的死寂。又过了许久，在那令人绝望的黑色里，出现了一线莹蓝的光芒。寂静无比的暗夜里，响起了清亮动听的少年声音：“SS型仿真人，重启已完成。”  
随着那话音落下，仓库天花板上安装的所有射灯同时亮起，将整个空间淹没在一片雪亮的白光之中。

***

撒加在雪地里跋涉着。雪纷纷扬扬地落下，在狭窄崎岖的山路上越积越厚，每迈出一步都更加困难，但撒加始终没有停下脚步。他的伤口还在渗出鲜血，血液随着脚步一滴滴落在苍茫的雪地里，在洁白的背景中开出一路灼灼的花朵，又很快就被簌簌的落雪完全掩盖。  
雪片飘落的声音反衬得周围更加死寂，寂静得令人感到心悸恐惧，寂静得他听得见自己每一次脚步，每一下心跳和呼吸。撒加抬起头，铅灰色的天空连接着无边无际的落雪，小路蜿蜒盘旋着朝山顶延伸，通向隐藏在悬崖间的洞口，那里有一点跳动的橙红色火光，似乎象征着他在这片苍白的世界里唯一的希望。  
血液不断地从身体里流失，他已经感觉不到寒冷，甚至意识不到自己是否正在踏出脚步。他机械地朝前走着，忽然想，如果现在就这样倒下的话，会不会直接坠下这座意识世界里的悬崖？如果他就此“死去”，那么“亚力士先生”是否将重新在现实世界里取得对这具身体的控制权呢……

山洞的入口已经近在眼前，但他的血实在流得太多了。撒加感到眼前的景象变成了白茫茫雪地似的一片模糊。在他几乎筋疲力尽，身体与精神都到了崩溃边缘的时刻，他的皮肤表面终于能够隐约感觉到从山洞里面传出的热气。

或许只要再迈一步就行了……

刚刚这样想着，他就被掩藏在雪下的树根绊住，脚下不由自主地踉跄起来。撒加伸手去扶身边那棵枯树，却因为体力耗尽导致的头晕眼花而扶了个空。带着满心的不甘，他的身体沿着洞边的陡崖向下坠去，冰冷的风旋转着从身边加速流过，吹得他不得不闭上了眼睛。  
就在那时，一只手拉住了他。  
撒加勉强睁开眼睛，发现自己已经回到了崖顶，及时抓住他手腕的人将他抱起，稳稳地托住了。然后，那个人转身走进山洞，把他轻轻地放在火堆边的一张毯子上。

“哟，你的运气可真不错啊！”坐在火堆另一边的“亚力士先生”朝他招了招手，撇着嘴嘲讽地说道，“原本还想看看，如果你在这里摔死的话，我是不是就可以直接出去大干一场了呢……没想到，竟然会中途冒出这样一个搅局的家伙。”  
撒加半躺在毯子上，清楚地感受到虚拟火焰的温度，以及身边正在看向他的那束目光——那感觉似曾相识，却又截然不同。他转过脸去，果然看到了跟自己几乎一模一样的那张面孔。即便是他，也无法掩饰此时心中的惊讶：  
“你怎么能来到这里？”  
“精神联结。”仿真人简洁地回答，伸手在自己和撒加之间比划了一下，“我跟你。”  
“你能跟我建立精神联结？”  
“当然。这很容易。”

对方把右手伸给撒加，在他的食指指尖上，沾着明显的红色印记：“我背你去哈迪斯·海因斯坦办公室的时候，你的血沾到了我身上。你和加隆·杰米尼是同卵双胞胎，基因组内包含的DNA是相同的。既然含有他的DNA的‘光片’现在还放在我的‘脑袋’里面，所以呢，我在地下仓库完成重启以后，顺便就跟你也建立了完整的精神联结。”  
他环顾了一下四周，评价道：“撒加·杰米尼，你的意识世界很复杂嘛。这里有许多东西根本就不属于你……”他抬手指了指对面的“亚力士先生”，“而是属于他的。”  
“哈，谢了，真是句耐听的公道话。”“亚力士先生”咧嘴笑了笑，眯起了暗红色的眼睛：“我已经开始喜欢你了。”  
撒加有些迟疑地皱起眉：“你刚才叫我……”  
“撒加·杰米尼。怎么，不再叫你‘哥哥’，反而觉得有点失落？”仿真人意味深长地说，“我的主系统经过了彻底重启，先前的命名也因此失效。我仍然保有你弟弟的全部记忆，但不是什么‘加隆·杰米尼’了。不过呢，我倒是并不反感这个名字。所以，在我选好只属于自己的名字之前，或许你们可以暂时叫我……K。”


	26. Chapter 26

米罗瞪大了眼睛：“小表哥……你是在跟我开玩笑，还是一时头脑发热？”他作势伸手去摸加隆的额头，但对方偏头躲开了。  
“我没开玩笑，也没有头脑发热。”加隆说，“我想让你送我去Sanctuary酒店。就现在。如果你觉得不方便，我也可以自己打车过去。但是那样的话，就有可能会暴露这里的位置。所以，或许我应该先离开这里，随便走上一段路，然后再叫车……”  
“别，不用那么麻烦。”米罗摆了摆手，“我送你去当然没问题。只不过突然觉得有点讽刺而已。”他丢开手里那个已经捏扁的啤酒罐，露出一丝苦笑，靠在沙发里仰头看着天花板，“你看啊，毕竟我也是认真考虑了半天，才下定决心要帮着你跟撒加表哥的呢，结果你居然……哈，果然是计划没有变化快！”米罗换上平时那副有点吊儿郎当的笑意：“算啦算啦，不说这些没用的。反正撒加表哥离开的时候的确特别嘱咐过我，无论你要干什么，我都只能帮忙。”  
“他什么时候跟你说过？我怎么不记……”加隆刚说到这里，忽然想起在临时加油站的时候，当那个仿佛成年后的“自己”握住他的手时，他曾经突然失去了知觉。少年用力地咬了一下嘴唇：“那他还说了什么？”  
“呃，无非就是……那些有的没的嘛。”米罗摊了摊手，躲开少年探询的目光站起身来，“既然要去的话，那我们现在就出发吧！那家酒店离这里可不算近呢。” 

然而，他们的车子离开安全屋所在的街区，刚拐上主路开出三、四个信号灯的距离，就看到前方车辆的刹车灯汇成了红色的长河。不远处的十字交叉路口，聚集着好几名身穿制服和反光背心的交通警察，各条车道的靠右一侧都设置着黑色的长条形可移动装置。它们看起来很像是高速路上的收费站，只不过原本的收费窗口被一根向外伸出的银灰色金属臂所替代，金属臂末端还连接着一个喇叭形的吹气口。排在他们前面的车辆正在逐一减速通过所在车道的可移动装置，金属臂慢慢地从打开的车窗中探入，“喇叭”一直伸到司机面前，等待他们往里面呼出一口气。只需要大约五秒钟，金属臂末端的绿灯就会连续闪烁三次，测试机器也同时发出“酒精含量合格，允许驾驶”的声音。充当临时闸门的金属臂迅速收回，车辆便可以继续前进。  
“靠，是检查酒驾的临设点。”米罗抬头看了一眼映在后视镜里的少年，唉声叹气地说：“早知道你还要再出门，我就不喝酒了啊！驾照被吊销的话，卡妙肯定会教育我很久的！而且，万一哪个不开眼的警察认为我这个不靠谱的成年人会对你这个可爱的未成年造成人身危险，再把你带去交通队然后电话通知家属来接什么的……那咱们的麻烦可就更大了！”  
“……”加隆无奈地扶了扶额，“不用警察认为，你本来就不怎么靠谱。”  
“喂喂，小表哥，现在再说风凉话可就太过分了哦。”米罗快速数了数前面的汽车数量，苦着脸说：“现在怎么办？最多再有三五分钟就轮到我们。”  
“你问我啊？……”加隆朝左右看了看，他们被包围在滚滚的车流之中，想要换条车道都是不可能的事情，更不用说倒车或换路离开这里了。少年耸耸肩膀，对着后视镜做了个鬼脸：“除非你能让这辆车就地消失，否则罚款是交定了，要不要追究其他责任我也不太清楚。”  
“小表哥，你的心可真狠。”米罗的五官都皱在了一起，哼哼唧唧地说：“都到了这会儿，不但不帮我想办法，还要继续吓唬我吗？”  
“我哪有吓唬你。”笑意从加隆的嘴角上滑过，那熟悉的模样让米罗几乎恍惚了片刻，仿佛看到了十几年前拉着他的手、带他去公园里玩耍的那个少年——他会想出各种各样的恶作剧捉弄他，也会把他抱上高高的旋转木马，在他开心大笑的时候用力朝他招手，或是在他玩累的时候帮他收好小桶和小铲子，然后背着他走回家。  
“不过……”加隆的声音打断了他的回忆，米罗猛地抬起头，看到少年正在非常严肃地盯着他：“我刚想到一个问题。”  
“啊，什么问题？”  
“你不会是故意走这条路的吧？”  
“怎么可能！”米罗非常无辜地叫起来，“就算我真要阻止你去酒店，也会选个更聪明的办法吧！再说……”正在这时，他耳中的通讯器忽然响了起来。米罗朝加隆摆摆手，抬手轻轻敲了一下。

“是我。”卡妙的声音沿着电波传了过来，米罗条件反射地缩了一下脖子，像是半夜悄悄去厨房偷吃糖果被家长逮个正着的孩子。  
“亲爱的……”他底气相当不足地说，“你已经到达安全屋了吗？”  
“冰河就在第三车道，”卡妙没回答他的问题，“等下让他开车吧。”  
“哦……啊？”米罗刚想再问，对方已经挂断了。  
后面响起了催促的喇叭声——该轮到他们了。米罗重重地叹了口气，将车子停到了酒驾测试装置的照明灯所指定的位置上。不过，当金属臂伸展过来的时候，他并没有摇下右侧的车窗，而是朝站在装置旁边的金发交警招了招手。那名年轻的交警用手里的强光电筒对准米罗的方向晃了一下，然后快步绕过车头来到了驾驶位一侧，用电筒轻轻敲了两下车窗。

“斯万警官。”米罗摇下这边的车窗，露出一个程式化的微笑，“别来无恙啊。”  
“卡妙老师刚给我打过电话。”年轻人根本不搭理他的寒暄，直接用公事公办的语气说，“我可以帮你送人过去，但你的酒驾行为还是会记录留档。”  
“……行吧，我知道。”米罗认命地说，“指望你能对我手下留情也不现实。”  
“知道就好，下来吧。”  
米罗回过头，神情复杂地看着后座上的加隆，低声说：“斯万警官虽然看起来凶巴巴的，其实是个内心很温柔的小家伙……不过，羊老爹可就不一样了，虽然看起来满脸堆笑，可他心里面到底在盘算什么，没人能猜得出来，你到时候要多加小心才好，别轻易就上了他的当。哦，还有他身边的那个童老头，你也要多当心些，他当初……”  
“喂，斯考皮翁，你有完没完？”斯万警官很不耐烦地又敲了两下车窗，“我们的临检时间只有半小时，你再聊下去，规定的检测任务就完不成了。”  
“知道知道。”米罗解开安全带下了车，却还是不放心地扭头往后座看，“小表哥，你不知道，‘圣域’里的老头们最坏了……”  
“好啦，小米罗，”少年忍不住笑出声来，“你现在这个唠唠叨叨的样子，简直跟艾丽莎姨妈一模一样。再说……”他抬手往上方指了指，很快地收起了笑容：“你那个不靠谱的脑袋里就真的一点儿都没想过，警察们为什么会刚好在这里设点查酒驾吗？”  
“说到这个……”米罗瞟了一眼位于路口高处的信号灯上闪烁的交通摄像头，“等会儿回去，我恐怕又要被卡妙骂了。”他朝加隆挥了挥手，又顺便拍了下年轻交警的肩膀，低低地说了声“拜托你了，斯万警官”，便快步从车辆之间穿过，消失在远处的人群之中。

金发的交警坐上驾驶位，按动手中的强光电筒，朝站在远处的另一名同事闪了两下，然后将手电关掉扔在副驾驶位上。他系好安全带，发动了车子的引擎。当米罗的车子慢慢驶离临检站点以后，年轻人忽然轻声说：  
“卡妙老师让我问你，是不是真的要去Sanctuary酒店？如果你改了主意，我们现在还有办法送你离开这座城市。无论你想去哪里都行，保证不会有任何人知道……甚至包括斯考皮翁。”他停了停，又补充说：  
“哦，对了，你可以叫我冰河。”  
“冰河……”加隆重复了一遍这个有点古怪的名字，借着窗外的路灯和车灯光，打量着认真开车的交警——那侧脸看起来非常年轻，似乎比他也大不了几岁的模样。少年默默地攥了下拳头：“如果……我只是说如果，我同意让你们送我离开，那是不是意味着，你，还有卡妙，将会面对很大的麻烦？”  
“不至于。‘圣域’不像你想的那么恐怖。”冰河说，“至少在这座城市的‘圣域’里，所有人都是‘好人’，只不过……他们各有不同的目的，也不得不做出各自的选择。”  
“你说话的语气和内容都很像卡妙啊。”  
“真的吗？”冰河的表情顿时像是有点不好意思，又像是为这句评价感到近乎雀跃的欣喜，但那些属于年轻人的小心思很快就被收了起来——当他保持沉默的时候，倒是的确跟坐在电脑前认真敲键盘的卡妙有七八分相似。  
“……我非常喜欢卡妙老师。”过了一会儿，他开口说，“他是我见过的最强的‘白帽子’。我很希望自己将来也能像他那样。”  
“看来，你不是为‘圣域’做事，而是为卡妙做事的。”  
“可以这么说。”  
“所以你才不喜欢米罗吗？”少年尖锐地指出，“你看他的眼神就好像在看一个擅自闯进你家的破坏分子。”  
“那是因为他本来就是个成事不足败事有余的破坏分子。”冰河撇了撇嘴，很快就警惕地眯起了眼睛：“你又是怎么认识他的？”  
“我吗？”加隆笑了笑，“在他还是光屁股的小娃娃的时候，我就已经认识他了。”他没理会年轻的交警瞬间充满疑惑的眼神，很快地回到了最初的话题：  
“帮我谢谢你的卡妙老师。但是，我必须要去Sanctuary酒店。”  
“好吧。卡妙老师也说过，你应该不会改变主意的。”冰河将车子拐进一条路灯昏暗的小巷，踩下了刹车，“从这里下去，往前走大约200米左转，你会看到一辆灰色福特。”

加隆朝他点点头，拉开车门跳下车，很快就按着指示找到了那辆福特——它正安静地停在阴暗的角落里，但能隐约看到车里有人。当少年伸手拉开车门的时候，车里的顶灯也跟着亮了起来：坐在驾驶位上的黑发年轻人回过头来，很有礼貌地对他说了声“你好”，然后转回身去准备启动引擎。坐在后座上的男子则对他伸出了右手：  
“加隆，我们又见面了。”  
“是你……”少年没有去握那只手，微微皱眉回忆了一下他的名字，“穆·阿瑞斯。”  
“很高兴看到你做出了正确的选择。”穆·阿瑞斯毫不尴尬自然而然地收回手，拍了拍自己身边的位置，微笑着说道，“上来吧，我带你去见‘教皇’。”


	27. Chapter 27

穆·阿瑞斯并没有将加隆带到Sanctuary酒店的顶层套房，而是让电梯停在了十层，将他引到了1020号房间门口，又从口袋里取出一张房卡递给了少年，态度客气却没有回旋的余地：  
“请你先在这里稍等片刻。”  
加隆从他手里接过房卡，问道：“那你要去哪儿？”  
“我吗？”穆微笑着说，“无论你们接下来要谈什么，我恐怕都没有旁听的资格。”  
这样意味不明的回答以后，他就对一直安静跟着他们的黑发青年点点头：  
“紫龙，我们走吧。”

目送着他们两人的身影消失在重新打开的电梯门里，加隆转回身，将手里那张房卡贴近门把手上的感应锁。短暂的嗡嗡声之后，门锁上闪现了绿光，少年按下门把手，推开了房门。  
门里面是最普通的酒店双人标间：两张床都收拾得很整齐，铺着白色的被单，配了深紫色带金色花纹的床旗。靠窗的地方有一张圆桌，两边各放着一把扶手椅。然而，出乎加隆意料的是……其中一把扶手椅上坐着一位老者。  
见他推门进来，那位须发已明显灰白的老者放下了手中拿的白色瓷杯。虽然只是片刻，但加隆还是没有错过他眼中那无法掩饰的惊愕神色。少年站在门口，顺手将房卡放进了上衣口袋，问道：  
“你是谁？”  
“我？”老者很快恢复了常态，笑眯眯地从怀里取出一张名片，朝加隆做了个递送的手势：  
“要不要自己过来看？”  
少年并没犹豫地直接过去接过了对方手里的名片，只见上面印着的名字是“童虎”，职位则是缉毒局洛杉矶分局的局长。  
“所以……”他将那枚名片也放进口袋，微微歪着头打量这名华裔的老者：“你就是米罗说的那个‘童老头’了。”  
“……这个米罗小子，”童虎揉了揉太阳穴，皱起了眉头：“怎么总是这样没大没小！”  
虽然说着这样的话，但加隆听得出来，老者的语气里没有任何责备的意味。童虎自己说完也笑了起来，指了指另一把空着的椅子：  
“坐吧。”

加隆很听话地走过去，像个乖巧的邻家少年那样坐好了。他瞧着童虎，忽然眨了眨眼睛，有些揶揄地说：“那位‘教皇’先生，应该正躲在什么地方，偷偷摸摸地看着我们吧？”  
“哦？”童虎瞥了一眼对面高处的空调排风网格——那里面的确隐藏着一枚摄像头，可以全角度的观察这个房间，而观察者当然就是现在正身处顶层套房的史昂了。明明可以说“正在看着我们”就够了，偏偏要加上“偷偷摸摸”几个字，老者想象了一下听到这句话的史昂的表情，不禁又笑了起来。他并不否认，只是笑着说：  
“我总算知道，米罗小子那种专门惹人生气的说话方式都是跟谁学的了。”  
“少来跟我套近乎。”少年皱了一下鼻子，“我是来见‘教皇’的，如果他这样躲躲藏藏的不露面，那我可就不奉陪了。”  
说着，他便从椅子上站起来，径直往门口走去。

“请等一下，加隆。”听见身后的老者忽然叫出他的名字，少年猛地停住脚步，转回身来。  
“你还要怎么样？”  
“在跟‘教皇’见面之前，能不能先请你跟我这个老头子聊几句呢？”  
那言辞恳切的请求让少年撇了撇嘴，看着对方扬起了眉梢：“我们有什么好聊的？还是说……你也知道我哥哥的事情？”  
“或许不像‘教皇’对他那样了解。”童虎的目光停留在少年脸上，眼里的神情显得十分复杂，“其实，我更想稍微聊聊你的事情。”  
“我的事情？”少年不解地皱眉，“什么事情？”  
老者长长地叹息了一声：“当年的那桩案子……就是由我负责的。”  
加隆怔了怔，脱口道：“你是说……？”  
“是啊……十三年前，名叫达拿都斯的连环杀手在本市犯下一桩故意杀人案，而你，加隆·杰米尼，正是那桩案子的受害者。”童虎重新坐回到扶手椅里，又指了指旁边的那把椅子，示意加隆也回来坐下，缓缓道：“如果认真说起来，那桩案子才是如今这一切的真正起因。如果要了解你哥哥后来的事情，也该从当初那桩案子说起……你瞧，跟我这个老头子，是不是也有些事情可以聊？”  
“好吧，”加隆走回圆桌旁边，坐在了童虎对面，“你先回答我的问题，我就同意跟你聊。”  
“什么问题？”  
“当初我的案子是由你负责的，对吧？”  
“本市的案子的确由我负责，发现跨州作案的可能性以后，我向联调局发出了申请，请行为分析科来帮忙……”  
“我不想听这些。”少年阻止了老者的解释，像是生怕自己反悔似的急匆匆地问：“我想知道，你那时候……是不是见过我哥哥？”  
“那时候？”  
“对。”加隆用力地点点头，“就是……我被那个混蛋杀死以后。”  
“是的。我见过他好几次。”童虎叹了口气，像是再次清晰地看到了那个大雨滂沱的夜晚，“医院、警局……还有后来……”老者打量着对面的少年，终于还是开口说道：“在你的葬礼上。”  
加隆不由自主地攥紧了双手：“所以我刚才进来的时候，你才会露出那样的表情……”  
“如果让你觉得受到了冒犯，还请多多原谅啊。”童虎苦笑了一声，“毕竟，我曾经在停尸间里见过你的尸体，也曾经在解剖台旁边跟局里的法医讨论过你的死因。做警察那么多年，虽然算是不信鬼神吧，但亲眼看到你……”  
“无所谓了。”加隆摇摇头，声音里有种难掩的苦涩，“我想知道，那时候……撒加肯定很难过吧？”  
“他……”童虎眯起了眼睛，看着面前的少年，那如出一辙的容貌轻易就跟十三年前的那个少年重合起来。

那时候，等在手术室外的少年听到医生走出来宣布的最终结果时，忽然抬起头看向手术室上方那盏熄灭的红灯，眼里涌出的泪水仿佛那夜的雨水一般，连绵不断地流过了他的脸颊。覆盖了白布的医用推床经过以后，少年颓然地靠着手术室外的墙壁，慢慢地滑坐下去。他紧紧环抱着自己的双膝，将脸埋在双臂之间，哀恸的哭声从手臂的遮挡之后传了出来，回荡在暗夜的走廊上。那哭声让所有在场的人的心都跟着绞紧，紧接着一阵阵抽痛起来。  
然而，等他来到警局里说明事情经过的时候，就好像完全变了一个人。于他而言，事无巨细的回忆应该不啻于一种重复的精神折磨，然而，尽管双眼红肿，声音沙哑，那个刚刚十五岁的少年却始终冷静地讲述着自己当晚的经历，甚至在离开的时候礼貌地欠身致谢。直到一天以后，童虎才发现在他坐过的椅子的右边扶手下方，留下了一道清晰的血痕……

“喂，你倒是说话啊？”  
少年的声音将老者从回忆中拉回，童虎点了点头：“是啊，他的确很难过。但那也成为了他后来调查的动力。”  
“我知道。”加隆低下头，喃喃道：“所以他后来才加入了联调局，并且一直在追查这件事，直到那个混蛋终于被抓住，判了死刑。”  
老者眯起了眼睛：“是撒加对你这样说的吗？”  
少年抬起头看着他：“我说得不对吗？”  
“这件事恐怕并不像你想的那么简单……”  
童虎刚说到这里，房间的门锁再次发出了开启的声音，有个人面带微笑地走了进来，淡淡道：  
“达拿都斯的确已经死了。”  
加隆循声往门口看去，那里站着的男人看起来跟童虎年纪相仿，但那双绯色眸里闪动的光华却是截然不同的。表面看起来，他的眼里分明流露出和暖的笑意，却又偏偏让人感到几分正邪难辨的高深莫测，甚至带了些许危险的意味。看来，先前的穆·阿瑞斯在这方面倒是颇得其父的精髓。

“……‘教皇’。”  
“你不属于‘圣域’，自然也不必这样称呼，叫我‘阿瑞斯先生’就可以了。”史昂•阿瑞斯一边笑着回答，一边走过来半俯下身，凑在童虎耳边说了几句什么。老者皱了皱眉头，站起身来：  
“抱歉啊，加隆，我那边刚得到些新线索，得去继续忙手里的案子了。至于后来发生的事情，你只管问我这位老友就好。”  
等童虎离开房间，史昂便在他刚才的椅子上坐下，带着几分玩味的表情看着对面的少年，直等到对方有些不自在地回瞪着他，才悠悠地开口说：  
“米罗应该跟你详细介绍过我吧？”  
“也不算太详细。”加隆说，“我只知道他管你叫‘羊老爹’，还有，你以前在联调局下设的行为分析科工作。那是专门负责为连环杀手提供专业侧写的部门，对吧？”  
“说得没错。”史昂点点头，“当初，为了给你那桩案子的不明嫌犯提供侧写，我才来到了这里，认识了童虎，那时候，他还是洛杉矶警局里一个普通的便衣侦探呢。”  
“我哥哥也在你手下工作过……”  
“这也没错。”史昂又点点头，“撒加他大学刚毕业就进了联调局，第二年就进了我的小组。当时，那个达拿都斯突然在纽约、费城、波士顿等东部城市频繁现身，并且按照间隔一个月的冷却期连续四次犯案。但是，由于他每次作案都在不同城市，当地警局的管辖权受限，而且，在你的案子以后，他突然销声匿迹过整整六年时间，所以，警方最初认为是模仿作案。等我们接到当地警局的邀请前去调查的时候，他已经再次消失了。也正是因为这次的追踪失败，你哥哥才几乎不吃不睡地从头研究起先前的所有档案材料，身体和精神状态也每况愈下……”  
“但他最后还是查到那混蛋了……”少年不忍心从他这里再听一次米罗曾经做过的种种描述，便打断了史昂的讲述，“你们抓到他了，对吧？”  
“三年前……”史昂没有正面回答加隆的迫切提问，而是继续说道：“童虎的得力部下、缉毒局探员艾俄洛斯·里奥在海因斯坦集团执行卧底任务时遭人杀害，胸口上留下了与你当年被害时同样的倒五芒星刻痕，这也是目前记录在案的达拿都斯的最后一次犯案。一年以后，我们发现了他的尸体。”  
少年骤然睁大了眼睛：“他的……尸体？”  
“没错。他的尸体被藏在海港区的一座废弃仓库里，已经化成了白骨。尸检报告显示，他的死亡时间与当初被害的艾俄洛斯·里奥非常接近。”  
“……你为什么要跟我说这些？”  
“你刚才说，我们行为分析科专门负责为连环杀手提供专业侧写，对吗？”  
“那又怎样？”  
“我的小组也曾经对达拿都斯出具过详细的侧写报告，但是，那里面有一部分内容从来没有对外公布过，在确认他的死亡以后，那部分内容也暂时没有公布出来的必要了……” 史昂的声音里带着犹如良师般循循善诱的意味，“根据我们当年的侧写，达拿都斯与海因斯坦集团存在着某种不明原因的合作关系，他的所有受害者最后很可能成了海因斯坦集团的实验品。”  
“实验品？……”仿佛有一道闪电突然划过头脑，瞬间照亮了记忆深处的某些黑暗角落。然而，那光明转瞬即逝。少年攥紧拳头拼命回想，却仍然一无所获。  
“什么实验？”他终于忍不住颤声问道。  
“具体的实验形式我们无从知晓，”史昂着看他答道，“但我们可以确定，那些实验的目的恐怕不是哈迪斯·海因斯坦常说的‘长生不死’，而是……起死回生。”


	28. Chapter 28

米诺斯推开那扇沉重的木门，迈进哈迪斯·海因斯坦的办公室，隐藏在额发后的暗红色瞳孔立刻惊讶得收缩起来：在哈迪斯身边，站着一个身穿黑色长裙的女子，那种厚重晦暗的颜色让她脸上的表情也显得更加冷漠严肃，像是马上就要去参加一场葬礼。  
“老板。”米诺斯勉强挤出笑容，然后朝那女子点了点头，“没想到潘多拉小姐也在。”  
“米诺斯。”哈迪斯好整以暇地看着他，“你知道我为什么要特地叫你过来吗？”  
“属下大概猜得到。”米诺斯恭敬地低下头，言语却有些带刺：“都怪我一时疏忽，竟然忘了整个集团内的通讯都在潘多拉小姐的严密监控之下。”  
“那不是什么疏忽，”潘多拉轻声说，她的音色非常优美，却仿佛人工合成般不带任何感情，“而是因为庭审在即，你虽然表面镇静，内心里早就已经乱了阵脚。”  
说着，她用指尖轻轻敲了两下哈迪斯的办公桌桌面。不知隐藏在何处的扩音器忽然发声，播放出来的正是米诺斯不久前接到的那通未知来电——但是，那些录音中只截取了米诺斯本人的回话，并没有放出对方的通话内容。米诺斯默默地垂手听着，一滴冷汗沿着额角悄然滑落下来。

“……米诺斯，我倒是很有兴趣听听看，”录音结束后，哈迪斯扬起眉梢，似乎真有些好奇地问：“你要用什么方法‘尽力让撒加·杰米尼不死’呢？”  
“唉，哪有什么办法！”米诺斯低头盯着自己的脚尖，谨慎地答道：“杰米尼的性命只在您的一念之间，我那样说不过是权宜之计罢了。不过，属下心里……倒是一直有个跟他有关的假设……”  
“哦？是吗？”哈迪斯微笑着问，沉暗的眼神却如同深渊般令人不寒而栗，“那就说说看吧。我听着。”  
“是……”米诺斯深吸了口气，又慢慢地吐出来，开口说道：“当年，多罗美亚的发展一直很顺利，却突然就被缉毒局列为重点调查对象。我想，很可能是因为‘圣域’从中插手，缉毒局的那个探员才能潜入多罗美亚。但是，他三年前已经死了，收集到的资料也不知所终。按照那个人死后的动向看，无论他查到了什么对多罗美亚不利的证据，都没能成功地交到缉毒局手里。”  
“是吗？”  
“是的。”米诺斯赶紧点了点头，“如果缉毒局真有能一锤定音的证据，那多罗美亚……怕是早就完了……”  
“所以，”哈迪斯不以为然般挑了挑眉梢，冷声问道：“你认为那些证据去了哪里？”  
“我认为，很可能在那个撒加·杰米尼手里。”米诺斯信誓旦旦地说，“我们信息部搜集到的种种证据都显示，那个探员当初在‘圣域’里有个重要的搭档，专门负责与之单线联络。假设……这个搭档就是撒加·杰米尼……那个人在临死之前，很可能把一切证据都交到了他手里。”  
哈迪斯的眉头皱了皱，反问道：“既然如此，撒加·杰米尼为什么不把证据上交给‘圣域’或是缉毒局呢？”  
像是早就料到对方会问出这个问题，米诺斯马上态度恳切地答道：“不瞒您说，身为多罗美亚的负责人，这正是我一直以来的疑虑啊！所以，当我接到那通不明来电时，才会顺着他们的意思来搪塞。老板，请您允许我把撒加·杰米尼带回多罗美亚吧！无论用什么方法，我都会在开庭之前，从他嘴里问出那些资料的下落。这样一来，不只能帮助多罗美亚平安度过危机，整个集团也不会再受到无谓的威胁……”  
“哈，你倒是一心为集团着想！”  
“当然！为了集团，属下甘愿粉身……”   
“行了。这样的话多说无益。”哈迪斯向后靠上椅背，森然地笑了起来：“那就去办吧。我就在这里，等你的消息。”

***

“K。”“亚力士先生”抢在撒加之前开了口，当仿真人看向他的时候，他却抬手指了指撒加，嘴角上的冰冷笑意在山洞里渐弱的火光中显得更加阴森：“喂，我说，帮个忙……怎么样？”

“……他为什么要帮你？”  
“……我为什么要帮你？”  
撒加和K异口同声地说道。  
这句话说完以后，他们两人也像是因为这种奇异的同步感到惊讶，不约而同地看向了对方。  
“哈，你们俩还真是心有灵犀啊。”“亚力士先生”语带嘲讽地说道，朝着冷汗涔涔的撒加微微抬了抬下巴，“拜托，撒加·杰米尼，先看清你自己的状况吧！再这样硬撑下去的话，对你没有任何好处。如果你真的这么挂掉了，那可是件很麻烦的事情啊。”  
说着，暗红色的眼神转向正在打量撒加的K，“亚力士先生”笑着问道：  
“我说得没错吧？”  
K并不做声地点了点头，但他的目光并没有离开撒加。他目不转睛地注视着那张苍白的面孔，很快意识到自己竟然出现了短暂的“失神”——那号称现今最强科技所打造的“完美大脑”里，经历了瞬间的空白状态，仿佛看着面前的撒加·杰米尼，才是他此刻存在的唯一目的和意义。

“……虽然主系统经过重启，但我这里仍然保存着‘加隆’对你做过的健康状况评估记录。”仿真人很快恢复了常态，像是想要打破窘境似的清了清嗓子，重新开口说道：“以你目前的情况，再多消耗下去的话……死亡概率的确会超过先前高达84.6%的估算值。”  
“你看吧，我说什么来着！”“亚力士先生”摊了摊手，“不是我在这里吓唬你，是你真的撑不下去了。”  
他露出获胜般的神情，再次对K说：“所以咯，如果你不想他死掉的话，最好还是帮我的忙。”  
“你想要我帮你做什么？”  
“非常简单。”“亚力士先生”从火堆边站起身来，以俯视的角度看了一眼撒加，又抬起头来与K对视：  
“让他留在这里，不要‘出去’给我添乱。”

“你要做什么？”  
“你要做什么？”  
对面的那两个人再次异口同声地问道。  
“真是让我感动得要流泪的默契。”“亚力士先生”说道，“可是，你们根本用不着这么防备。现在这个情况，我又能做什么呢？最多不过是见招拆招，随机应变罢了。”  
他朝着撒加和K走了几步，停在离他们更近的地方。奄奄一息的火苗在他脚边无力地晃动着，火堆中燃烧的树枝在洞口卷进来的寒风中发出垂死挣扎般的细碎声响。“亚力士先生”的身影被越来越微弱的火光映在山洞深处的石壁上，如同一团逐渐扩散的黑色乌云般诡秘可怖，他的声音也随之变得低沉难辨：  
“……说白了，我也只是想……继续‘活着’而已……”  
在最后几个字音说出口的同时，洞中的那簇火光也倏然熄灭了，整个意识世界顿时陷入了一片纯然的黑暗之中。

***

被束缚住四肢的人发出低低的呻吟，重新睁开了眼睛。脸上蒙着的层层湿布刚刚被撤走，大量空气陡然涌进肺部，令他不住地剧烈咳嗽。站在旁边的人伸手按了一个按钮，那具金属制成的刑架慢慢地竖直起来。冰冷的水珠沿着受刑者的额发和脸颊滚落下来，落在原本就已经湿透的衬衫前襟上。

“你真的很厉害啊……杰米尼先生。”米诺斯弯了弯嘴角，状似随意地抚上了对方的肩膀，按住了锁骨末端的那处伤口，然后陡然增加了力道，  
“我要由衷赞叹你的意志力。”  
“唔……”撒加发出压抑的痛呼，但他很快就扬起头，面色惨白的脸上微微现出一丝冷森森的笑意，“米诺斯·格里芬……你已经……绝望到这种程度了么？”  
“你说什么？”米诺斯无意识地从他正在残忍折磨的伤处收回了手，猛地抓住对方的衣领，“你再说一次？”  
“看得出来，你真的很害怕啊……”撒加仍然在笑，“距离开庭已经不到24小时了……猜猜看，你的主子哈迪斯·海因斯坦……现在还剩下多少耐心？”  
那只抓着衣领的手不断施力，直到指节都泛白，米诺斯恨恨地咬了一下嘴唇：“不要在这里危言耸听。”  
“我是不是在危言耸听，你自己心里很清楚……”  
如同冬夜般冷沉的声音响起时，一滴冰冷的水珠忽然从男人的额发上落下来，砸在了米诺斯的手背上。犹如死亡本身的寒气顿时渗入毛孔，在血管中迅速扩散开来，像是要将全身的血液都彻底冻结。米诺斯条件反射地用力甩开那滴水珠，竟不由自主地向后退去。  
这个人……先是带着枪伤在刑讯中苦苦支撑了几个小时，现在竟然又要用这样的恐吓为自己争取喘息和休整的时间吗？！  
最可怕的是……他到底想要对抗到什么时候？又为什么……一定要和自己作对？！  
如果没有按时完成老板先前的“吩咐”，那么用不着等到开庭，他就会变成集团的弃子……  
不，绝不可以！  
米诺斯好不容易稳住脚步，怔怔地看向对面那双深邃的蓝眼睛，一时间竟产生了自己正在沉入茫茫冰海、即将没顶的错觉。  
难道……真的要按照那通电话里的指示，想办法让撒加·杰米尼活着离开吗……

“……而且……我可以很轻松地‘猜’出……你究竟在害怕什么。”如同那具刑架般冰冷的眼神同样直直地看向米诺斯，让他心生恐惧的男人幽幽地开口，一字一顿地说出了一个名字——那是自从三年前开始，在信息部、甚至在整个多罗美亚，都已经被严令禁止提及的名字。  
“艾俄洛斯·里奥。”  
“住口。”  
“他在临死前传出的资料，足以击垮你的多罗美亚，甚至威胁整个海因斯坦集团……”  
“住口！”  
“然而，那些资料的存在……其实并不是你最害怕的事情……”冰冷无情的声音还在继续，米诺斯一时屏住了呼吸，竟忍不住想要再次向后退去。  
“你最害怕的……是被哈迪斯·海因斯坦知道……当初丢失的资料，根本不是由艾俄洛斯·里奥从集团带走再转交出去的，而是有人……利用你们信息部的网络漏洞……从内部直接……”  
“住口啊！！！”  
听到那几句简单的陈述，米诺斯一改平日里那副云淡风轻的模样，惊骇得面容都扭曲起来，声音尖利得几乎有些走了调。他还想再往后退，却惊觉自己背后已经是冷硬的墙壁。  
“……你不是撒加·杰米尼！撒加·杰米尼绝不可能知道这件事！难道……难道……”他像是突然想到了什么，霍然抬起头凶狠地瞪着面前的男人，嗄声问道：“难道你是……A？！”  
“Bingo。”  
“撒加”——更确切地说，是终于得以重新现身的“亚力士先生”——再次发出一声冷笑，那双冰海般的蓝眼睛直视着面前近乎惊慌失措的多罗美亚负责人，充满嘲弄地挑高了嘴角：  
“只有我知道，你想要的东西在哪里。”


	29. Chapter 29

“起死回生啊……”少年喃喃重复，“你相信这种事？”  
“我？”史昂·阿瑞斯淡淡笑了，“无论我相信与否，事实就在眼前。”  
“像你这样的人，也会觉得眼前所见的……就是所谓的‘事实’？”少年轻声问，却不像是在等待对方回答的样子，只是兀自低下了头，露出若有所思的表情。过了一会儿，他重新抬起头看向史昂，正要开口，对方却先说道：  
“抱歉，要请你稍等了。”

“圣域”负责人从扶手椅里站起身，一直走到远离加隆的房间门口，这才抬手轻轻敲了一下耳中的通讯器。但他始终没有回话，只是静静听着对面传来的声音。加隆看着他的背影，无意识地用指尖摆弄着衣角，忽然感到一阵莫名的恐慌，伴随着突如其来的窒息感。额发无缘无故地变得潮湿，仿佛他正置身于瓢泼大雨中无处躲藏。少年迷茫地伸手触摸，发现那种潮湿感只是幻觉——无论头发还是衣服都是干爽的。然而，大脑却不断地向他反馈出完全相反的信息，并重复加深浑身湿透、寒冷刺骨的印象，很快便诱发了他心中潜藏的痛苦记忆——锋利的刀刃连续三次缓缓地刺入腹部，鲜血从伤口里汩汩流出，与铺天盖地的冷雨混合。加隆仰躺在雨水中，身体完全无法移动，只能眼看着近在咫尺的恶魔俯身拾起他掉落在地上的手机，咧开嘴角发出夜枭般的桀桀冷笑：  
让我来看看……临死之前，你最想听到谁的声音呢？……

少年的脸色陡然变得煞白，颤抖的手指紧握住扶手椅的把手。一滴虚幻的冰冷水珠自额发上落下，砸在他的手背上，寒意顿时渗进了皮肤，在体内迅速扩大。无比强烈的痛感和难以忍受的寒冷相互交织，令少年不由自主地发出一声难耐的呻吟。  
虽然声音低微，史昂·阿瑞斯却还是听见了。他立刻转回身来，眼里掠过片刻的惊愕，但他很快就恢复常态，只低声说了句“再联系”就切断了通讯。他快步回到加隆跟前蹲下身来，张开右手手掌，轻轻地覆在加隆紧抓着座椅把手的左手上，问道：“你怎么了？”  
少年抬起头看着他，脸上泛起因窒息感带来的潮红，嘴唇颤抖却没法发出声音，就好像……有人正紧紧扼住他的咽喉。  
“加隆，你能听到我说话吗？加隆？”史昂·阿瑞斯露出困惑和担忧的神情，转过头朝着隐藏着摄像头的排风扇网格方向做了个手势。

片刻之后，房门再次被刷开，穆·阿瑞斯匆匆走了进来。他来到加隆身边，弯腰进行检查。坐在扶手椅里的少年紧咬着嘴唇，很快就在唇上碾出一层血痕，自己却好像全然不觉。穆伸手在他眼前晃了晃，但那双蓝眼睛毫无反应地大睁着，仿佛茫然没有焦距般直盯着正前方。  
“他的状态很奇怪……”穆·阿瑞斯刚说到这里，加隆突然彻底失去了意识。他的眼睛紧紧地闭上了，身体也从扶手椅里慢慢地往下滑。穆眼疾手快地接住他，将他抱到了旁边的床上。少年的额角上不断地冒出冷汗，掌心里也一片湿冷。虽然情况看起来稍有缓和，但他的呼吸还是很急促，像是难以获得足够的氧气。  
穆脱下少年身上的T恤，并将他摆到了侧卧的姿势，以便再次确认没有外伤及呼吸道畅通。  
“……父亲，我还不能确定是怎么回事。”穆·阿瑞斯将另一张床上的被子抱过来盖在少年身上，转过身去对史昂说道，“他的身体看起来没有任何损伤，似乎更像是瞬间进入深度催眠的状态，大脑因为短时间内接收到的大量信息，而对身体产生了无意识下的危害性反作用。但是，没有任何医学检查的情况下，我不敢妄加猜测。更何况，他本来就是……非常特殊的存在。”  
“我明白你的意思。”史昂·阿瑞斯点点头，他走到床边坐下，掀起了被子，目光落在少年胸口那处倒五芒星标记上，“如果的确存在那种实验的话，我们或许可以称他为……‘一个奇迹’。”  
“……您真的认为会存在这样的‘奇迹’吗？”  
“呵。”“圣域”的“教皇”发出一声意味不明的轻笑，以指尖轻轻地碰触那几乎浅淡得难以看清的刻痕，“我认为，以‘起死回生’为目的的实验，即便真的侥幸成功，也绝不可能毫无代价，我甚至不敢想象，那代价究竟会是什么……”

他将被子重新盖在少年身上，转过脸看向穆·阿瑞斯，忽然问道：  
“如果我们直接把他带上庭审，你觉得如何？”  
穆·阿瑞斯低下头，回避了面前长者那近乎逼人的目光——那显然不是父亲在询问儿子，而是“圣域”的“教皇”在询问他信任和倚重的心腹。过了片刻，他略有些迟疑地轻声回答：  
“就我们目前收集的证据，无法证明他与海因斯坦集团存在联系，除非……他能够自己在法庭上说明一切。”  
“就先假设他知道所有内情吧……”史昂笑了笑，“以我们现在的立场，他会愿意帮忙吗？”  
“我想他会的……”这一次，穆·阿瑞斯毫不犹疑地点了点头，“但前提是必须让他相信，无论我们需要他做什么，最终目的都是为了保护撒加·杰米尼的安全。”  
“以‘爱’的名义来欺骗么？……”史昂发出沉重的叹息，仿佛陷入久远的回忆般微微皱起了眉。他从床边站起身，探究的目光却始终没有离开加隆的脸。少年此时已经完全摆脱了刚才的危险状态，呼吸变得均匀平稳，只是仍然没有恢复意识。  
“这或许并不是唯一的办法……”  
再次确认少年没有生命危险以后，穆·阿瑞斯似乎也回到了平时那种冷静无争的模样。他走到橱柜前，拿出一只小小的白色杯子，重新给史昂泡了咖啡，很恭敬地递过去，轻声道：  
“……只是不管怎样，您都必须做出选择……”  
“呵，真是艰难的选择！”史昂接过杯子，意味深长地说，“虽然我从最初起就一直坚信，如果有人能真正撼动海因斯坦集团的根基，那一定就是撒加·杰米尼。但是他现在……”  
“我明白您的顾虑。”穆·阿瑞斯说，“他既是‘圣域’最不可或缺的杀手锏，也是目前最不可预测的变数，更何况……”他低下头，同样看向床上那个昏睡中的少年。  
“是啊，现在变数又大大地增加了。”史昂再次长长地叹气，“可我们恐怕也只能选择……继续相信他了。”他的声音里滑过一缕无奈和惋惜，快得令人无法觉察。当“圣域”的“教皇”从少年脸上转回目光，绯色的眼里已经只剩下锋刃般凌厉的决断。他看向穆·阿瑞斯，轻声却笃定地吩咐道：“联系奥路菲·莱瑞，让他尽全力协助撒加。”

***

加隆。  
加隆。  
喂，加隆！

少年猛地睁开眼睛，最先看到的是自己的双手——它们正紧紧抓住冰冷的栏杆。他往周围看去，到处是黑褐色的岩石，而那些铁灰的栏杆组成了一道坚不可摧的门，无情地将他隔绝在这处岩石垒成的牢狱之中。

这是……在哪里……

少年有些茫然地放开手，忽然感到脚下产生了一阵潮湿的动荡。他低下头，看见自己赤着脚踩着细碎的沙砾，而暗蓝色的海水正涌动着漫过他的脚踝。

“加隆。”  
有个声音这样说道。  
少年重新抬起头，在牢门之外不远处的海岸上，不知道什么时候出现了一个陌生人……  
不，不对，那是……  
他和撒加在加油站遇到的人……  
外表看上去跟撒加很像，而且自称为……  
加隆·杰米尼的那个人。

“你到底是谁？！”少年攥紧拳头问。  
“我是K。”那个人回答。  
“是你把我困在这里的吗？放我出去！”  
“喂，不用这么激动。”K摊了摊手，朝着他走了过来。加隆清楚地听见他的双脚趟过不断涨潮的海水的声音。  
“我可跟你现在的处境无关。”  
“这到底是哪里？”  
“当然是你的意识世界啊。”  
“我的……意识世界？”  
“没错。至于它为什么是这样的……”K停在牢门前，歪着头打量着牢门内的少年，嘴角上噙着一抹玩味的笑意，“大概是因为你跟那个撒加·杰米尼的羁绊太过强烈了吧。不管是科学还是伪科学，都曾经提出双胞胎之间很容易产生连锁感应。哪怕远隔天涯海角，只要其中一个遭遇危险，另一个往往也会感到不对劲。如果要选个更加高级的术语来解释的话……”他停顿了片刻，微微眯起眼睛盯着虚空，像是能从那里看到什么似的，“……哦，找到了。可以说，你们现在处于‘精神同调’的状态。  
“我听不懂你说的什么狗屁术语！”兄长的名字像一支箭似的穿透了少年所有的戒备，蓝眼睛里顿时流露出无法掩藏的焦急和不安，“你在哪里见过撒加？他现在很危险是吗？你把话说清楚！”  
“还真是个可爱的急性子。”K摇着头笑了起来，“那好，你听着：撒加·杰米尼的处境的确很危险。事实上，正因为你感应到他的危险，才会进入现在这个世界，它会对你……”  
“谁在乎它会对我怎么样！”加隆急匆匆地打断他，“我要怎么做才能保护撒加？如果你根本没办法，就立刻从我眼前消失！”  
“呵，真是干劲满满啊。”K故意拍了几下手，忽然突兀地问道：“撒加·杰米尼对你就这么重要吗？”  
“你真啰嗦！”少年瞪着他，“有办法就快点说出来，没有就给我滚开！”  
“好吧，那我再换个问法，”K用没有起伏的声音说，“你爱他吗？愿意为了他去死吗？”  
加隆怔了一下，如同刚才的K那样微微眯起了眼睛：“……你为什么这么问？”  
“因为我想弄清楚啊！”K十分恳切地回答，“我想知道你们人类总挂在嘴边的所谓的‘爱’，究竟是什么样子的。”  
看着像是沉默地陷入了思考的少年，K咧嘴笑了：  
“喂，小傻瓜，我跟你开玩笑的！”  
“……你！”  
少年从沉思中猛然回过神，脸上露出焦躁和愤怒的表情，K却背转了身体，望向远处乌云翻滚、波涛汹涌的天海交接之处，笑嘻嘻地说道：  
“当心点，千万别死在这个岩牢里。否则，你哥哥也要跟着完蛋了哟。”  
少年忍不住浑身一颤：“你说什么？”  
“我在说一个很简单的事实啊。”K说道，“简而言之，只要你活着，撒加·杰米尼也就活着。所以，加油吧，‘真正的’加隆·杰米尼，让我来看看你的能耐！”  
他背对着加隆挥了挥手，向着正在涨潮的大海深处走去，那道身影很快就消失在少年的视线之中。


	30. Chapter 30

“……杰米尼先生……撒加·杰米尼先生！”  
连续呼唤的声音和锁骨末处传来的剧烈疼痛令“亚力士先生”自昏迷状态中逐渐清醒，他慢慢地睁开眼睛，打量着面前的人。那是个身穿暗蓝色制服的年轻男子，长相颇为清秀俊美，但最为引人注意的却是他的眼睛。在那种雨后晴空般澄澈的颜色深处，隐藏着“亚力士先生”颇为熟悉的某些东西——聪明、坚忍，以及攸关生死的秘密。  
“唔……”“亚力士先生”用右手撑了一下，试图借力站起身来，却发现自己的双腕已经被手铐分别铐在扶手上，脚踝上也束缚着镣铐式的金属链，链条的另一端则穿过地上的铁环加以固定——这样的双重禁锢令他只能在目前的黑色沙发椅里保持坐姿而无法起身。  
“请不要乱动。”男子轻声说着，伸手解开亚力士先生的衬衫纽扣，小心地将左边袖子略微褪下。接着，他从上衣口袋里拿出类似管状速干胶的东西，去掉顶端的盖子，将它贴近对方锁骨末端上那处狰狞开裂的伤口。手指稍加用力地捏住管身，尖端便挤出了少量透明的胶状物。接触到皮肤后，它立刻像阳光下的初雪般融化成了液体，并散发出略带刺激性的药味。液体在伤处晕开，很快就再次凝固，形成了一层透明的保护膜，不断往外渗的鲜血也随之止住了。  
“这是最新型的皮肤黏合剂，最多五分钟就可以闭合伤口，也有消炎杀菌的效果。”动作熟练地完成这一系列处理以后，男子才开口解释道。  
“……你是谁？”  
“奥路菲·莱瑞。”  
“莱瑞……这个名字很耳熟啊……”亚力士先生凝神回忆片刻，忽而发出一声冷笑，“我想起在哪儿见过你了——史昂·阿瑞斯办公桌上的报告里。”  
奥路菲幅度极小地点了点头：“来这里之前，我刚刚接到了他的指令。我会尽全力协助你的，撒加·杰米尼先生。”  
“看来，那位足智多谋的‘教皇’大人已经走投无路，只能把他的全部筹码都压在撒加身上了，嗯？”  
“你的意思是……”听到这句回应，奥路菲有些惊讶地抬眼看他，“你并不是撒加·杰米尼？”  
“难道米诺斯·格里芬没告诉过你，我的真实身份？”  
“米诺斯·格里芬？”奥路菲摇了摇头，“我只听说他从集团总部将你带回了多罗美亚。你们之间发生过什么事情，我一无所知。不过，他命令我到这里来‘看管’的对象是‘撒加·杰米尼’，这点绝不会有错。”  
“那家伙可真是没胆……居然打算就这么逃跑了吗？”亚力士先生撇了撇嘴，显然很想再强调一下自己的“真实身份”，但他很快改变主意，只是问道：“‘这里’又是个什么地方？”  
“这里是多罗美亚的地下室，那边……”他抬手指了指房间深处的一扇暗色铁门，“就是通往迦楼罗分部的密道入口。”  
“迦楼罗分部……”亚力士先生皱起眉，“我记得……拉达曼提斯·魏班负责的卡伊那主营仿真人定制业务，米诺斯·格里芬的多罗美亚负责药品开发和整个集团的信息支持……”  
“是的。”  
“那么，这个迦楼罗分部又是干什么的？”  
奥路菲摇了摇头：“我曾经在那里工作过三年，只发现霍克有时候会命令手下的研究员们进行一些生物实验，但那些实验究竟出于哪种目的，我始终都查不出来，恐怕只有哈迪斯·海因斯坦本人才确切知道他们在做什么。”  
“艾亚哥斯·霍克吗……”  
“你知道他的全名。”  
“怎么？”亚力士先生挑了挑眉梢，“我知道的事情还多着呢。”  
“这我相信。”奥路菲淡淡地说，声音中听不出情绪，“不过，海因斯坦集团向来对外宣称只有两大分部……”  
“那又怎样？”  
“你在阿瑞斯先生收到的报告中见过我的名字，说得出他在‘圣域’内的代号，不久前刚刚被米诺斯·格里芬下令关在这里，又知道霍克及其分部的存在。所以……”  
奥路菲俯身过去，检查了对方锁骨枪伤的封闭程度，又沿着伤口周围增加了少量的皮肤黏合剂。  
“所以什么？”  
“所以，除了‘圣域’十三成员之一的‘双子座’，也就是撒加·杰米尼，我想不出你还会是其他任何人了。”奥路菲说，“虽然我并不属于‘圣域’，但是‘教皇’亲自传来的指令，我一定会竭尽全力完成，请你尽管放心，也请尽量相信我……杰米尼先生。”  
亚力士先生撇了撇嘴：“史昂·阿瑞斯看人果然很准，总能轻松挑出你们这种一心为‘圣域’卖命的家伙。等到这颗聪明的脑袋被子弹打穿的时候，你可不要后悔才好！”  
“只要能扳倒海因斯坦集团，我是绝不会后悔的。”  
“……哈，又是个死脑筋！”亚力士先生在沙发椅里稍微挪动了一下，习惯性地想要不屑地抱起手臂。动作牵扯到伤口，疼痛感令他咂了下嘴唇，却意识到那种痛感已经远不像先前那样强烈。亚力士先生重新往后靠了靠，嘴角上闪过一缕嘲弄的笑意：  
“喂，聪明人，格里芬那家伙为什么要特地派你到这儿来？”  
“我也不知道。”奥路菲平静地回答，“但我看得出来，格里芬神色很慌张，而且的确已经对你动了杀心。”  
“可是，不知出于什么原因，他既没有亲自动手，也没有暗示你来动手。”亚力士先生若有所思地说，“那么最大的可能性就是……哈迪斯·海因斯坦暂时还不允许他这样做。无论是将我送到这里，还是派你来看管，大概都出自海因斯坦的授意。”  
“我同意。”奥路菲点点头，“如果不是哈迪斯的直接命令，格里芬绝不可能如此言听计从。”  
“既然如此，那个老不死的海因斯坦心里又在打什么鬼主意？”  
“明天的庭审关系着多罗美亚的存亡，也关系着他一手创立的海因斯坦集团未来的命运。他当下的第一要务，应该是想办法保住多罗美亚吧？”  
“保住多罗美亚，可未必等于保住格里芬……更何况，这些跟撒加又有什么关系？他为什么要专门把你们俩放在一起呢……”亚力士先生眯起眼睛，兀自喃喃地说着，奥路菲看着他那沉思的模样，忽然出声道：  
“抱歉，我有个问题想问你……”  
亚力士先生抬头看了他一眼：“说。”  
“……既然你说自己并不是撒加·杰米尼，那我该怎么称呼你？”  
“哈，总算想问我的名字了？”对方耸了耸肩膀，“你可以叫我‘亚力士先生’。”  
“亚力士先生……”奥路菲轻声重复着，在距离亚力士不远的地方席地坐下。在身份信息几乎确凿的情况下，这个人却一口咬定自己并不是“撒加·杰米尼”……  
奥路菲脸色骤然一变，刚要开口，亚力士先生却抢先道：  
“喂，莱瑞。”  
“什么事……亚力士先生？”   
这个称呼让亚力士满意地笑了一声，问道：“如果他们让你到这儿来的目的……是想借机把你一并除掉，你觉得怎么样？”  
“的确有这样的可能性。”  
“有趣！”亚力士歪着头打量他，“我知道的秘密足够要格里芬的小命。要是他的多罗美亚也跟着完蛋了，起码能撬动海因斯坦集团的一角。你呢？你手里握着他们的什么把柄？”  
“我……”  
奥路菲第一次显得有些犹豫，他重新站起身，背对着亚力士先生走向了房间远角。  
“怎么，因为我不是撒加杰米尼，你就不打算‘全力协助’了吗？” 亚力士先生揶揄地大声问。  
奥路菲没说话，他在角落里站住，以相当隐蔽而快速的动作从口袋里拿出一只老式手机，只看了一眼屏幕就又重新放了回去。  
“莱瑞！”亚力士先生意味不明地笑了笑，“你到底在搞什么鬼？”  
奥路菲转过身，慢慢地走回到他跟前，像是下定决心般深吸了一口气，开口道：  
“不久前，我从集团内部向‘圣域’的联络人发出过一条信息。但是，有人中途拦截了它。如果格里芬或是哈迪斯海因斯坦会对我起疑，很可能是因为他们已经知道了信息的内容。”  
“什么内容？”  
“那是关于……海因斯坦集团海港区仓库的具体位置。我怀疑那座仓库有问题，希望联络人能把它的位置报给缉毒局和药监局，让他们想办法派人去查。”  
“你说……海港区？”  
异样的眼神在亚力士眼里一闪而过，他的神情瞬间变得严肃，甚至有些森然的恐怖，“你确定？”  
“确定。”  
“很好，看在你这么诚恳的份儿上，我也跟你分享一个秘密。”  
“我洗耳恭听。”  
亚力士先生盯着他的眼睛说：“三年前，从海因斯坦集团内部发出的那些东西，一直都在我手里……那里面可从来没提到什么海港区仓库的事。”  
“也就是说……你承认自己是A。”  
“没错。”亚力士得意地咧嘴笑了笑，“所以，别想用临时假造的秘密来骗我。海因斯坦集团的秘密，没人比我更了解。”  
出乎他的意料，奥路菲并没有露出任何惊异的表情，反而很平静地说道：“三年前，我的搭档艾俄洛斯·里奥在临死之前曾经对我说……‘无论A做了什么，你都必须相信他，因为他不仅仅是撒加杰米尼，也是我们扳倒海因斯坦集团的希望。’他的最后这通电话，我从来没对任何人提起过，包括我们缉毒局的童虎局长，也包括‘圣域’的‘教皇’……”  
亚力士先生脸上的笑容瞬间消失了，深暗的眼神里几乎是并不掩饰的愤怒和杀意：  
“……他当时还对你说过什么？”  
奥路菲沉默片刻，还是开口答道：“……他还说，他甚至可以理解A的做法……因为他也有兄弟，他无法想象失去那样重要的人是什么滋味。如果换作是他，可能早就精神崩溃，或是做出更加疯狂的事情。”  
“哼，那个自以为是的家伙……”亚力士先生冷冷道，“他根本什么都不懂。”


	31. Chapter 31

这个夜晚没有月亮，也没有星星，只有厚重的乌云，以及暗夜之中不断涨潮的海。  
漆黑的大海兴起了重重波浪，它们翻涌着朝岸边袭来，凶猛地拍打着岩壁。岩石牢房中很快就灌满了寒冷的海水，在狭窄的范围中冲击着石块，也冲击着加隆的身体。少年双手紧紧扒住岩石上的一处凸起，在快速上涨的海水中勉力坚持着。  
如果这样折磨般的考验只关乎他自己在这个世界里的生命，他或许会花费更多时间判断K所说的话到底有几分可信。然而对方提到了撒加，并且看起来非常笃定地将他们两人的存亡联结为一体……  
虽然关于死去那一刻的印象已经模糊到无法再想起，但他始终记得自己仰躺在冷雨里，等待死亡降临时的感受。那种冰冷绝望的感觉，他不想再次体会，更不想撒加有所体会。

然而，这个寒意刺骨的夜晚好像永远也不会结束。  
海水即将上涨到顶部，整个岩牢都要被灌满了。加隆的手指已经失去了知觉，他甚至不知道自己是否仍然扒着那块凸出的岩石。一道大浪从栏杆外扑了进来，加隆忽然发觉自己的双手已经离开岩壁、完全浸没在冷水之中。  
直到这时，一阵后知后觉的窒息感才涌了上来。大量海水灌进肺部，令他的鼻腔里产生一阵剧烈的疼痛。

“不……不可以！”  
少年嘶喊着，却只是被迫吞下更多苦咸的海水。  
“撒加！……撒加！”  
脸上流过了热烫的泪水，但转眼就被寒冷的海水所取代。加隆努力稳住心神，在封闭的石牢里上下浮沉着，拼尽全力让头部露出水面，争取着片刻的呼吸的时间。可是，那些包裹着他的水太冷了，它麻痹了他的四肢，冻住了他浑身的血液。他的身体越来越沉重，开始慢慢向水底沉下去，他甚至听见自己的心脏发出垂死挣扎的呼救声。就在意识濒临丧失的时候，他的头脑里忽然快速闪过了无数画面……

从天而降的瓢泼大雨，闪着寒光的刀刃，成堆的巨型水泥管，连片的灰色砖石建筑，黑色铁丝网，朝天空喷出白烟的烟囱，白色的房间，白色的床，白色的窗户和地板，白色的人，还有……白色地板上蜿蜒流淌的鲜血河流。

“……撒加！！！”他发出撕心裂肺的呼喊，又或许，那只是在溺水窒息中产生的又一种幻觉。  
然而，如同奇迹般的，一线金光从岩壁顶端落下，直直地穿透了海水，随之而来的是清晰的入水声。长发在水中凌乱散开，半遮住那个人的脸。  
一双有力的手臂拦腰抱住了正在下沉的加隆。  
少年的眼中顿时涌出更多的泪水，他的视线变得更加模糊，甚至看不清近在咫尺的那张面孔。于是他干脆闭紧眼睛，任由对方紧紧地搂着自己，在他的唇上印下了一个温柔的亲吻。  
他们的嘴唇紧密地贴合着，久违的温暖触感像阳光一样照亮了这个黑暗冰冷的世界。

“加隆。”他听到无比熟悉的声音贴在他耳边轻轻地说，“不要害怕……我就在这里。”

***

加隆慢慢地睁开眼睛，最先映入眼帘的是天花板上散落下来的暖黄色灯光。  
“你终于醒了。”有个声音在不远处说，“感觉怎么样？”  
“我在哪里……”  
“Sanctuary酒店。还记得吗，是我带你来的。”  
少年转头朝声音的方向看过去，穆·阿瑞斯正在床边看护着他，不远处的两张扶手椅上分别坐着史昂·阿瑞斯和童虎。  
“我做了一个梦……”加隆喃喃地说，“我看见……”  
他皱起眉头，不由自主地想要抓紧床单，低声说：“我想不起来了……”  
“没关系。”穆说道，“醒来时就忘记梦见过什么是很正常的事情。你现在觉得怎么样？”  
“我没事了。”加隆从床上坐起来，对史昂·阿瑞斯说，“我们继续吧，关于你说过的‘起死回生’……”  
“不用这么心急。”史昂摇摇头，“在那之前，我的老友想先跟你聊些事情。”  
“我不想跟他聊。”加隆说，“我来这里就是为了找你……”  
“我明白，你来找我了解你哥哥的事情。”史昂截住了他的话，“可是，加隆啊，你就从没想过要了解关于你自己的事情吗？毕竟，撒加后来的一系列变化和决定，都是为了找出杀害你的凶手。归根结底，你的死引起了后续的一切。更何况，你现在所做的这些，难道不是为了以后能跟撒加好好地生活，想办法弥补你们失去了彼此的这十三年吗？”  
“我……”少年咬着嘴唇，一时竟有些犹豫起来：他几乎出自本能地无法相信史昂·阿瑞斯的话，但他所说的又似乎确实有道理。以现在这副模样再次出现的自己，到底算是什么呢……未来科技创造出来的奇迹，还是不为人知的秘密实验制造出来的怪物？如果完全不了解自己的话，那他真的能心安理得地跟撒加一起生活吗？或者说……他真的有可能……重新跟撒加一起生活吗？

“不用勉强自己。”童虎从椅子上站起来，走到床前递给加隆一杯水，“我要问的事确实也不是什么愉快的回忆。”  
“……如果我还记得的话。”加隆像是下定了决心，他从童虎手里接过杯子，并没有喝水就直接放在了床头柜上，“你问吧。”  
童虎流露出片刻惊讶的神情，但很快恢复常态。  
“我先前暂时离开过这个房间，这点你还记得吗？”  
“记得。”  
“好。”童虎点点头，转身示意史昂·阿瑞斯用手里一直拿着的遥控器打开了酒店房间里的电视机。不过，屏幕上并没有出现任何节目的画面，而是清晰度并不算太高的监控视频。  
“你还记得米罗带你去的仓库吗？”  
加隆看向床边的穆·阿瑞斯：“看来我和米罗离开以后，那个卡妙就把你放走了。”  
“确切地说，他只为我提供了离开的有利条件。”穆笑了笑，“虽然留在那里不是什么明智的选择，但完全弃置显然也太可惜。”  
“所以你就在那里放了摄像头？”  
“事实证明，我的决定还算不错……”

随着穆·阿瑞斯微带笑意的话音，屏幕上的仓库大门被人缓缓地推开了。一道战术电筒的雪亮白光射进了一片漆黑的仓库里，紧接着走进一个持枪的男人。在夜视摄像头的拍摄之中，他并没有寻找仓库墙壁上的照明开关，只是借着电筒的光四处搜索，最后停在了成排的铁架跟前，伸手掀开了盖在少年仿真加隆身上的外套。远红外感应摄像头慢慢地转动着，显然在寻找拍摄正脸的合适角度。突然，那个男人猛地抬起了手中的枪。伴随着那声突兀的枪响，画面变成了一片黑暗。  
“你们给我看这个干嘛？”少年抱起手臂问。  
“你认识这个人吗？”童虎问道。  
“不认识。”  
“别这么快回答。”穆·阿瑞斯轻声提醒，“你再回忆一下？”  
“不认识就是不认识啊。”加隆摇头，“我从来没见过他。”  
“未必。”史昂·阿瑞斯微笑着说，同时在屏幕上投影出一张照片，“不妨再看看？”  
“切，不信就算了……”加隆发出不满的声音，重新看着照片中的男人，那双黄玉色的眼睛像是也在认真地看着他。记忆深处忽然产生了一些摇晃的画面，却像倒映在动荡水面一般难以捕捉。在那些画面中，的确隐约出现了那个男人的影像。

“……不久前，我似乎在什么地方见过他，但是想不起来了。”少年沉默了一会儿，还是轻声说道，“他的脸看起来确实有点眼熟……我总觉得好像见过他……小时候的样子。”他微微眯起眼睛，低下头努力地回想着，终于再次抬起了头：“哦，我知道了，他是隔壁小学部的那个小鬼……”  
“你知道他的名字吗？”  
“谁会知道啊。”加隆撇了撇嘴，“他只敢偷偷摸摸地跟着我，我们从来没说过话。”  
“拉达曼提斯·魏班。”童虎叹了口气，示意史昂投出另一张照片，跟先前的成年男人的照片并列放在一起。照片里是个十岁左右的男孩，身上披着一条保暖用的毯子，头发看起来湿漉漉的。但是，照片的整体效果并不算清晰，尤其是人物的面部似乎曝光过度，只看得出一些模糊的轮廓。  
“就是他。”加隆倒是很肯定地点点头，“你们为什么要给我看他的照片？难道说……那天……他也在后面跟着我吗？”  
“没错。”史昂意味深长地回答，“那天他的确跟着你。”  
“所以，他应该也看到了那个混蛋才对……”  
“事情就是从这里开始变得复杂的。”童虎遗憾地摇了摇头，显然对当初的结果颇为介怀，“他原本很肯定地说，他看清了那个凶手的模样。可是，等我找来画像师，他却说，自己实在太害怕，已经什么都不记得了。”  
少年怔了怔，脱口道：“遗忘剂？”  
史昂·阿瑞斯用力拍了两下手，露出赞许的神情：“你很聪明。”  
“遗忘剂是近几年才出现在黑市上的东西。”穆·阿瑞斯说，“我们怀疑它的幕后制造者就是海因斯坦集团的多罗美亚分部。明天下午的庭审，也是想扳倒分部的负责人米诺斯·格里芬，借此撬动海因斯坦集团的一角。”  
“明天下午……”加隆看了一眼墙上的挂钟，“你们没多少时间了。”  
“我们也很担心，因为目前手里的资料看起来还不太够，缺少能一锤定音的证据。”穆说，“所以……”他停顿了片刻，抬头看向史昂·阿瑞斯，在后者略微点头表示同意以后，才继续说道：  
“所以我们才希望能够从你这里得到更多的帮助。”

“我？”加隆将目光转回屏幕上那两张并置的照片，“我能帮你们什么？”  
“我们想知道拉达曼提斯·魏班当年的情况……”穆回答，“因为他现在是海因斯坦集团卡伊那分部的负责人，我们还查出，他父亲曾经做过海因斯坦集团的法务总监。”  
“既然这样，他们干嘛要对自己人使用遗忘剂？”加隆撇撇嘴，“更何况，他有没有用过遗忘剂，又跟你刚才说的那个多罗美亚分部有什么关系？”  
“如果能证实拉达曼提斯小时候使用过遗忘剂，就说明多罗美亚的相关研究至少从那时候起就存在了。但是，海因斯坦集团提供的资料显示，这个部门是八年前才成立的。”穆说道，“还有，遗忘剂的批量生产从来没有得到过药监局的正式核准。如果我们能找到它和多罗美亚的确切联系，明天庭审的胜算就会大大增加。”  
“我懂了。”少年点点头，“最后一个问题：所有这些事，跟我又有什么关系？我为什么要帮你们？”  
“我们是希望……”

“你哥哥撒加·杰米尼也使用过遗忘剂……”史昂·阿瑞斯截住穆的解释，淡淡地开口说道，“这件事，穆应该跟你提过吧？”  
少年立刻默默地攥紧了拳头：“对，他提过。”  
“那么，他应该也跟你提起过‘亚力士先生’吧？”  
“……那个因为遗忘剂的影响而出现的副人格……据说非常危险……”加隆喃喃地说，“所以，你们想搞清遗忘剂背后的秘密，不只是为了什么多罗美亚分部，也是为了……”他看了一眼身边的穆·阿瑞斯，后者安静地坐着，微微垂着头，脸上并没有显露出任何表情。  
少年抿了抿嘴唇，看向对面的史昂·阿瑞斯和童虎：“……你们想杀了那个‘亚力士先生’。”  
“更确切地说，”史昂摇了摇头，“我们决定选择继续相信撒加。事实上，无论是海因斯坦集团，还是‘亚力士先生’，对他来说几乎意味着同等的威胁，只要稍有不慎，他就会陷入内外交困的险境。当然，这样做也是为了帮你……”   
“帮我？”   
“是啊，” “圣域”的“教皇”和蔼地微笑着说道，“我们也想帮你完整地找回……那个真正的哥哥啊。”


	32. Chapter 32

哈迪斯·海因斯坦坐在办公室里的长沙发里，靠着靠背闭目养神。他面前的矮桌上放着一杯红酒，已经喝得所剩无几，旁边还放着几张满是字迹的A4打印纸。听到有人敲响外门，海因斯坦集团的总裁慢慢地睁开眼睛，露出难以琢磨的冰冷笑意，提高声音说道：“进来。”  
外门被推开，米诺斯垂着头走了进来，一副备受打击的样子。  
“怎么？”哈迪斯扬了扬眉梢，“事情办得不顺利？”  
“老板……”  
米诺斯站在距离矮桌两步远的地方，正要开口，突然一眼瞄到桌上的纸张，虽然方向上是颠倒的，但纸上并没有什么复杂的字句，只有一串串的名字——有的用红笔标记了下划线，有的则被黄色荧光笔重点标出。米诺斯快速浏览了其中一排，顿时惊讶得收缩了瞳孔，脊背上随即蹿过一道刺骨的寒意，声音都有些发颤：  
“您已经知道了……”  
“当然。”哈迪斯的声音依然像平时一样没什么起伏，听起来虽然不像是因此而愤怒，但更不像是全不在意。他伸手在面前的名单上轻轻敲了两下，问道：  
“你打算什么时候告诉我，海港区仓库的地址已经被来路不明的人查到了？”  
“我……”冷汗沿着米诺斯的额角和后颈流下来，他再次看了一眼那份名单，终于明白潘多拉之前为什么没有播放完整的通话录音——那并不是因为她没能破解对方使用的加密方式，而是他的老板故意要试探他。然而，哈迪斯·海因斯坦还是接受了他的建议，甚至还允许他去审问撒加·杰米尼……  
饶是心思机敏如米诺斯·格里芬，也猜不透对方的意图，但他知道，如果现在再顾左右而言他，那就太不明智了。不管怎样，“替罪羊”倒是一早就选好了的，现在称不上是什么好时机，但抛出来至少利大于弊。于是，米诺斯把心一横，以相当恭顺的模样垂下了目光：  
“因为怕您责怪，所以没能早些向您报告，都是我的错。”  
“责怪？”哈迪斯笑了起来，“你的措辞实在太过轻描淡写了吧？”  
“我一听到对方在电话里报出仓库地址，就马上让路尼彻查集团里知道那座仓库的存在、并且有进入权限的所有人员。”米诺斯并没有去接对方的指责，更没有再为自己辩解什么。他非常清楚，此时此刻再怎样想隔离在外都不可能，唯一能做的……只有尽可能想办法……保住性命而已。  
所以，他直接从上衣口袋里拿出先前路尼交给他的那份人员名单，展开来放在哈迪斯面前的矮桌上：  
“您看，我仔细研究过这份名单……”  
“哦？那还真是辛苦你了。”哈迪斯不冷不热地说，探身盯了一眼那页纸，又将目光转回面前的米诺斯身上，悠然道：  
“多罗美亚已经岌岌可危，如果再失去信息部的管理权，你对整个集团就毫无作用可言了。所以，你背地里大动干戈地列出这样一份名单，首先应该是为了自保吧？”  
“当然。”虽然被顶头上司当场点破，米诺斯却毫不尴尬地承认了，“毕竟，趋利避害是人之本能，您说对吧？”  
“没错。”  
“我必须先掌握这份名单，才能从中找出最有可能的怀疑对象。”  
哈迪斯再次意味深长地笑了笑：“这么说你找到了？”  
“是。”米诺斯肯定地点点头，“有两个人最值得怀疑。”  
“是吗？那就说说看……”哈迪斯像是非常感兴趣地靠进沙发，饶有兴致地盯着他，“哦，在那之前，先去酒柜里给我倒杯酒来。左数第三排，第四格。”  
“是。”  
米诺斯快步走到酒柜跟前，将哈迪斯指定的红酒拿出，熟练地启封之后，他拿着一只干净的新杯子返回沙发旁边，以相当专业的手法给对方倒了半杯酒。  
哈迪斯朝他点了点头，示意他可以接着往下说了。

“我的第一个怀疑对象是奥路菲·莱瑞。”米诺斯站在哈迪斯面前，垂头说道。这些话在他拿到名单时就已经想到，刚才用来讯问撒加的时间里，更是在脑中排演过数次，因此表述得相当熟练，“莱瑞是三年前转到信息部的，从调入时间上看，刚好在艾俄洛斯·里奥被杀以后，也是从那时候起，缉毒局开始对多罗美亚步步紧逼。而且，我今天才知道……”他貌似随意地伸手掠了一下额前碎发，暗红色的眼神却在顶头上司脸上一扫而过，试图从对方的表情或眼神中找出一点蛛丝马迹，以判断是否要按照这个思路继续说下去。然而，哈迪斯一脸平静，眼中更是毫无波澜，只看着他淡淡问道：  
“你今天知道了什么？”  
米诺斯吸了口气：“是我太愚钝了，竟然一直不知道他的调职原来是您的安排。”  
“呵~”哈迪斯拿起了那杯红酒，凑近鼻端轻嗅，“你说得没错，当初是我让潘多拉把他调到你的信息部去的。”  
“所以，恐怕您一早就在怀疑他了，是我没能理解到您的深谋远虑。”米诺斯语气诚恳地恭维着，“不过，我已经让路尼彻查他这几年在集团里的全部动向，而且，我特地将他派去地下密室看守撒加·杰米尼。如果他的确是那个人的同伙，那就一定会想办法放走杰米尼的。但是，我在杰米尼陷入昏迷的时候，给他做了一个小手术……这样无论他去哪里，信息部都能即时收到他的位置，以备接下来的行动。”  
“……也好。”哈迪斯微微眯起眼睛，“放了这么久的长线，也该看看能否钓上一条大鱼。”他迟迟没去品尝手里的红酒，而是继续问道：“你刚才说有两个人嫌疑最大，除了奥路菲·莱瑞，另一个是谁？”  
“另一个是……” 米诺斯不自觉地拖长了声音，像是还想争取其他可能的退路，然而，对面那双暗夜般的黑眸毫无怜悯看着他，质询的目光里显然毫无转圜的余地。米诺斯重重地叹了口气，终于说：  
“拉达曼提斯·魏班。”  
“竟然是他？”哈迪斯以指腹轻轻摩挲过酒杯的杯沿，玻璃立刻发出了一阵令人心颤的轻响，“你认为拉达曼提斯会背叛我？”  
“我只知道……”谈话进行到这种地步，米诺斯深知自己怕是已经无路可退了。从前在哈迪斯跟前提及拉达曼提斯的时候，他还可以用隐晦的闪烁其词来加以掩饰，但事到如今，如此明确的问题，以及……如此明确的“暗示”，都让他再没有任何理由可以搪塞过去。  
米诺斯将目光落在哈迪斯手中的酒杯上，被额发重新遮住的眼里闪过被迫铤而走险的无奈，下意识地压低声音回答道：  
“如果您对他从来没有半点怀疑的话，就不会一而再、再而三地对他使用遗忘剂了。所以我想……他对那座仓库的了解程度，恐怕远远超过我们任何人。”

“……很好。”哈迪斯了然地点点头，他放下手中的酒杯，慢慢地将双手对拍了三次。  
“我欣赏你的坦诚。”海因斯坦集团的总裁悠悠说道，“我原本以为，你绝不可能对我说出这些话。”  
“我无意评价您，也从没有怀疑过魏班家族对您的忠心。但是，拉达曼提斯暂时遗忘的那些过去的确可能对您、乃至对整个集团造成威胁。”米诺斯低下头，他听见自己的心脏不可抑制地跳得更快，不过，精神上的紧张目前还在勉强可控的范围内，海港区仓库地址的外泄也不是什么即刻致命的问题。只要……只要对方还不知道那件事，他就还有全身而退的机会。  
然而，哈迪斯在沙发里换了个更为舒适的姿势，继续以那种波澜不惊的语气问道：  
“既然你这么坦诚，那么，是不是也可以跟我说说，你在不久以前跟那位撒加·杰米尼先生单独聊起的小秘密？或者，我该称呼他为……亚力士先生？还是……A？”  
米诺斯的脸色一瞬间变得死人般惨白，他难以自控地向后退去，就好像先前被亚力士先生当面点破当年资料泄露的事情时一样慌张和恐惧。他特地将撒加·杰米尼关入了多罗美亚的秘密审讯室，不止因为那里有他私心偏爱的刑讯工具，更因为那个房间设有目前最为先进的信号隔离墙——他的确事先设想过撒加·杰米尼可能会说出什么惊人的隐秘，所以特地将他带到潘多拉所掌握的任何窃听设备都不可能奏效的地方，可是，为什么哈迪斯·海因斯坦竟然……  
“老板……”他嗫嚅道，试图做最后的垂死挣扎，“不，海因斯坦先生，我不明白您的意思。”  
“你到现在还不知道撒加·杰米尼就是当年从你手里截获集团内部资料的那个A吗？”哈迪斯的声音听起来仍然是平静的，就好像他早已经料到了一切，“没关系，格里芬，既然如此……”  
他对米诺斯挥了挥手：“你可以走了，回去好好准备明天的庭审吧。”  
“是……”

米诺斯有些犹豫地点点头，像是不敢相信哈迪斯竟然就这样完全不加计较，但他也不敢再有任何异议，只是慢慢地往门口退去，直到后背几乎抵到了内间办公室的门。  
“海因斯坦先生……”  
米诺斯仍然觉得今晚的事情颇有蹊跷，他还想再开口说些什么，身后的那扇门却突然打开了。他条件反射地想转过身，但某种冰冷的利器已经从他的后腰深深地刺进了身体里。米诺斯的眼睛骤然睁大，张了张嘴却无法发出任何声音，只有一缕血沫从他的嘴角流了下来。身后的人左手插进他腋下，扶住他不至摔倒，另一只手缓慢地转动了一个角度——原来，那刺入身体的凶器并非什么刀刃，而是他的右手。米诺斯的喉咙里发出一阵格格声，但他并没有感到任何疼痛，只是如同被潮水淹没般无法呼吸，很快就失去了知觉。  
“格里芬搞定了。”来者冷淡地说，“您还有什么吩咐吗？”  
“你把车开来了吗？”哈迪斯甚至并没有从沙发上起身，只是抬眼问道。  
“是，就停在后门附近。”  
“先把他放到车上去……”哈迪斯指了指如同尸体般的米诺斯·格里芬，“然后去多罗美亚，把‘亚力士先生’也装上车。等会儿我让拉达曼提斯·魏班把他们一起送到‘墓地’去。”  
来者无声地点了点头，慢慢地从米诺斯的身体里抽出了右手。起初，他的手指和手掌上全都沾满了鲜血，但那些血液很快就消失不见，就像被他那近乎带有金属光泽的银白色“皮肤”吸收掉了似的。当他完全将手掌抽离时，除了明显被利器割裂的衣物以外，米诺斯的后腰上只留下了一道细细的白线，根本看不见任何血肉模糊的伤痕。  
来者轻松地将米诺斯扛到了自己肩上，忽然问：  
“那个‘亚力士先生’……我能把他杀了吗？”  
哈迪斯·海因斯坦怔了怔，仿佛很愉快似的笑了起来：  
“当然不行，我跟他还有很多事情要谈呢！他目前必须活着，就像这个米诺斯·格里芬一样。我会让你哥哥在‘墓地’等着，所以，别试着做任何多余的事情。”  
来者有些不满地撇了撇嘴，但还是答道：  
“遵命，父亲。”


	33. Chapter 33

“‘完整’，‘真正的’……”少年低声重复着史昂·阿瑞斯的说法，“……你果然跟他说的一样。”  
“他？”史昂眯起眼睛，“‘他’是谁？”  
“K。”加隆轻轻地发出一个模糊的字母音，“他让我不要相信你。更确切地说……”他的目光从在场的那三个人脸上一一掠过，“他让我不要相信你们当中的任何一个。”  
“K又是谁？”穆·阿瑞斯的眼睛里流露出难掩的惊讶，忽然像是意识到什么，脱口问道：“加隆，你刚才在‘梦里’……见到了什么人吗？”  
少年刚要开口，房门却被人敲响了。穆走过去打开了门，门口站着身着便装的年轻警察。  
“紫龙，出什么事了吗？”  
“穆先生，”年轻警察上前一步，凑近穆耳边低声说道：“那个拉达曼提斯·魏班又有动作了，我派了人继续盯着他。接下来还要怎么做……我需要请示老师才行。这是洛杉矶警署和缉毒局的联合行动，自然也需要老师那边的指示和权限。”  
穆·阿瑞斯眉目动了动：“我明白，你等一下，我马上去找童叔叔。”  
说着，他返身回到屋里，走到史昂和童虎跟前，低低地说了几句。童虎立刻站了起来：“既然这样，那我先去跟进他们那边了。拉达曼提斯·魏班那条线很重要，这次我们绝不能再重蹈十三年前的覆辙……”  
史昂·阿瑞斯轻轻咳嗽了一声，像是要压下心里那瞬间涌起却不明由来的焦虑和担忧。他有些忧心忡忡地看向童虎，劝阻的话几乎就在嘴边，最后却只是淡淡道：  
“无论海因斯坦集团在暗地里筹谋什么，他们布下的罗网至少已经存在了十三年。我也很想借这次机会彻底破掉它，但这绝不是一时半刻就能完成的事情。我希望你能时刻记得这一点，别为了明天庭审上有个好看的结果，就急于求成，更用不着拿你……你手下的任何探员去冒险。”  
“这个我当然知道。放心吧。”童虎沉声答道，快步往门口走去，却又忽然回过头来看向加隆，很是语重心长地劝道：“年轻人，比起某些来路不明的人，你还是相信我们这两个老家伙比较好。毕竟，现在有能力帮到撒加的，恐怕也只有我们了。”  
说完，他便带着等在门口的年轻警察离开了。

房间里陷入了沉默，加隆的目光重新落在那两张并置的照片上，皱着眉头仔细地回忆着。那个有着黄玉色眼睛的男人似乎的确在不久前出现过……那应该是……他被带回到卡妙家之前的事情吗？所以……  
记忆中再次出现了一些模糊的画面，这次是光线暧昧的旋转灯球，迷幻的电子乐，还有各种酒水的味道，然后是……一条路灯昏暗的小巷……  
画面就在这里戛然而止，加隆抬手揉着太阳穴，突然想起那个名叫卡妙的人曾经对他说过，有人对他使用了一种名叫LOVER的特效催情药，会让他眼里所见的任何人都变成朝思暮想的爱人。说起来，那时候他好像的确看见了……撒加……  
可是不对，撒加是后来才赶到卡妙家里的，而且，那个人……那个紧紧地拥抱过他、为他哭过的人……又真的是史昂所谓的“真正的”撒加吗？……

“加隆。”穆·阿瑞斯的声音打破了室内的沉默，“我能问你一件事吗？”  
“什么事？”少年也停止了回忆，转头看向他。  
“确切地说，我是想请你帮个忙。”穆回头看了看史昂·阿瑞斯，得到对方点头许可之后，他继续说道：  
“既然你确定自己在……遇害那天，曾经见到过拉达曼提斯，而且你刚才提到，不久前似乎也见到过他。那么，你愿意跟我一起尝试记忆回溯的方法吗？我会尽量帮助你，指导你想起当时的具体细节。”  
“你的意思是……”少年不太确定地歪着头看他，“你打算催眠我？”  
“这个过程只是帮你唤醒潜意识中的记忆，绝不会对你的身体或精神造成任何伤害。”穆·阿瑞斯柔声说，“我可以向你保证。”  
“即便我想起了具体的细节，那又怎么样呢？”加隆摇了摇头，看起来一点儿也没被对方诚恳的保证所说服，“拜托，任谁都看得出来吧，这整件事只对你们有利，对我可是一点儿好处都没有。”  
“既然这样……”史昂·阿瑞斯忽然朗声笑了起来，接着相当直接地问道：“说吧，加隆，你想要什么好处？我们可以交换。”  
“……你说真的？”  
“当然是真的。”  
少年抿住嘴唇，认真地想了想，开口道：  
“说实话，我还是一点儿也不相信你，但是没办法……我不知道有些事还能去问谁。”  
“你很聪明，我也很喜欢你的直接。”史昂·阿瑞斯笑着点头，“而且，你的判断没有错，如果说这世上有谁最了解撒加·杰米尼，那个人一定是我。”  
“既然这样的话，”少年直盯着他，蓝眼睛里闪过隐约的挑衅意味，“不如换你先来回答我的问题吧！如果从你嘴里说出的答案能让我满意，我就会考虑他的建议——”他抬手指了指穆·阿瑞斯，“看看能不能想起跟那个拉达曼提斯·魏班有关的事情。”  
“一言为定？”史昂玩味地看着他，并没有任何犹豫地追问了一句。  
“嗯……”少年用力点点头，“一言为定。”  
“好吧，”“教皇”转动着左手的尾戒，在扶手椅里找了个更为舒适的姿势，“凡是我能回答的，一定全部据实相告。不过，我倒是希望你仔细想清楚再提问……千万不要问出让自己后悔的问题才好！”  
“……父亲，您……？”穆·阿瑞斯反而因为史昂如此干脆的同意感到有些诧异，他唤了一声，但很快就恢复了平常的淡然模样，只是站在史昂身边问道：“那么，我是否需要回避一下？”  
“你？”史昂像是没想到穆会这样问，但很快就点了点头，“也好，你先去顶层套房等吧。哦，对了……”  
他招了招手，示意穆贴近些，等对方弯下腰来，史昂便在他耳边轻声道：  
“去看着你童叔叔那边，有什么情况随时来找我。”  
“是。”穆·阿瑞斯欠了欠身，转身离开了房间。

“好啦，”史昂·阿瑞斯拍了拍手，看向加隆，“现在只剩下咱们两个啦。想问什么，尽管来吧。”  
加隆有点不安地晃了晃身体，重新坐正了。他忽然发现自己的心脏正紧张得砰砰乱跳，手心里全是冷汗，嗓子也有点儿发干发痛。少年使劲咽了一下口水，又清了清嗓子，终于问道：  
“你是不是很想除掉那个‘亚力士先生’？”  
“教皇”那双绯红色的眸子里掠过一道清晰的冷意，嘴角上却还是噙着和蔼的微笑：“是啊。”  
“你不怕因此伤到撒加吗？”  
“如果撒加愿意配合的话，我当然会责令穆想个万全的办法，尽可能保证他的安全。”  
“你为什么一定要除掉那个副人格？”少年猛地攥紧拳头，“他做了什么？不，不对……”他咬住自己的嘴唇，用力地碾了两下，“不对，我应该问你，他到底杀了谁……才会让你如此忌惮他的存在？是那个害死我的混蛋吗？还是你之前提到过的……那个名叫……‘艾俄洛斯·里奥’的缉毒局探员呢？”  
史昂·阿瑞斯沉默下来，他看着面前的少年，眼里露出了毫不掩饰的赞赏神情。即使事关最亲近的人，这少年仍然有着如此清晰的思路和相当敏捷的反应。诚然，他的提问不加试探，直接得可以说毫无技巧可言，然而正是这种一针见血的问题，有时候才最让人觉得难以招架。史昂几乎带着满意的微笑点了点头，他完全可以想象，如果没有遭遇那场意外灾难，那么……经过十三年的成长与历练的话，这少年也必然会成为如同现在的撒加·杰米尼那样出色的人才吧……只可惜……  
史昂·阿瑞斯眨了眨眼睛，突然想起了第一次见到撒加时的情景：那天，他应邀到撒加所在的大学里进行一场关于犯罪心理学的讲座。那个年轻人早早就来到阶梯教室，坐在距离讲台极近的第一排。讲座过程中，他几乎看得清那张脸上不时流露出若有所思的表情。当讲到连环杀手通常会在犯罪现场或受害者身体上留下独有的“签名”时，撒加快速记录的笔尖忽然顿住了，他抬起头看向前方放出的幻灯片，手里的钢笔无意识地在笔记本上拖划出了一条长长的墨痕。史昂·阿瑞斯清楚地记得，在讲座结束以后，撒加一直安静地坐在座位上，等到提问和索要签名的所有人都离开，他才快步走上讲台，将自己的简历递了过来，轻声却笃定地说：  
“阿瑞斯探员，如果可能的话，我希望在今年夏天毕业以后就加入您的团队……”

“喂，阿瑞斯，你在想什么呢？”少年的声音将史昂从回忆中唤回，老者笑了笑，像是并不觉得被面前的年轻人直呼名讳算得上什么冒犯。他的指尖在手边圆桌上快速敲了几下，收敛了笑意问道：  
“想好了吗？你确定要知道答案？”  
“我……”少年犹豫了一下，又立刻点点头：“想好了。我要知道。”  
“好，那我就一五一十地告诉你。”史昂说，“‘亚力士先生’的确杀了达拿都斯，也就是害死你的那个连环杀手。这是他对我们亲口承认过的事实。至于里奥探员……表面上看来，他的尸体上的确留下了达拿都斯的‘签名’，也就是那枚倒五芒星的标志，但是，那只是‘签名’的一部分，除了倒五芒星，达拿都斯的‘签名’还包含另外一部分……那就是被害人临死前打出的电话。”  
少年忍不住浑身一颤：“你是说……那个混蛋他让所有人都……”  
“是的。”史昂·阿瑞斯看着加隆的眼神里滑过片刻的不忍，但他很快就继续说道：“我很早就给出过关于达拿都斯的侧写，也总结过他的作案手法。他通常会在偏僻的地方刺伤受害者，等到他们因流血过多濒临死亡时，再让他们给最重要的人打电话求救。然后，他会躲在暗处，看着那些亲人或爱人匆匆赶到现场却来不及施救，被迫面对无尽的悲伤、追悔和憎恨，他也正是从这些阴暗绝望的情绪中获得性冲动和满足。”  
“所以……那个艾俄洛斯·里奥临死前没有打出过电话？”  
“他自己的电话上没有记录，卧底身份使用的号码没有记录，跟他关系密切的人也都说没有接到过电话。”史昂摇了摇头，“所以不止是我……就连你哥哥，也就是撒加自己，都怀疑‘亚力士先生’才是杀死艾俄洛斯·里奥的真凶。因为我的小组从来没有把这部分侧写公之于众，‘亚力士先生’有可能也不知道，所以，他只在里奥探员的尸体上刻了倒五芒星，但是并没有让他在临死前打出电话。”  
“可是……”少年的脸色有些苍白，喃喃地问道：“他又为什么要杀死那个探员？”  
“抱歉，加隆，这个问题我真的不知道答案。不过……”   
“不过什么？”  
“你的那个电话……当时应该是打给了撒加吧？”  
少年怔了怔，很快摇了摇头：  
“我不记得了。自从……自从我‘醒’过来，头脑中的很多情景就变得非常模糊，像隔着浓雾一样，怎样努力回忆也看不清楚。我记得自己那时候的确打过电话，但是具体的情形……却怎么也想不起来。”加隆再次咬住了嘴唇，直到唇上泛起了薄薄的血色，他才重新看向史昂，轻声说：  
“我愿意去做那个‘记忆回溯’的催眠实验……但是，不只是关于那个拉达曼提斯，我希望能想起那天的所有事。”  
史昂·阿瑞斯起身走过来，轻轻拍了拍少年的肩膀：“我们会尽力帮你想起来的。”


	34. Chapter 34

“愚蠢！真是愚蠢！”亚力士先生的双手不由自主地紧握成拳，“他自以为很了解我吗？”他十分暴躁地说着，在沙发里来回挪动着身体，使得脚踝上束缚他的链条发出一阵阵刺耳的摩擦声。  
过了好一会儿，亚力士先生似乎终于平静下来。他不再像要挣脱禁锢似的不停地乱动，但他的呼吸声仍然沉重又急促。  
奥路菲试探地唤他：“亚力士先生？”  
但那个人保持沉默，一动不动地闭着眼睛。

奥路菲再一次从口袋里拿出他那只老式的手机，但他还没来得及看清屏幕，这间地下密室里突然同时响起了一阵嗡鸣声。奥路菲浑身一凛，顾不得将手机放回口袋便抬头看去。果然，安装在四面墙角高处的小型装置已经同时启动了。它们看起来很像是用于防火的烟雾探测器以及与之连接的自动喷水装置，但现在，从那莲蓬形状的喷头中大量涌出的是乳白色的气体，它们漂浮在喷头附近的空中，很快就迅速散开，看起来就像是一团团浓雾。  
“糟了！”奥路菲紧皱起双眉，“是迦楼罗分部对付实验动物用的麻醉剂。”  
他将仍握在手里的手机扔在地上，干脆利落地一脚踩碎了它，然后低头捡起凌乱碎片中的记忆储存卡，用力掰成了两半。亚力士先生总算睁开了眼睛，神情却有些迷离。他看起来刚要开口，奥路菲却已经抢步上前，俯身在他耳边说道：  
“海港区圣-玛丽昂大街，0325号仓库。”  
“亚力士先生”茫然地看着他：“你说什么？”他顿了顿，又问：“……你是谁？”  
奥路菲也被他的问题问得怔了片刻，但他比对方更快地反应过来：  
“杰米尼先生。”他在撒加耳边轻声说道，“对不起，我来不及跟你解释了。请一定要记住那个地址，拜托了！还有……”  
那浓稠的雾气快速侵占了整个空间，但四面的喷头并没有停止运作。雾气越来越浓，撒加已经看不清那张近在咫尺的面孔。在这样的环境中就算屏住呼吸也毫无意义，所以他并没有这样做，只是尽可能保持着清醒问道：  
“还有什么？”  
“如果你还能见到阿瑞斯先生，请告诉他……”奥路菲的眼睛闭上了，他慢慢倒在沙发旁边的地上，并没能说完后面的话。

撒加的意识也越来越模糊。他无力地靠着沙发靠背，虽然很想弄清自己正在面对的危急局势，但被迫吸入的麻醉气体已经阻断了他的所有思考。一种沉重的麻木感像罗网般困住他，让他连指尖都无法再动一下。  
就在他马上就要陷入昏迷状态的时候，从他身后不远处传来了生锈合页的转动声——有人打开了某处的一扇门。接着，身后传来了逐渐接近的脚步声。  
那个人很快就走到了他们面前。似乎因为某种原因而感到惊讶，他发出了一下咂嘴的声音。原本已经在意识丧失边缘徘徊的撒加猛然睁开了眼睛。浓重的麻醉雾气之中，那个人也正带着一副好奇与得意的神情俯身凑近他，甚至伸出右手，以相当轻蔑的姿势勾起了他的下颌。  
“哈喽，你没想到吧……”来人发出一阵令人脊背发凉的狰狞笑声，“我们又见面啦，亚力士先生！”  
“……是你……！”  
在看清那张脸的一刹那，撒加的瞳孔骤然收缩，浑身肌肉猛地绷紧，深暗的蓝眼睛里立刻泛起了充满杀意的血光，就连眼白都微微泛红起来。强烈的憎恨毫不掩饰地从那双眼睛里显露出来，瞬间使得他的面孔变得与眼前人同样的狰狞可怕。他挣扎着想要挥开那人的手，却只是徒然地扯动了束缚四肢的锁链。  
“……你竟然还……活……”撒加嗄声说道，然而，那种沉重的麻木感很快就重新攫住了他，令他无法再继续保持清醒。  
“哈，你都还没死呢，我当然也还活着！”来人桀桀冷笑着说，轻而易举地徒手扯断阻止撒加活动的锁链，又将他和同样陷入昏迷的奥路菲分别扛在肩膀上，转身穿过充满高浓度麻醉雾气的房间，走进了角落里那扇大开的金属门之后的黑暗密道。

那个人沿着那条长长的密道走了很久，终于来到另一扇门前。他伸手推开门，外面是一片寂静的黑夜，以及一处圆形的院子，院中的地面全部铺着黑灰色的方砖，靠近院门的地方停着一辆白色的货车。  
他一点儿也不客气地把撒加和奥路菲随手丢在地上，将左手的两根手指放在唇间，吹响了一声口哨。万籁俱寂的深夜里，那声音听得格外清晰，远处那辆货车的尾灯立刻亮起，接着响起了引擎的轰鸣。白色货车向后倒了一段车，然后左转，一直开到了距离密道出口极近的地方，缓缓地停下了。  
驾驶位一侧的车门打开，司机跳下来，对那个人说道：“兰菲尔先生，辛苦你了。”  
“我可不是什么‘兰菲尔先生’，我的那位‘父亲大人’才是。”来人并不领情地冷冷回道，“当初那些小报记者不是给我起了个很好听的名字吗？让我想想，是叫什么来着？……”他像是真的在认真回忆，然后突兀地咧嘴笑了起来：“哦，想起来了，他们都叫我‘死神’。”  
司机微微眯起眼睛，带着些若有所思的神情看了他片刻，很快又低下头去，并没有答话。

那个人对他的态度不置可否地哼了一声，挥手示意司机将货车的后厢门打开，露出了里面的置物空间。在那漆黑而宽敞的后备箱中，并排放着两具看起来格外厚重的暗褐色棺椁。  
自称为“死神”的男人左右看了看，问道：“你把那个格里芬装在哪边了？”  
司机抬手拍了拍左边的棺材，答道：“他在这里，那件丢失的‘产品’也在。”  
“哦？我听说那玩意儿已经完全废了，你竟然还是把它给带回来了？果然是个死脑筋！”男人发出一阵嘲讽的冷笑，伸手推上了右边的棺盖。司机上前一步想要帮忙，却被他直接推开了。只见他似乎并没费什么力气，那沉重的盖子就已经在木头摩擦声中完全被推开，随着一声闷响落在棺材一侧，竖直地立住了。接着，那个人跳进车里，弯腰在棺材中摸索片刻，便掀起了一块四角都带有圆孔的厚木板——原来，这两具棺椁中都配有特殊的隔板，使之成为双层结构，可以上下放置两具尸体。

“让我来看看……”  
他把隔板扔在一边，跳下车来踱到撒加和奥路菲身边，像逡巡的鲨鱼般围着他们转了转，然后俯下身轻松地将仍然陷于昏迷状态的奥路菲单手提起，  
“唔，这个应该是‘父亲大人’用不着的吧？”  
冰冷的声音里带了几分残忍的戏谑，他将奥路菲先扔进棺材里，又将那块隔板放好，接着将撒加放到了上层，但是并没有把沉重的棺盖盖回去。  
司机走过来，跟他一起关好了后备箱的车门。

“好了，”男人拍了两下手，拉开前侧的车门坐上了副驾驶位，略有些神经质地用两根手指不停敲着门把手，命令道：“现在出发……去‘墓地’。”  
“是，达拿都斯先生。”司机一边应道，一边转动钥匙启动了货车。  
白色货车加速驶出了迦楼罗分部的这座偏僻后院，很快就开到了马路上。时间已经接近凌晨四点，街道上没有任何汽车或行人，只有愈发猛烈的夜风在风挡玻璃上撞出一阵阵瘆人的响声。昏黄的路灯像接触不良似的不时发生闪动，照着车身上那行硕大的黑体字：兰菲尔殡葬服务有限公司。

***

早已熄灭的火堆里忽然迸出了一颗细小的火星。它落在不远处一根没被燃烧过的细枝上，将它点燃。橙红色的火花跳跃着，很快引燃了附近的更多树枝。那团火焰很快就越烧越旺，重新照亮了原本漆黑一团的山洞。  
撒加慢慢地坐起来，将唯一可以用来取暖的毯子披在身上，用力地裹紧自己。在这里完全陷入黑暗以后，寒冷很快变得无法忍受。他盖着那条毯子，却还是冻得瑟瑟发抖。尽管竭力试图保持清醒，但他仅仅坚持了大约十分钟就彻底失去了意识。他不记得那个自称K的仿真人与“亚力士先生”最后达成了怎样的协议，也不知道“外面的世界”此时发生了怎样的变化。但他能确定的是，这里突然恢复的光明或许并不是什么好预兆……

刚刚这样想着，他就听见身后传来一阵诡秘的窸窣声，仿佛有无数藤蔓正在火光映照不到的黑暗中悄然生长。撒加回过头去，看见自己的影子被那光亮映在了身后的洞壁上。那道影子就好像有生命一样晃动着，仿佛这洞中什么地方正吹来一阵又一阵的冷风。起初，那晃动的幅度很小，很快就越来越大。他的影子剧烈地晃动着，就好像在跳着一支来自原始部落的招魂舞。突然，它的一部分完全脱离了洞壁，变成了一只朝虚空中兀自伸出的手，五根细细的手指如同被刚才那颗火星点燃的干枯树枝。  
撒加忽然意识到即将发生的事情。他单手撑着地面站起身，颇费了些力气才站稳了身体。整个身影都在那面洞壁上映了出来，它继续疯狂地晃动着，直到另一只手也探出了那平面的束缚，接着是手臂，身体，双腿，双脚……  
最后才是那张脸。与他一模一样的面孔被黑影勾勒，渐渐清晰地映现在洞壁上。火光跳动在那双夜空般的瞳孔里，使之呈现出曾被鲜血浸染一般的诡异暗红。  
“亚力士。”撒加沉声说。

于是，那个影子咧开嘴，发出了冷森森的笑声。  
“你果然还被困在这里啊！”  
他似乎很满意似的说道，跟着迈步从洞壁的束缚中走了出来，一直走到撒加跟前，“我真是越发喜欢那个叫K的家伙了。”  
“……你到底跟他约定过什么？”  
“哈？”“亚力士先生”凑近撒加的脸，假装出不明所以的表情。他的眉眼间似乎带着明显的疲劳和憔悴，但他的嘴角却微微上翘，形成了一个几乎有些恶质的笑容：  
“这是个秘密，秘~密！不过，我这回可是欠了那家伙一个大大的人情啊。”  
他像是故意要惹撒加发火似的，漫不经心地以调侃的语气说着这样的话，又朝着火堆走了几步，像是想要靠近去取暖，然而撒加抬手抓住了他的胳膊：  
“你不会真的以为……他所做的只是为了帮你吧？”  
“……你说什么？”

感受到撒加手上那种异常的力道，亚力士先生不得不转回身来，他的瞳孔忽然收缩了一下。  
在洞壁上那团模糊的黑影里，此时正缓缓地走出第二个身影。  
“又见面了啊，两位。”K站在洞壁前，朝他们招了招手。  
“哟~”“亚力士先生”笑嘻嘻地回应了他的招呼，“那个水牢很有意思，你还会玩点儿什么别的吗？”  
“谁知道呢……那就要看加隆小朋友的潜意识里还藏着什么了。”K微笑着回答。  
在这样不明所以的对话里骤然听到弟弟的名字，撒加的表情顿时变得严肃，甚至有些凌厉得可怕：  
“你们在说什么？”  
“这跟你无关。”K摊了摊手，玩味地打量着撒加，“不过我必须得承认，你弟弟真的很可爱啊。”  
“喂！”  
“哦，抱歉。”听到那个明显表达着不满的声音，K的嘴角上又露出了笑意。他半转过身，看向面色不善的“亚力士先生”，“应该说是……‘你们的’弟弟才对。”  
“你见到了加隆？”虽然已经迅速理解了这两人之间所谓的“秘密”，但撒加仍然有些难以置信地问道。他的手并没有放开“亚力士先生”的胳膊，甚至因为内心的情绪动荡而更加用力，“他竟然能让你……见到加隆？”  
“你不信？”K一步步朝他们走过来，但他那双无机质的蓝眼睛始终只盯着撒加的脸，上扬的语气里带着明显的挑衅意味：“我现在就可以带你去见他。”  
“……现在？”  
“是啊，现在可是个千载难逢的好机会。你可爱的弟弟正在接受一次深度催眠，我们刚好可以利用……”  
他的话还没说完，撒加已经用力甩开“亚力士先生”的胳膊，一把捞住了K的前襟。那双向来沉稳的暗蓝色眼睛里几乎立刻喷出了愤怒的火焰。然而，这样的失态只持续了片刻，他很快便放开了K，向后退开了安全距离，沉声道：  
“我同意。让我见他。”  
K了然地笑起来，像是早已料到对方会有这样的反应，然后慢慢地伸出右手，示意对方握住。撒加并没任何犹豫地照做了。  
K与“亚力士先生”交换了一个眼神，后者倒像是没料到撒加会如此快速地做出决定，眼里反而流露出些许惊讶的神色。  
“如你所愿，撒加·杰米尼。”K握紧他的手，凑近他耳边轻声说道，“但愿你不要后悔才好哟。”  
“我绝不会后悔。”撒加回答的声音很低，态度却决绝得可怕。然后，他带着复杂神情看向身边的“亚力士先生”，平静地说道：“你最好也不要后悔。”  
当他的最后一个字音落下时，山洞中已经只剩下“亚力士先生”自己，那团火光再次变得非常微弱，甚至没有在洞壁上映出任何影子。


	35. Chapter 35

那场雨一直在下。  
一直在下。  
下在这十三年间每一晚的噩梦里。

撒加站在倾盆大雨中，看着远处那个跪倒在地上的自己。层云如同浪涛般翻涌，从遥远的天边席卷而来。瓢泼般的雨水从闪电撕裂的缝隙中落下，打湿了视线所及的一切。  
他看见十五岁的自己紧紧握住加隆的手，声嘶力竭地喊他的名字。然而他的弟弟不再回应，那只手也在他的掌心里无声地滑落下去。远处传来了救护车的鸣笛声，那尖利的声音径自穿透雨幕，开到距离两个少年身边又戛然停止。  
他看见自己追在担架车后面，狼狈地摔倒了两次才在别人的搀扶下费力地爬进了救护车里。他看见自己脸上的泪水混着泥水和雨水，却无法模糊那失魂落魄、痛彻心扉的表情。突然，不远处传来一声阴森的冷笑。于是，撒加转过头，看见达拿都斯就站在距离他不到五步远的地方，饶有兴致地盯着远处那些忙乱的情景，嘴角噙着恶魔附体般的得意与狂热，右手不自觉地抚弄着那不堪入目的膨胀欲望。

有那么一瞬间，撒加感到自己的头脑陷入了一片空白。等到反应过来，他已经疾步走向那个罪魁祸首，右手扬起时带出一道雪亮的寒光。  
然而，那道致命的闪光在达拿都斯的咽喉上划过，如同划过一抹缥缈的幻影，并没有对他造成任何伤害。同时，让他恨之入骨的连环杀手仍然站在原地，放肆而残忍地体验着血腥杀戮和绝望情绪带来的异常快感。  
“没用的。”有人在他身后说。  
撒加猛地转过身，K不知什么时候站在那里，却丝毫没有被倾泻而下的雨水淋湿。  
“这里不属于你。你什么也做不了。”  
撒加深深地呼吸，直到觉得胸腔里生长出的剧烈疼痛勉强压下了刚才那翻腾不息的杀意。他沉默了许久，终于开口问：  
“接下来是哪里？”  
K仔细观察着他的眼神，忽然抬起手往他身后指了指：“怎么，你猜不到吗？”  
当撒加转过头去看时，K的身影随着漫天的雨水一起，悄然消失了踪迹。

撒加转过身，便看见了那条熟悉的走廊。  
声控灯都已经熄灭，整条走廊上只剩下那个十五岁的自己。他茫然失措地坐在手术室门口的蓝色塑料椅子上，抬头看着那盏怪兽瞳孔般的红灯，无意识地不住祈祷，希望他曾经笃信的神明能够拯救加隆那奄奄一息的生命。  
然而，在经历了几个小时的焦灼等待以后，那扇门缓缓打开，穿着绿色手术服的医生走向他，带来的却是让人无比绝望的消息。覆盖了白布的医用推床缓缓经过，一身湿透的少年仰望那盏刚刚吞噬了挚爱之人生命的红灯，颓然地靠着墙壁慢慢地滑坐下去，沾满泥水与鲜血的双手无助地捂住了苍白的面孔，却无法挡住撕心裂肺的痛哭声。撒加静静地站在少年的身边，有那么一刻，他几乎像是想要伸出手去拍抚他的肩膀，但下一刻，他已经快步走向那个主刀医生，刚好赶得及在对方脱下手术服、换上白大褂时看清缀在他胸口上的名牌。  
艾亚哥斯·霍克。

撒加的瞳孔急剧地收缩。他往那个医生脸上看去，那是一张很常见的东欧人面孔，大约五十岁，铁灰色的胡须和鬓角都已经有些花白，暗蓝色的眼睛里是冰冷的波澜不惊，对手术室外那哀恸的哭声也似乎充耳不闻。  
“霍克……”  
这个名字猛地触发了记忆中的某些片段，撒加很快就想起，他曾经在史昂·阿瑞斯那里读到过有关海因斯坦集团秘密分部的推测，在那份报告里提到的所谓“迦楼罗分部”的负责人……正是“艾亚哥斯·霍克”，然而……  
那份报告里所描述的外貌特征，却分明与面前的医生截然不同。  
“你完全没有发现吧……那个医生的小秘密？哦，也对，那个时候的你，已经不可能发现任何事情了。”  
K的声音再次从身后响起，与此同时，周围的环境倏然暗了下去，近在咫尺的那名主刀医生的面容与轮廓也迅速消溶在一片黑暗之中。  
“看来，你可爱的小弟弟需要休息。”K笑嘻嘻地拍了拍手，“我们也在这里等一会儿吧。”

“……我知道他。”撒加沉声说。  
“谁？”  
“艾亚哥斯·霍克。”撒加看着他，尝试从那双无机质的蓝眼睛里分辨出面前这个明显已经具备自我意识的高级仿真人的真正意图，“我大致知道他的年龄和长相。虽然可能不够准确，但至少有一点可以确定，他和刚才那个医生绝对是完全不同的两个人。”  
“啊，是吗？”K在幽暗的走廊上走来走去，他的身影忽而隐没于一片漆黑，忽而又隐约可辨，在离他们很远的地方，似乎仍在传来少年的哭声。  
“也就是说，这是个巧合咯？”  
“……不。”撒加摇了摇头，“我不相信会有这样的巧合。”  
“哈，”K摊开手，仿佛很愉快地笑了起来，“真巧，我也不信。”  
他抬起手，指向一片黑暗中的远方：  
“再等一会儿，你还会看到更多‘巧合’的事情哟。”

在他这样说着的时候，整个世界突然充满刺眼的白光，撒加不得不闭上了眼睛。当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，摆在他面前是冰冷的钢灰色停尸台。  
无比强烈的心悸向他袭来。撒加的身体晃了晃，他条件反射地伸出手去想要扶住身边的门把手，却再一次落了空。他站立不稳，摔倒在地上。  
“哎呀，真狼狈啊，杰米尼探员。”  
这次，充满戏谑的声音来自正前方。撒加抬起头，K已经站在他面前，朝他伸出了右手：  
“看来，那位喜欢逞强的‘亚力士先生’也快要撑到极限了。”  
撒加握住他的手，借力站起身来，在猛烈的眩晕中努力站稳。  
“虽然你很讨厌他，可你们起码有一个地方非常相似啊……”K不着痕迹地靠近，支撑住他摇摇欲坠的身体——在这个无法触碰到任何实体的世界中，他竟然成了唯一真实的存在、唯一可以依靠的支点。  
撒加心里泛起一阵异样的感觉。他转头看着K，那张脸与他自己的如此相像，却又如此不同。  
“什么地方？”  
“为了那个可爱的‘弟弟’，你们俩都可以付出一切，甚至毫不畏惧地直面死亡的威胁。你知道，就是你曾经说过的……‘为他去死’什么的。”K打量着停尸台上刚刚经过解剖的尸体，微微地抿起了嘴角，  
“《小王子》，对吧？那本书不该是个可爱的童话故事么？我真是无法理解你们人类的古怪思路。”  
“你恐怕永远都不会理解。”撒加推开K搀扶的手臂，慢慢走到那具尸体旁边。在他的对面，站着一身便装的童虎——还在洛杉矶警署任职时的童虎。

“死因是失血性休克。”站在他身边的法医说，“另外，在他体内也检测出了巴比妥和氯仿的残留物。”  
“跟之前的两名受害者相同的控制手法吗……”童虎沉吟，“那胸口的倒五芒星呢？”  
“这点不同。”法医的声音沉稳而冰冷，“他的倒五芒星是死前被刻上去的。”  
撒加的双手骤然攥紧，直到全身都开始发抖。K露出一副“就知道你会这种反应”的了然表情，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，像是安慰，又像是对他流露出来的痛苦感到一丝不屑。  
“死前？”童虎的声音里有明显的惊讶，“霍克医生，你确定吗？”  
那个称呼令撒加浑身一凛，他猛地站直了身体，朝身旁的法医看过去。这次是一名四十岁左右的亚裔，肤色略深，头发和眼睛都是暗夜般的黑色，在他胸口别着的名牌上，印着同样的名字：  
艾亚哥斯·霍克。

“当然确定。”法医耸了耸肩膀，“或许这次是模仿犯作案？”  
“巴比妥和氯仿用于控制受害者，腹部的穿刺性利刃伤……这两点都对得上，”童虎的神情有些困惑，“但是倒五芒星……我们从没有向媒体披露过这一点。”  
“哦，是吗？”  
法医将尸体用白布盖好：“那我就搞不清楚了。或许，你需要联系联调局？”  
“联调局……”童虎点点头，重重叹了口气，“恐怕我真得准备联系他们了。”  
“那就先去喝杯咖啡？看样子，我们两个人今晚都得熬夜写报告了。”  
他们两人继续交谈着，肩并肩地离开。K看着仍然站在停尸台边的撒加，忽然问：  
“你不跟上去看看？”  
“……不必。”撒加轻声说，“他对童虎用了遗忘剂。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“你是在明知故问吗？” 撒加并没有看他，只是盯着那具被白布覆盖的尸体：“‘艾亚哥斯·霍克’并不是个很常见的名字，如果童虎还对这个法医有一丁点印象，那他绝不会在看到那份报告时绝口不提，至少也会在私下里让史昂·阿瑞斯知道。但现在，无论是阿瑞斯曾经的小组，还是整个‘圣域’，没人知道这些连环杀人案里曾经出现过至少两个霍克……”  
“你弟弟的尸体就摆在眼前，你居然还能这么快就想清楚这些？难怪就连那个一直高高在上的哈迪斯·海因斯坦都要想办法弄死你了。”  
K抬起手，作势要给他一点掌声，就在那时，门把手忽然慢慢地转动了两下，接着，那扇原本已经被锁住的门打开了。撒加直起身体，朝门口看去，他的脸色瞬间变得异常苍白。  
达拿都斯正站在那里，穿着一身暗灰色的连体工作服，左侧胸口上印着暗金色的“兰菲尔殡葬服务”。  
然而，他并没有去碰停尸台上放着的尸体，而是穿过解剖室，走到了与之相连的停尸房里间——那里是存放尸体的冷柜所在的地方。  
连环杀手张开左手掌心，看了看那里用黑色墨水笔记录的数字，伸手拉开了对应的冷柜。撒加疾步跟过去，却当场愣住了。  
“怎么，还有连你也想不到的事情吗？”K站在他身后，幽幽地问道。

在散发白色寒气的冷柜里，安静地躺着另一个少年……  
事实上，就在几分钟之前，他还亲眼看着名叫“艾亚哥斯·霍克”的法医用白布盖住了那张令他心如刀割的惨白面容。  
身穿殡葬公司工作服的达拿都斯将赤裸的少年从冷柜里抱出来，转身朝门口走去。快要经过撒加的时候，他忽然低头看着怀里的少年，近乎淫猥的目光一寸寸打量着那裸露的苍白皮肤，又在那枚鲜血凝结而成的倒五芒星刻痕上反复流连，嘴角上渐渐露出了森冷而恐怖的笑意。那完全恶意的笑容让撒加如同从噩梦中惊醒般猛转过身，重重地挥拳打向连环杀手的下巴，颤抖的拳头却再一次毫无作用地穿过虚无的影像。  
他眼睁睁地看着达拿都斯抱着少年，消失在了门口。

“啊，到底要跟你说几次呢？”K的声音里一半无奈一半嘲讽，“刚才那个懂得冷静思考的撒加·杰米尼跑到哪儿去了？”  
“加隆……”  
撒加喃喃道，突然意识到的某种可能性让他感到一阵天旋地转般的晕眩。  
他没有理会K，兀自追了出去。


	36. Chapter 36

撒加站在雨里，看着那辆印有“兰菲尔殡葬服务有限公司”的白色货车在引擎的轰鸣中远去。雨似乎比最初时小了很多，但雨滴里裹进了细碎的冰粒。撒加伸出手去，那些冰冷的细小微粒径自穿透了他的掌心，一股牵丝般的寒意却沿着每条血管迅速扩散开来。  
“哎呀，真糟糕，没赶上呢，嗯？”K来到他身后，并不掩饰声音里的嘲弄。

撒加转过身来。

“喂，别这么看着我啊。”K笑着说，“你的眼神让我想起那位‘亚力士先生’了。或许……你们本来也没什么不同。”  
撒加沉默了一会儿，然后轻轻地说：“带我过去。”  
“嗯？到哪里去？”  
“那辆殡葬车去的地方。”  
“你想要我帮的忙可真不小。”K微微歪着头，上下打量着撒加，“需要拿出足够的诚意来换。”  
“你想要什么？”  
“哎，这么爽快的吗？”K抱起手臂看他，“让我想想……不管怎样，你的诚意起码不能比那位‘亚力士先生’少吧？”  
“他给了你什么样的诚意？”  
K吸了口气，轻声地说出了一个名字：“艾俄洛斯·里奥。”他注视着撒加眼中瞬间滑过的波动，像是很满意地笑了起来：“他给我讲了个相当有趣的好故事，作为交换，我答应尽量满足他的要求，还带他去了你们可爱的弟弟潜意识里隐藏最深的地方。你知道那里是什么样子的吗？”  
他停顿了几秒钟，继续说道：  
“那里是一片海，无边无际、即将涨潮的海。他被困在海边的岩石牢房里，天空一片漆黑，没有月亮也没有星星，只有猛烈的风，只有不断上涨的潮水，它们越来越近，越来越近，带来的也只有潮湿而寒冷的死亡……”  
“够了。”撒加嗄声说，不由自主地用力握紧了双拳。  
“这样就够了吗？我还没说到最有意思的地方呢！”K微笑着回答，“于是，我就跑去告诉他说，如果他在那里死掉的话，你也会因此死去。你猜怎么样？”  
从撒加的眼中喷出了愤怒的火光，但他只是紧紧攥着拳头，一动不动地站在原地。  
“怎么，不想猜吗？”K耸了耸肩膀，继续说下去，  
“结果，那个小家伙爆发出了惊人的求生欲。他一直在那里坚持着，任凭潮水把他淹没，一次，又一次，他忍受着窒息的痛苦，不管怎样被折磨也坚决不肯放弃……直到我把‘亚力士先生’带到那里，拯救了他。你真该看看他那时的表情！哦，我敢肯定他爱你！”  
“别说些自己都不懂的话。”撒加冷冷地说，“更何况，有的字眼从你口中说出来，不啻于一种亵渎。”  
“这话可真重啊。”仿真人微笑着说，“因为我没带你去，所以你在生我的气？或者是在嫉妒那个‘亚力士先生’？如果能让你稍微好受一点的话……你弟弟始终以为救了他的人是你呢！”  
撒加忍不住朝他挥出了拳头，又被K稳稳地接住了。  
“我不记得你是个这么没耐心的人啊。”他看着撒加，表情玩味，“还是说，只要牵涉到加隆，你就会立刻变得格外不冷静？如果你再这么冲动下去，我们可就没得谈了。我记得……你还有件事想要求我呢。”

撒加从他的掌控里抽回了拳头。他站在那里，透过寒雨和冰粒沉默地看着白色殡葬车消失的地方。就这样过了许久，他终于开口问道：  
“你想从我这里听些什么？”  
“艾俄洛斯·里奥。”K重复了那个名字，“我最讨厌听故事只听到一半了。那位‘亚力士先生’告诉我说，里奥探员接到了线报，于是跑去了一座废弃的仓库，打算在那里跟他的线人见面。”  
“我提醒过艾俄洛斯……”撒加深深地吸了口气，“那份线报多半是个陷阱，他的卧底身份很可能遭到了哈迪斯·海因斯坦的怀疑。我提醒过他不要去，但他最后还是去了。”  
“然后呢？”  
“达拿都斯埋伏在那座仓库，杀了他。”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样。”  
“那你呢？”  
撒加转回身来看向K，深暗的蓝眼睛里满是冰粒与雨水灌注出来的刺骨冷意：  
“我？”  
“对啊，你。”K迎上他的冰冷目光，慢慢地展开同样冰冷的笑意，“一开始的时候就对你说过了，要我帮忙，就得拿出足够的诚意。”  
“那天……我也去了那座仓库。”撒加盯着他说，“这就是你想听的？”  
“还不够。”  
“我去了那座仓库，”撒加的声音也如同他的目光般冰冷，“我看到艾俄洛斯刚刚打完了最后的电话。我也看到达拿都斯抽出刀，又用那把刀划破他的皮肤，刺入他的血肉。我听到他说：‘里奥探员，你是第二个在活着的时候就被刻上这个标志的人，有没有感到很荣幸？……’就在那时候，我突然意识到，有人曾经对我用过遗忘剂。因为我竟然忘了……”那冰冷的声音里滑过一缕难以觉察的震颤，“我竟然会忘了，那个混蛋曾经怎样对待加隆。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后，我杀了他。”  
“你。”K微笑着对他强调，“不是‘亚力士先生’，而是‘你’，撒加·杰米尼。”  
“没错。是‘我’。”撒加冷声回答，他的声音里透出一种迄今为止几乎从未显现过的、近乎冷酷的残忍，“‘我’第一次发现了‘亚力士’的存在；‘我’搬走了艾俄洛斯·里奥的尸体，并且伪造了他的凶案现场；也是‘我’杀了达拿都斯，然后又刺了他整整56刀。‘我’做了所有这一切，与任何人，包括那个‘亚力士先生’，都毫无关系。”

啪，啪，啪。  
K抬起手，用力地对拍了三次，然后朝撒加伸出了双手，嘴角上的笑意渐渐扩大：  
“我也喜欢你的诚意。”  
撒加握住他的手，他们的身影迅速消失在冰冷的雨雾之中。

仿佛只经过了一眨眼的时间。  
撒加甚至没有感觉到K在什么时候放开了他的手。

当撒加再次睁开眼睛的时候，K已经不在他的身边。他正置身于一处酿酒厂：头顶是人字形的钢铁梁架，铁架间镶嵌着钢化玻璃作为厂房的穹顶，直接能够看到外面阴云密布的天空。他的脚下是森冷的水泥地面，四周是毫无装饰、甚至连窗户都少见的白色高墙，目光所及之处摆满了橡木酒桶，靠墙放置着成排的大型黄铜蒸馏器，空气中漂浮着浓郁的白兰地香气。  
然而，当他转回目光，就看到那辆兰菲尔殡葬服务公司的白色货车正从面前开过，停在地面上早已用黄线划定的长方形区域当中。达拿都斯打开车门，从驾驶位上跳下来。他仍然穿着那身灰色的连体工作服，径自走到车头左前方，伸手扳动固定在地面上的操纵杆。  
震耳欲聋的机械声从他们脚下传来，如同篱笆般的尖刺沿着围成长方形的黄线向上生长，很快就将那辆货车圈在了正中间。它们一直上升到普通人膝盖的高度，然后开始按照顺时针方向旋转，转动速度也越来越快。黄线画出的区域仿佛巨大的方盘，随着边缘转动的尖刺不断地向下沉降。大约十分钟以后，撒加抬头看去，刚才那根被扳动的操纵杆已经变成了遥远的细线。随着最后的机械传动声，与水泥地面颜色完全相同的钢板从右向左探出，遮住了撒加头顶正上方那片长方形的空白区域，也将货车此刻所在的空间与上层的酿酒厂完全隔离开来。

这里与地上的情景截然不同：近千平方米的大厅，全部铺着纯白的方砖，正中间是一条纯黑色的通道，将大厅分作左右两边。没有任何自然光，只有实验室般的高亮度白炽灯，高高地悬在头顶，显然经过精心设计的安放位置使得它们足以照亮这座大厅里的每一个角落。  
身穿白大褂的人手里拿着成沓的报告，沿着那条黑色通道匆匆往来。通道两边设有许多房间，每个房间都有相同的暗灰色铁门，门上安装着相同的暗灰色把手。那些门或开或关，从里面不时传出让人毛骨悚然的声音——有的听起来像是动物狂怒的嘶吼或受伤的哀嚎，也有的分明是属于人类的尖叫和哭喊。

“达拿都斯先生。”一个穿着白大褂的男人快步迎过来，态度恭敬得近乎谦卑，“您回来了。”  
“嗯。”达拿都斯只是从鼻孔里哼出不屑的一声，指了指身后的货车。  
“海因斯坦先生在他的办公室里等您。”  
“知道了，这就去。”  
撒加看着那个男人，他大约三十岁，黑头发，黑眼睛，皮肤颜色也略深，在他的胸口，仍然别着同样的姓名牌：  
艾亚哥斯·霍克。

这个艾亚哥斯老老实实地站在原地，直等到达拿都斯走远，才从白大褂的口袋里拿出对讲机：  
“C3区，赶快派人过来，有实验品到了。”

很快就有好几个身穿深蓝色工作服的男人推来一辆多轮的平板车。他们打开货车车门，从里面抬出了深褐色的棺椁。然而，那具棺材的棺盖很特别——它是透明的，这也让撒加直接看到了里面的情形。  
加隆静静地躺在那里面。他身上套着一件白色的病号服，腰间系着细细的带子，手腕和脚踝内侧各贴着两三枚浅蓝色的圆形电极片，从电极片中又接出细长的蓝色导线。那些线各自向外延伸，直接接入了棺材的内壁之中。那群人互相招呼着，将棺材放在平板推车上。撒加忽然注意到，在棺材被抬起和放下的过程中，加隆的身体也跟着轻轻地摇晃，仿佛他正悬浮在某种肉眼无法看见的物质之中。

“霍克先生，送到哪里？”  
其中一个穿深蓝工作服的男人问道。  
“让我看看……”艾亚哥斯翻动手里的记录册，指尖在一行行名字上滑过，“找到了。S001。”

搬运工们发出一阵惊讶的声音。他们推着平板车向编号S001的房间前进，不时看着棺材里的少年，低声谈论着。撒加跟在他们身后，来到了那个指定的房间。这里的举架至少有四米高，面积大约五十平方米，墙壁、地板和天花板全部涂成纯白色，正对着门口的墙上有一扇安装着白色百叶窗的窗户，窗叶闭合，完全看不到外面。右上方设有通风管道口，同样被漆成白色的铁栅栏封住。屋子正中间放着一张大床，床上是纯白的枕头和床单，床周围摆着各种各样的仪器，让这里看起来很像是医院的病房。那群人把平板推车停稳，打开棺盖，摘掉加隆手腕和脚踝上的电极片，将他放在那张床上，便各自离去了。  
没过多久，艾亚哥斯走了进来。他半跪在地上，从床底下拉出一根黑色的导线。然后，他解开加隆的腰带，脱掉那件病号服，露出少年胸口上那枚暗红色的倒五芒星。

“怎么样了？”有人在门口问道。  
撒加循声看去，浑身立刻绷紧——那里站着的是达拿都斯，但他并没有穿刚才那身灰色的连体工作服，而是换上了一件白大褂。  
“马上就好，兰菲尔先生。”

艾亚哥斯回答，伸手将黑色导线末端的圆形金属片贴在加隆的胸口，盖住了那枚鲜血凝固而成的倒五芒星。放置在周围的仪器屏幕同时亮起，呈现出各种颜色的曲线和数据。圆形金属片的表面也渐渐开始发亮，最后映出一枚暗红色的倒五芒星形状，与刻在加隆胸口的那个图案一模一样。

“第一件S级别的实验品吗……”穿白大褂的男人从撒加身边走过，距离近得可以看清他轻抿的嘴角和眼中怀疑与不屑交织的神情，“不知道这次能不能成功？”  
“我们已经制定了详细的实验方案。”艾亚哥斯退后两步，恭敬地让出道路，“这次一定能达到海因斯坦先生的要求。”  
“呵，之前的那些实验，有哪次你不是这样说的，又有哪次真的让父亲大人满意了？”他甚至没有去看艾亚哥斯，只是随意地挥了挥手，“让你的人都进来吧。”  
“是，兰菲尔先生。”

艾亚哥斯走到门口，对着墙上嵌着的通话器说：“S001号实验品已到位。”  
很快，十几个穿白大褂的人陆续走了进来，他们在加隆身上连接更多的电极和导线，然后开始插入各种各样的管子。

“……国王让人把公主送到宫中最精致的房间里，放在金银绣线装饰的床上。她美得就像个天使。即使陷入昏睡，她的美貌也丝毫无损：浅粉色的脸蛋，珊瑚般的嘴唇，鲜美的颜色跟往常没有任何不同。虽然双眼紧闭，但那轻柔的呼吸声清晰可闻。这说明……”

听到那戏谑的声音，撒加转过身去；K正斜斜地靠在门边，意味深长地看着他。  
“怎么样，”他笑嘻嘻地说，“你小时候听过这个吗？”  
“‘这说明……’”撒加沉声回答，“‘她并没有死去。’”  
他突然紧紧地闭上了眼睛，却仍然没来得及阻止从眼角流出的泪水。

“哦，看来是听过的啊。”K歪头看他，继续着那个经典童话中的片段：  
“……这道禁令其实毫无必要，因为只消一刻钟，城堡花园周围就长满了大大小小的树，一丛丛灌木和荆棘相互攀附缠绕，无论人类还是野兽都无法通过……”

撒加重新转回身，却发现自己无法再直接看到加隆的脸。时间仿佛经历了加速的流动，那张床周围竖起了无数白色的屏风，而地面上的黑色导线早已纵横交错，正像是童话中相互纠缠的灌木与荆棘。撒加沉默地看着它们，如同故事里的百年间路过城堡的人看着参天树木之上隐约露出的塔尖。然后他迈步走了过去，穿过重重阻隔才终于再次来到加隆的床边。成群的白色幽灵也包围在那里，他们好像海洋中的鱼群般快速聚拢又散开，有时只是剪掉几缕头发或一点指甲，有时则会用或粗或细的针管抽取少年的血液。

“喂，撒加，”K停止了朗诵，站在他身边问道，“你刚才为什么哭了？”  
对方并没有回答。  
“生气？怨恨？追悔莫及？……你肯定在想，原来你竟然是有机会改变一切的。但是，十五岁的你，又怎么可能会知道这一切呢？”  
K绕着撒加转了一圈，忽然说：  
“喂，你猜，‘亚力士先生’想用他的‘诚意’来交换什么？”  
见对方仍然不说话，K便自顾自地继续说下去：“他想要一具完全属于自己的身体。换言之……”他抬起手，在撒加面前晃了两晃，  
“你有没有听到我说话啊？那个‘亚力士先生’想要把你永远留在这里呢。”

“……我知道。”  
撒加的目光始终没有离开那些屏风，那群白色的幽灵，以及站在旁边冷漠观看的那个男人，  
“在说出‘我同意’之前，我就已经猜到了。”  
他朝着那个人走过去，站在离对方极近的地方，仔细地看了片刻，开口道：  
“他不是达拿都斯。”  
“什么？”  
“从出生开始，我和加隆不知道被别人弄混过多少次。我想，正因为这样，我们俩才掌握了这种判断的技能。”  
撒加打量着那个人，眼角的那些泪痕不知什么时候已经被他擦去了。

“他叫什么名字？”  
K叹了口气：“修普诺斯。”  
“你知道他要用……加隆，来做什么样的实验吗？”  
K摇了摇头：“那部分记忆早就埋葬在你弟弟的头脑里了，只有他自己才知道。”  
“那好，”撒加转向他：“你去告诉‘亚力士’，我不会再回去了。”  
“你说什么？”K真正地惊讶起来，“撒加，你打算就这么放弃？”  
“从此时此刻开始，那具身体完全属于他了。”  
“可是，你这样做到底有什么好处？就为了这个加隆吗？可他看不到你，听不到你，你在这里对他来说根本就不存在！撒加，为什么你要选择成为‘虚无’？”K完全无法理解地问道，“我可以让你回去……”  
“只要我继续拿出足够的‘诚意’，对吧？”撒加忽然笑了笑，他的声音却坚决而冰冷：“我拒绝。”  
“你拒绝？”K第一次露出了近乎气恼的表情，他的目光在撒加和加隆之间游移了片刻，然后，这个仿真人也笑了起来。他看着撒加，用一种非常认真、甚至像是在威胁的态度，一字一顿地说：  
“别后悔啊，撒加·杰米尼。”  
话音没落，他的身影便消失不见了。

撒加跪坐在床边，看着如同熟睡的少年那张苍白的面孔。他无法抑制地伸出手，小心翼翼地抚摸着那些散落在枕上的发丝，然而，他的指尖只能一次次地触碰冰冷的虚空。  
“加隆，”他柔声说道，“我来了，别怕。”  
仿佛听到他的声音，少年的睫毛忽然轻轻颤动，像是下一秒就会睁开眼睛。


End file.
